The Better Half
by Paladins
Summary: Characters Belong to Koei! Little short stories, with previews to my upcoming stories.
1. Cao Pi and Zhen Ji

_This here is more just a bunch of short stories with the couples of Dynasty Warriors. I tried to do this before, but the story bothered me. I've fixed it, liking it better now. It probably really hasn't changed any from before, but I like it better now. Aged like wine? Anyway, same as before. I plan on doing all the canon couples listed below. I have a general idea for all of them but Liu Bie and Shang Xiang. I can't get my head around that couple. **If there are any couples you would like not listed below, tell me and I shall try to write it as long as I find writing it enjoyable **(meaning boyxboy girlxgirl is most likely out of the question. To stop, hopefully most hate mail being readied now, I am not homophobic or anything of the like, but I just don't like it. I write for my own pleasure. Be glad I'm asking you for couples I probably don't totally agree with) _

_Most of the stories will probably be AU._

Cao Pi and Zhen Ji **(Its up ahead)  
**

Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying

Meng Hou and Zhu Rong

Liu Bie and Sun Shang Xiang

Sun Ce and Da Qiao

Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao

Lu Bu and Diao Chan

_**Big big big thanks to **_SilentNinja **_for the review to my last DW Couples story. _**

* * *

**_"What counts in making a happy marriage is not so much how compatible you are, but how you deal with incompatibility." George Eliot_**

She sat on the large couch, her lower lip sticking out in a pout. Her long chocolate hair was pulled back into a ponytail, falling over her elegant shoulder. Her almost black eyes were downcast, staring at the wedding magazine on the coffee table. Her elegant purple summer dress was neatly lain out around her long legs, making her almost picture perfect.

She sighed again, before leaning forward and flipping the magazine shut. She really needed the next issue. She unfolded her legs and organized the stack of magazines she had out. Her fiancé would not enjoy coming home to a mess. It was one of his pet peeves, the perfectionist. All done, she looked around the house.

She had moved in with Cao Pi after he had proposed to her about a year ago. Ever since Cao Cao had passed away, Pi had worked hard for the Wei Company. So hard that he had to postpone the wedding for a year or so. He was also taking many business trips, having to earn the respect of all the workers. She hadn't minded too much. At least, she hadn't minded any more than a normal woman would have. She loved and respected Pi, and trusted him.

She had kept most of her complaints to herself, only occasionally complaining to a friend. He was to go on another business trip soon. He was off to see the other companies that were worth his time west of them. She refused to be saddened, and supported him with her usual coy smile and elegantly chosen words. He of course, took it all in stride.

But, today was different. She had been feeling dizzy lately, and she had been vomiting. Not to mention she was gaining weight. She had broke down and taken a pregnancy test that morning. The strip had come out positive. She went through the usual symptoms. Shock, shock, shock, and then ultimate happiness. She had ran to the phone, going to call Pi and let him know. Instead, she held back from dialing. This wasn't something you said over the phone, she chastised.

So, she put away the phone and found other things to entertain her. Like researching babies and pregnancies. Most did not know it, but she had always wanted to be a mother, more than when she wanted to be a model or a massage therapist. Both of which she achieved, being a massage therapist at the time, and when she found Cao Pi three years before she knew everything she wanted would be made real.

So, as she skimmed over sites, she couldn't help the smile on her face, or the way her hand hardly left her stomach all day. Since he was to be home within an hour, she had logged off and waited for him on the couch, looking over old wedding magazines she had subscribed to. As she had stood, the phone rang. Pushing some of her bangs to the side, she walked to the phone. Leaning her hip against the table, she answered.

"Hello," she said, tapping a manicured finger on the table.

"Ji, I'm sorry but I'm not making it home tonight. My flight was changed. I'm going straight to the airport. Could you move my suitcases to the front door? I'm sending somebody to pick them up," Pi said on the other line.

Ji could make out the sound of the parking garages echoes. "What? No, you can't!" Ji said, totally distressed.

"I can't? Dear, I can't miss the flight-"

"But…I'm coming to the airport. Don't you dare leave without seeing me first!" Ji ordered, and hung up the phone without another word. Spinning around, she found her sandals and ran to their room. Grabbing his suitcase and bag, and then her purse, she tossed them all in the back and started the engine of her Jaguar and pulled out. She raced down the streets, cursing the time. For most of the ride there she had to take side streets.

When she finally pulled into the air port, Ji pulled out all the three bags and ran into the line to check Pi's baggage in. The man behind the counter stared at her for a moment before starting the ritual of checking the baggage in. She rushed through, nearly yelling at the man. She had forgotten to ask Pi for when his flight had been changed to, and didn't think about asking the man. Instead, she left him when all was done to race through the airport.

Thanking everybody she could think of for being in shape still, Ji made it through the airport with little hassle beside other people. She left people yelling behind her one time because they hadn't been moving quickly enough. Not caring enough to tell them where they could stick their complaints, she continued to the section that Pi should have been waiting at.

Slowing down when she saw its sign, Ji started to regain her breathing. Fixing her hair the best she could without pulling out her mirror, she glanced around for her fiancé. She spotted him next to the window, watching airplanes take off. He was in his usually dark blue suit. His brown hair was ruffled more than usual, and there was the slightest of wrinkles in his pants, and a circle was forming under his stern brown eyes.

Smiling in relief, Ji jogged over to him. "Pi, I'm so glad I made it!" Ji said, not thinking about what she would have done to him if he had already boarded the plane.

"I hadn't planned to leave until you go here. You hung up, leaving him hanging with questions," Pi said, turning to give her the slightest of glares.

"I'm sorry, love. I was just so worried that I wouldn't get to tell you. And, I had to tell you _now_ instead of two weeks from now." Ji played with the ends of her hair. "Pi, I'm pregnant!" She looked up to him with the biggest of smiles, searching his face for any similar signs. He stared at her, eyes widening. It was one of the few times Ji had ever seen him look so uncertain and shocked. But what he said next made her heart stop.

"Get rid of it." It was her turn to step back, dropping her jaw and her black eyes widening. Tears started to form as he continued, actually daring to _glare_ at her. "I don't have time for you and the baby. I've got to go soon, and the business is far from running smoothly," he spoke quickly, his head resting in his hand. He continued rambling, and when he raised his head again to say something a bit more soothing it looked like, she efficiently shut him up.

The slap silenced the whole area, many of the people turning to look. Pi stumbled to the side, and had to use one of the gray plastic chairs to keep from falling. Hand to the ride side of his face, he looked back to Ji with even wider eyes as _she _glared at _him_. Her jaw trembled, hand still raised. She looked down in satisfaction at seeing thin red lines of blood on his perfect cheeks from her nails. "I'm keeping the baby, you ass! I'm keeping the baby, and I'm going to love it! But don't worry Pi. _We_ won't be anymore problems for you!" With that, she tore off the wedding ring and threw it at him.

She stayed long enough to watch the ring bounce off his chest as he tried to catch it. Spinning around, she ran down the hall. She no longer cared about her make up, or her hair, or the fact that her legs ached. Most people now got out of her way, watching her go with murmurs. But Ji didn't care anymore. All she cared about was the baby in her tummy, and the words repeating themselves in her head.

'_Get rid of it'_

She was four months pregnant, and she hadn't heard a word from Pi. If she didn't have to take care of the baby, she probably would have been on the couch, eating chocolate, depressed. Instead, she was living in an apartment a block away from He's home. He had promised not to tell Pi anything. If he wanted to find her, he'd have to work for it.

Ji leaned against the window, staring out at the city, rubbing her bulging stomach. She never tried to hide it. If nothing else, she had flaunted her growing belly. Sighing, she closed the curtains and made her way to the kitchen to make herself a meal. She easily found a bowl, deciding on a salad, and jumped slightly when there was a knock at her door. With a scowl she wiped her hands with a towel.

On the other side of the door was Zhang He. His dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, and his walnut colored eyes were inspecting his nails. He wore his impressive business suit, meaning he had come straight from work. It was still buttoned up, with the gloves and all. As she opened the door wider, he turned to her with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Ji darling! You're looking as beautiful as ever!" He said, walking in and patting her stomach.

"You as well He. This is an unexpected visit though. I'm sure Wei won't be pleased if you leave early again," Ji said with a smile as she followed him to the couch. He had helped her through it all, from finding an apartment, to filling it, to helping her find another job. In fact, she had stayed with him for the first few weeks. She had known He from college, had met him when she had been dating Yuan Xi.

"Oh, don't you fret hun; I am only going to stay for my lunch." He smiled down at her, being so much taller than most people.

"Then, please He, sit. I'll make you something. I'd hate for you not to eat. Would a salad be okay? I do need to go grocery shopping soon," Ji said, making a mental note.

"A salad would be wonderful." He sat down on the couch with the utmost grace, back hardly touching the back cushions. He sat in silence, watching Ji from the corner of his eyes with the slightest frown that quickly disappeared when she turned around carrying a tray.

"Why did you stop by He? It's not that I'm not pleased to see you, but it is so unexpected."

"Ji, love, I'm so sorry. It just kind of slipped out today. I had been talking to my secretary. She had on just a beautiful skirt, one you had. We just started talking, and you came up. She is new, and didn't know about you and Pi, so I didn't think it would hurt too much. And she isn't that great with names, so really there wasn't much to worry about you see."

"Pi found out?"

"He knows you're still around now. I think he had thought you had hopped on a train and left town. Poor boy had gone about it all wrong. You don't like to hear about him a lot, but let me tell you. That poor boy is a wreck. He tried to play it off cool, like you didn't hurt him. Not that he didn't deserve it. But he tried. Blamed all the dark circles, the tired looks, the slip ups on stress and such. I didn't buy it one bit. He even tried getting another girlfriend you know. Barely lasted two weeks." He waved his hands around as he spoke, with eye rolls and head nods to add effect.

"So he doesn't know where I live? Or where I work? Nothing to that affect?" Ji stared at the salad, ignoring how she still didn't like the idea of him with another.

"No. I didn't tell my secretary, and we know he is grilling her right now. He'll try to get the information from me when I return, but don't you worry. He won't get anything from me." He sat back with a glorious smile.

"I don't care He. Tell him," Ji said with a shrug. "In all rights, he deserves to know where his baby is. And really, I should just close this all up. I can't keep trying to hide. Plus, I'm only going to get more emotional as the pregnancy continues. It's better to just get it all over with now. Then both of us will be able to move on."

"Oh, you don't know how long I have wanted to tell him. You two are just such a beautiful couple! You need to get back together. I mean really, do you think that there is another woman out there who not only could put up with Cao Pi and his entire emotional blockage, all the business work, and still love him to boot?"

"If I am the only one who could, than the poor man shall grow old with only a gold digger to keep his bed warm," Ji said with a stern glare. She ignored He's pout and reached for her salad. It would not taste good soggy. He followed suit, and their conversation turned to more pleasurable topics. After he left to return to work, Ji set about cleaning up. She knew Pi, and knew that if he was so upset than he would be over as soon as there was an opening to. And it kept her mind off of the confrontation.

The sun was set when there was another knock on her door. She had been reading on the couch and didn't rush to the door. Smoothing the dress, as she learned they were the most comfortable things to wear, she checked the peep hole. All though he was highly distorted, she knew it was him. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door and opened it. Refusing to do anything else, she stood tall with her shoulders thrown back and chin tilted up, and met his brilliant eyes.

"May I come in?" Pi asked, and Ji forced herself not to glare at him. Refusing to let her tongue loose just yet, she stepped to the side and shut the door behind him. She then walked past him and led him to the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" she said voice tight with restraint.

"No thank you." Pi remained standing, leaving Ji no other choice than to stand as well. She let a hand rest on her stomach, as was her habit now, and took him in. His eyes followed her hand, and his frown saddened. He hadn't changed, not counting how horrible he looked. He tried to hide it. The raccoon rings around his eyes, and his slightly thinning hair. His shoulders slumped just a bit, and he looked so very tired. To just anybody, he would just seem a little worn out, because Ji knew he wouldn't let his actions show. But, she knew the signs, and she knew how he tried to hide them. He really hadn't changed.

And that made her chest clench. She had hoped she would have been more over him. But she wasn't, she realized. She was only angry at him. Angry enough to leave him, angry enough to try to hide from him, angry enough to yell at him on the lonelier nights, but she still loved him. For that fact, she glared up at him and she fisted her hands.

"I'll admit it. I had a few speeches made up mentally to try and win you over. I sat up for many nights, on airplanes or not, dreaming about how this would play out. Some more realistic than others," Pi started, "but it was all for naught. I see it now, and I think I knew it than to. I just dared not think about that. I had hoped, beyond reason that you would just throw yourself in my arms. But, that wouldn't be you, Ji. And, I don't deserve anything nearly as simply wonderful as that."

Ji set her jaw, focusing on her anger rather than how pitiful the man looked. How vulnerable, and how unlike himself he seemed. He had been as similar when Cao Cao had been found dead. He took a deep breath, and continued, still keeping eye contact.

"You don't trust me anymore. I'm lucky to be able to explain myself to you. Not that I have a good reasoning. Not for what I said. But, it was all the stress Ji. I knew you were waiting for our marriage. I was hoping for it soon. But, I couldn't do it yet. I knew how much I was putting you through. You were always alone; I was always everywhere but at home. Usually I'm so good with words too." He craned his neck back, staring at the ceiling, and took a breath as he thought of how to continue. "We didn't ever really talk about abortion, and little about kids. We both accepted, I assume, that kids would come later. I have always believed that, if you can't give the kid the best life you can, if you can't take care of the child, it would be better off not in the world. I couldn't take care of it Ji.

"I couldn't be a father. I still had to gain control of my fathers business, and after that I had to give you everything. I had to make up for everything I put you through and then make your life perfect. The child destroyed all those plans, and I couldn't put you through raising a child by yourself. Some good it did though," Pi frowned at the remark, "and I hurt of both more than anything. It isn't a good enough excuse, but that is it. I was worn out and said the first thing that came to mind. It was far from the right thing. I should of held my tongue until I came back from the trip, and then we should have discussed the child.

"I am sorry, for everything. For the words, for putting you second to Wei, for not looking harder, for leaving you alone so much. But I know sorry is just a word and I know that it isn't going to make everything better. I accept that."

Ji's jaw shook, and though she wanted to say it did so in anger she couldn't be sure. She dared not try to sort through her emotions to figure it out. She was too scared to see her acceptance of him. She was scared to trust him. Instead, she held her glare and let her jaw tremble.

"I want you back Ji. You are mine, you always have been. I accept that now, that nobody else will do. You will be the only one for me. I accept that. Now, I'm going to convince you of that. I ask that you just give me room to try. I know I'm starting at rock bottom. I know this, since I dug the hole myself. But I still want to try."

"You are a stubborn, calculating man, Cao Pi. You strive for what you want, and I have never seen you not achieve it. Nor give up," Ji sighed. She stopped glaring, and relaxed just a bit. But Pi saw it, and it made him give a breath of relief. "If I give you room to try, you will win." He smiled down at her and cupped her cheek. She did not smile and didn't lean into his hand, but neither did she shake it away.

_Next up is Meng Hou and Zhu Rong. I have it written, I just need to check it for grammatical crap and stuff like that. It'll be up soon I hope. _

_As for Little Red, for those reading that as well, I have a bit of the next chapter written. At least I know where I want it to go, so all it will take it getting down to actually writing it._

Toodles


	2. Meng Hou and Zhu Rong

_Alright, here's these two. I've done them and Cao PixZhen Ji first because they all don't seem to get much love here._

* * *

_**"The one advantage to playing with fire… is that no one ever gets singed. It is the people who don't know how to play with it who get burned up." Oscar Wilde**_

She leaned her hip against her desk, cell phone against her ear. Her golden brown eyes stared out at the club from a window, bodies all pushing their way to where they wanted to go. With an affirmative sound, and a quick good bye, she flipped the phone shut. Taking a breath, and straightening all the wrinkles from her outfit, she walked out to the bar.

"Ms. Zhu Rong," one bartender said, setting a glass down he had been cleaning.

"I hate your facial hair, Zhang Liao," she hissed. He only rolled his dark brown eyes at her repetitive 'subtle' hints. Only to annoy her, he smoothed one of his thin inky mustaches and turned to a customer. It was her turn to roll her eyes. He was one of her better bartenders, but that wasn't why she enjoyed his company over the others. He was an honest man, who kept things calm. Always respectful to everybody, and holding his head in times when it did not due. Not to mention he was able to lay a man flat in one hit. She had always known she hadn't made a mistake with him. "Anyway, Lu Bu has my husband and they are on their way."

He nodded his head as he handed the young man his desired drink. "That is good. I did not know Lu Bu worked today."

"He does. Thanks again for letting Meng Hou use your tools Zhang Liao. I owe ya one." She ran a hand through her long platinum hair with a good long sigh, rolling her head to look out at the dance floor.

"It is no problem Ms. Zhu Rong. Though I do worry about you, if you don't mind me saying. It is bill time, and I have worked here long enough to know how you stress. I fear you will fall to the same fate as your ever beloved truck." He turned to her with a smile.

Zhu Rong didn't take her eyes off the dance floor. She never did like the entire bill paying process, it often getting confusing and her wild temper rearing its ugly head at the costs of things. Last time she had run herself sick, getting a rather gruesome rash that had ruined some of her favorite tops. But she knew she couldn't take time off, and she did not trust anybody else to pay the ever annoying but important bills. Shaking her head, she looked back at the bartender. "You're just imagining things. Now, pay attention to the customers." He sighed, but turned to face the new man.

She walked away from the bar and moved to the more relaxed part of the club. Tables were set up, groups of friends and couples filling the chairs. The music was almost deafened by the screams of the chattering people. She noticed the form of a usual walking down the stairs to the exit, his gold outfit making him an eye sore with his flaming brown mane of hair and beard. Zhu Rong hoped he was not being forced to leave. Although his sanity was questionable, he was a sweet man with good intentions. Always preaching about some religion and enlightenment to those who would listen, he had gotten drunk and stood up on a chair and started to preach for everybody to hear.

A man by the name Yuan Shao, another usual, had mocked the idea, resulting in a fight between the two drunken men. It involved, from what she had been told, chair legs, name calling, hair pulling, drunken gibberish, and some lady's shoes. Zhu Rong had been highly upset that she had missed that one. But now she only hoped that his visit here was still enjoyable. Turning her head from watching him leave she scanned the area again.

She spotted some more usuals, and made a mental note to tell Lu Bu, or any of the other security she found first, to be watchful when he finally showed up. It seemed that spring break had already arrived. Some of the college kids from neighboring towns liked to party here and also hated other 'local' schools with a passion. She noticed the looks some of the kids, like Cao Pi and Sun Quan were sharing and frowned at them both from her position. Yes, Lu Bu would have to be very careful. Hadn't there been a football game recently?

Her unhappy thoughts were interrupted by quick movement from the corner of her eye. Turning, she looked to see a new waitress dash away from a table. Frown deepening, she pushed herself away from the railing. The pretty woman, who for the life of her Zhu Rong could not name, had a frightened expression on as she quickly made her way through the small maze of tables. Her brown hair was pulled back into a bun, as customary, and her dress was wrinkled like somebody had grabbed the end.

Zhu Rong noticed a fat man standing up from the booth. He was very round, similar to the size of her husband. His face was twisted in a scowl, his flared out pitch-black beard adding to the affect. He stood with the surety of a sober man, making Zhu Rong's glare deepen. As he followed the girl, Diao Chan now that Zhu Rong thought about it, to the kitchen where she was making her way to, Zhu Rong put herself in his path.

Hands planted on her hips, a scowl on her once pleasant face, Zhu Rong stared down the fat man. "Diao Chan," she called, not taking her eyes off of him, "is this man bothering you?" The pretty waitress, a table away from Zhu Rong said yes. She had to say it twice, louder for Zhu Rong to hear, and whimpered when the man turned his glare back to her over Zhu Rongs shoulder. Zhu Rong's glare turned feral. "I refuse to put up with people who harass my workers. Sir," she spat out the title with venom, "you shall remove yourself from my club or I will have you forcibly removed possibly involving the law."

The man looked her up and down, sizing her up. Zhu Rong only glared. She could handle drunken fights, from school rivalries to fighting over whether some guys shirt was blue or black (she wouldn't have believed that being the reason for one of the bloodiest fights she had seen in her club if she hadn't of been there), but refused to see her employees harassed in any manner beyond a drunken complaint.

"Oh? And what is a hussy like you going to do to protect that whore?" the man said, sticking his chest and consequently his whole stomach out in an egotistical way. Zhu Rong raised an eyebrow, making a face of disgust as she glared.

"So then you shall not leave but admit to harassing my waitress?" She pulled a walkie talkie out from her belt. Pushing a button, she called for security to the dining section. The man on the other line who picked up, Lu Jin, another new addition, was slow, asking for reasons as he grunted to move. Zhu Rong, tired and angry, started throwing insults directed at both her security officers and the fat man in front of her. While the security officer started to move with more swiftness, the fat man got angry.

"How dare such a useless wench insult me!? And then be so impudent to try and throw me out of a club!" he bellowed. He grabbed Zhu Rong's upper arm. Zhu Rong, who had been itching to take a swing at the man since she had seen him, almost said thank you with a smile. Instead her trained fist met his nose. He really hadn't been much taller than her, making it a good solid hit. She felt the bone break under her knuckles.

He stumbled back, hand going to his now bloody face. Zhu Rong heard the gasps and then the reigning silence. A tension grew in the air, mostly created from the long time usuals that knew her. The man looked up with a pained glare. She met it with her own glare, far more practiced with her fiery temper. The man, who she later learned was a big business tycoon who thought himself godly, took a swing at her.

Zhu Rong wondered how sober he really was as she dodged the swing and retaliated with one of her own. He fell back into one of her tables, the group of people sitting there scattering as the table broke under the fat mans weight. Zhu Rong, noticing the security officer at the edge of the crowd, trying to find a way through, growled and stomped to the groaning man. Grabbing him by his hair, she tugged hard enough that, while some hair ripped, he got to his feet and stumbled after her as she pulled him to the doorway.

She could make out Lu Jin's screams and Diao Chan's mumblings as everybody with brains moved out of the way and pulled their drunken friends with them. She kicked open the door, noticing for the first time that it had started to rain outside. Happy that she lived in a small town, like she always was, she threw the fat man into the damp road. She couldn't have gotten away with this in any other town. She had no doubts about that.

The lights from a car entered her vision and the bright red Supra swerve and barely miss the fat man before braking and turning, probably leaving skid marks in the street. The decked out Supra was unmistakable, Lu Bu taking much of his pride in his speedy project that had taken up three years and counting. Zhu Rong could make out the shapes of him and her husband

Meng Hou sighed, though it couldn't be heard between Lu Bu's laughter and the music. Zhu Rong, his ever beautiful spitfire, glared from the car to the man in the street. Maybe it took years to finally learn how to handle the hellcat, or maybe it was because taxes were due, but she seemed to be throwing more people out than usual. Meng Hou resisted turning to Lu Bu to ask whether the college kids were on their break, since they always brought more bad then good. Instead he opened the door and slipped out.

"I'm going to go park," Lu Bu called out, and when the door shut the car backed up and turned quickly down to a parking spot. Meng Hou, covering his head with his hands, made his way over to his wife.

"Sweetie pie-"

"How come it took you and that brute so long to get here? You can't tell me there was traffic! You stupid men, all useless pigs the lot of you." She wagged her finger in his face. Meng Hou mentally sighed, noticing not for the first time the dark raccoon eyes appearing more so every day. Out from the club stumbled a security officer. Zhu Rong whirled around to face him, face in another dangerous scowl, yelling about useless men and the ever old 'if you want something done you have to do it yourself' line she so loved. Meng Hou rubbed the back of his head feeling a little sorry for the lad.

He looked around; he noticed the man trying to stand in the street, the way Lu Bu strolled towards them with the amused cocky grin of his, how people filtered back into the club, and the way Zhang Jiao continued his friendly banter with Zuo Ci while they smoked. The usuals, ever adapting and used to Zhu Rong-since she refused to bend and adapt to anybody else-continued on with their partying. They dragged with them those who still watched with slack jaws, explaining the customs and rules of her club.

Lu Bu stood next to her now, making a triangle between the security guard her and him. Both she and Lu Bu glared and scolded the man, making Meng Hou pity him even more. He turned, noticing a woman in a waitress outfit, watching it all with wide doe brown eyes. "Don't you worry none," he said, catching her attention. The way she jumped and watched the yelling he guessed she was the reason for the fight. "My darling won't have any trouble from this. I doubt that man'll come back here anymore. I've only met that Dong Zhou fellow a few times in my life, but he ain't willing to risk his easy life to have a battle with my sweetie pie. It's all good. You go wash up some, get a drink, relax them nerves of yours, and go on back to work. It's all over and done."

"Oh, ah, thank you." She bowed, and although she still seemed a little shaken, and took a glance back to Zhu Rong, who was now in Lu Jin's face, she made her way inside. Meng Hou gave a fatherly nod as the door shut before taking shelter under the doorway. He already knew the tools he needed to fix the truck were with Zhang Liao, but thought it would be better to wait for his wife. Although he would still get a scolding for standing around, it would be an easier anger to appease. His eyes watched his wife, trailing down to her ever luscious backside, and he couldn't stop the grin. Zhu Rong caught the lecherous grin when she whirled around, Meng Hou unable to hide it quickly enough. Ready for another lecture, he watched her stomp towards him with a red face.

_I seem to like Dong Zhou as a villian... Anyway, I wanted to put in all the characters in the 'Other' section in DW. More importantly, I wanted to show how Meng Hou accepted and loved Zhu Rongs brash temper, and how he was used to it and how to live with it. Kind of like finding somebody perfect 'cause they aren't perfect type of deal. She also isn't the type to get all lovey dovey. Maybe cuddle on the couch during a movie at home, but not 'long walks on the beach under the moonlight after a candle lit dinner' type deal. And she's older, so she neither wants, needs, or expects that anymore. After marriage, the flaws come out, right? (Joking)_


	3. Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang

_Alright, this here is my third one up. As I said before, I don't like Liu Bei, but I think it shows the start of their relationship. It also has a lot of the awesome Sun Ce in it, so I actually like this one (no, I actually just like this one cause I think its good)._

* * *

**_"Your true traveler finds boredom rather agreeable than painful. It is the symbol of his liberty - his excessive freedom. He accepts his boredom, when it comes, not merely philosophically, but almost with pleasure." Aldous Leonard Huxley_**

* * *

The inky clouds covered the once lovely blue sky. The warm summer rain effectively soaking everything. She had already discarded the newspaper and used every foul word she had learned from her brothers and their friends on her evil shoes. She was absolutely positive any woman who wore them willingly was beyond stupid, and if the shoes had had a soul they would have sold it to the devil.

The platform sandals, although added a nice amount of height, made running hard. Not that she would normally run from the nice summer rain, but she really had not other choice. She wore a simple, but expensive dress shirt with a matching skirt since she had been going for an interview for a job.

Her once lovely, combed and straightened brown hair was now a mixture of being soaked and clinging to her face to curling wildly from the humidity the rain always brought. Her aqua eyes squinted to see through the rain, and she sighed when she spotted a familiar arch where she was to wait for her brother. She sped up a little, only to trip over her own two feet.

She cursed the shoes again as her eyes shut and she braced herself for the fall. Instead she met the solid form of a body, large hands spanning her hips holding her steady. Her hands were placed, from what she could tell, on his (it could only be a guy) chest and she didn't want to open her eyes. She hadn't realized she had been so cold!

"Are you alright?" he asked, hands not moving.

"Oh! Yes! Thank you," she sputtered, realizing she was almost trying to cuddle with a stranger. Face glowing red she quickly tried to put a modest amount of space between her and him. It took but a second and some misplaced weight for her to realize her shoe wasn't where she had hoped it was. She fisted her hands in his shirt as her face collided with his chest. She felt him chuckle more than she heard it as he held her steady up. Using him for support she kicked her shoe until it was under her foot again. Now leaning back, she rubbed her stinging nose while mumbling an apology.

"You are alright?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. These evil shoes, however, won't be when I finally get home," she said with a heavy glare sent to her feet. Her eyes shot back to his face when he gave a deep laugh.

"I am Liu Bei," he announced with a slight bow. She stepped back, staring at the man. His green shirt was damp and wrinkled, his jeans in a similar state. His dark brown hair looked as if it had been smoothed back, but now fell around his face. He had high cheek bones, with almond shaped, walnut colored eyes. She caught the amused gaze then, and she blushed horribly again.

"I'm Sun Shang Xiang," she rushed through her introduction, giving a stiff bow. As she straightened she played with a loose string on her jacket while avoiding his face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Sun." He only smiled, throwing her off guard. She was so used to her friends and brothers she had been expecting a teasing remark. "Are you meeting somebody here?"

"What?" she gasped, her eyes widening. The man seemed so harmless she had totally forgotten the whole 'Stranger Danger' lectures her father had all but preached to her when she was younger. A tomboy at heart, growing up rough-housing, she knew full well how to defend herself. Her brothers and father had it no other way. But the problem was that she was so small, coming to Liu Bie's shoulders in platform shoes. She knew full well how to throw a perfect punch, but the problem was landing it so it would hurt against a man that could easily overpower her.

"I only worry Ms. Sun. My brothers should be here soon enough. I do not want to leave you alone unprotected," he said, eyeing her.

"I know how to take care of myself! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak," she huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at him. She knew she still look like a seventeen year old, her face and height never keeping up with her age.

His eyes widened before he gave an honest smile once again. "Of course then, Ms. Sun." Sun Shang Xiang bit the inside of her cheek, unsure whether or not to yell at him some more. Taking a deep breath she calmed down, finding that she wanted to believe he trusted he words and believed her. That he wasn't a sexist pig like so many others. She sighed, letting the air out, and leaned against the wall, keeping an eye on him just to be safe.

Minutes later she was tapping her fingers against her thigh and blowing at some hair that clung to her nose. Biting back a sigh she tapped a puddle with her shoe and played with the ripples until she lost interest in that too. Biting her bottom lip, she glanced back at her company hoping for some, possibly lasting, entertainment. What she saw caught her breath.

He stood perfectly still, save for what the wind ruffled. His eyes were closed, he head slightly tilted back. He had the sweetest, smallest smile on his handsome face. His hands rested in his pockets, his thumbs hooked in his belt loop. Looking at the picture of calm acceptance, possibly in enjoyment, she couldn't help but compare him to those close to her.

Particularly she couldn't help but compare him to her elder brother. He was a cheerful, confident man who made many friends in his life. He was popular, in that he was great and he pushed others to be great as well. He was also very active, playing football, soccer, and horse back riding all through high school and college. Now he traveled the world in the army. But, as she watched Liu Bei, she realized she had seen the same expression of content on him.

Some of the others as well, like Gan Ning, and even sometimes on Taishi Ci, or her beloved father. Tilting her head to the side, and pushing her hair out of her face (wishing for her beloved head band) she studied the man again, looking for something deeper. Instead she heard the splash of tires. Looking to the road she saw a Ford truck coming down the road.

"Um," she started, making him break his trance to star at her with another smile, "I think that's my ride. Will you be… um … okay?"

"I will be find, Ms. Sun. Thank you for your concern. My brothers are probably just arguing over directions. This is our first time being in Jiang Dong. Have a good evening." He bowed, which Sun Shang Xiang copied as the Ford truck stopped. Waving goodbye, she opened the passenger door to see Sun Ce staring at Liu Bei.

Mumbling a hello, she buckled up. She knew she'd be grilled for answers later, but at then she turned the music up and stared at the rain out the window. She glanced back at the archway, with a secret wish to see the strange Liu Bei again, before turning to study her similar brother.

_Sorry its so short guys. So, that takes out most of the hard ones. Zhuge Liang won't be easy, but I have the story planned enough that I can write it out. Finding the quotes is a little difficult, but I enjoy looking for them (I like quotes). Lets see if I can keep up with my record and get another one out within a day! (I probably just jinxed myself...)_

Tooldles


	4. Lu Bu and Diao Chan

**To understand this one, you guys might need to read Hideous Beast. Not really, as I would assume you could guess what happens. I wrote it for the dedicated people who read and review every chapter (Lady Zhou Ying, Helenilia, QiaoGurl, ect.) and also just for the people who read and didn't review. Because I know they exist, and are just as important.  
**

_"Hope provides comfort, and hope does not always require probability." John Perry_

He walked through the gardens of the beautiful castle of which he dwelled with a stony expression. Dong Zhou was again planning and scheming, as was the ever beautiful Diao Chan. She had showed up months before, promised to both he and Zhou. Of course, both men took it in stride, expecting such things against them.

Turning around a bend, he caught sight of the beautiful fountain. But what caught his attention more was the woman dressed in the finest of purple cloth crying upon its edge. Raising a dark eyebrow he neared the weeping concubine. He was taller than her, a mighty man, and towered over her as she leaned over the edge of the fountain. She glanced up at him with wide brown eyes of shock, almost falling into the fountain.

"What is the matter woman?" he asked, in his usual subtle manner.

"Lord Bu," she murmured, and he watched with a scowl as her eyes searched the garden, probably for a story to tell him.

"You are tired of this life?" He stared down at her from over his nose, again raising an eyebrow.

"What? No my lord!" she quickly responded, quickly wiping away the tears that still fell.

"You cry then for you failed plan?" he asked, again using the subtly of the great warrior he was. Her eyes widened beyond what he of thought humanly capable before the look of fear crept upon her pretty face. Looking down at her, he realized how much he didn't like her looking at him in such a way. He usually relished in the fear of men but the look did not suit her.

"Wh-what plan my lord?" she stuttered. Chan never stuttered.

"The one to kill Zhou." Bu shrugged his impressive shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Again he shrugged. He, in all honesty didn't really care about the plan. It was only one of many. The only difference was that he liked Chan. He didn't like all those other people. "There is no plan my lord."

"I'd kill him if you wanted me to." With a final shrug, he bowed his head to her and left her with that to think about. She sat upon the edge of the fountain for hours after he left, contemplating his final words after moving past her initial shock.

- -

She lay upon his chest, marveling at his size. He was easily bigger than her, or any other man she had ever seen. His short black hair was smoothed back, and his black eyes closed with contentment. They had discussed what would happen, to her amazement. He had agreed fully to whatever she had planned, giving no real answer as to why.

"Because it is what I want," was all he would say to her question. She wouldn't complain though. Never did she complain when she was with him. He had always been gentle, careful, and compassionate to her. At least, in his own way. Giving a small smile, she closed her own brown eyes and let herself fall asleep.

-

They stood in the garden. He fully dressed in his magnificent black armor. Neither of them knew how to respond to the man standing before them. The fat man snarled at both of them, glowing a blue color in his rage. Chan yelled out a warning of the spell to come, to which the mighty Lu Bu merely shrugged away. He would not be intimidated by mere magic.

Zhou started to rant, not that Bu paid him any mind. He went on and on about his knowing of their plotting, and the pain he would administer in return. Bu ignored the fat mans rambling and looked for a way to attack that wouldn't leave Chan vulnerable. She had started her own spell and leaving her to her own defense might have been the end of her.

His chance never came. Their spells clashed. The world swirled in the most nauseating of ways. Zhou's laughter died away to gurgles, and Bu could hear Chan screaming behind him. He tried to turn to her, but his body felt like lead. He couldn't move. Then he couldn't see. He couldn't protect.

--

Chan shifted through the castle. Becoming apart of the castle had been a painful experience, but traveling as apart of the castle was confusing. She often didn't end up where she wanted, but she had always figured she had the time to waste. Finally pulling herself out of a tree, she came to the spot she wanted.

Her lord, Lu Bu stood in the same position he had when their plan had irreparably failed. His face in a twist of anger and pain, standing tall and fierce like he always did. She 'stepped' onto the cobblestone and up to her lord. Her love. She felt the pull coming from him, and hadn't known what to do. Since it was night, when Zhou was at his weakest since he was locked away in a room, she tugged at the 'string'. When it didn't do anything, she tugged a little harder.

Slowly the stone upon her lord's body started to fall away, piece by piece. He started to come to life, jerking and snarling. "My lord?" she asked. He glanced from her to his now moveable limbs, and then back to her. She saw the recognition in his eyes as all the pieces of the puzzle fell together. She watched, feeling terribly hurt, as he stiffened and his expression shielded.

"My lord? You are well?" she asked, trying desperately to hide her hurt.

"I am fine, Chan. You are as well I assume?"

"Yes. The spell backfired. I am apart of the castle now, unable to leave. But you my lord, I assume you can leave. I feel no magic upon you anymore. You should not be bound here." She searched his, looking for some form of happiness. There was none. He did not respond at all, only stared at the cobblestones beneath them. "My lord? What is the matter?"

It took a moment to look up at her, and even longer to respond. "I was unable to protect you Chan. I failed. I will not now leave you. No, never will I leave you. Return me to stone if you wish, but I shall not leave these grounds." Chan felt the tears forming at her eyes, and couldn't stop herself from gasping. He was so foolish, her mighty warrior. For, in reality, it was she who failed. It was herself who had been weak. She hadn't taken it into her own hands, killing him in his sleep. She was the one who hadn't prepared a spell. It was her fault.

But she knew he would hear none of it. The guilt in his eyes, his stern expression. He would hear none of it. So instead she grabbed him in a hug, letting the tears fall. His armor dug into her skin, and was cold to the touch. But that was fine with her. She didn't deserve his warmth. When he tentatively wrapped his own arms around her, she couldn't suppress the sobs.

She didn't know how long they would be forced under Zhou's cruel thumb, nor how the rest of the world would view them. But, at least she would have her mighty warrior. A man who didn't deserve his fate. A man she didn't deserve to support her.

**This'll probably be the last one I write. I decided not to do DaxCe and YuxXiao cause they are all I write anyway. And LiangxYing is even boring-er than shang xiangxBie cause at least Shang Xiang has personality that I like. Those to are so, not even lovey dovey that I just really don't want to do them. But I have a story planned if people really want to hear it. I do have one more story planned, noncannon. We'll see if I can get it done and up.  
**


	5. Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying

_Yeah, I was extremely bored, not wanting to write the next chapter of **Little Red **yet and decided to write this out. I decided to do a slight twist on their whole relationship thing so it was slightly more fun then I expected._

**Zhuge LiangxYue Ying**

_"Hatred paralyses life; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illuminates it." Martin Luther King_

The first time she realized that her husband was hiding something she was mildly curious but did nothing about it. He had been planning another war strategy, and she had come in to deliver his tea. As she had knocked and opened the door, he seemed to rush to look dignified. She kept the small smile from her face, not wanting him to know she had caught a hint of his secret. Or, that she now knew he had another one. But he was her husband, and she had faith that it was nothing horrible. She knew the man she loved was nothing evil.

The change came slowly, and so she did not catch it right away. He still went and walked with her among the beautiful cherry blossoms, sharing with her his thoughts about political matters. It was one of the few things she could do, let him rant about the stupidities of politics and the less the adequate moves on peoples part. She often tried to put in her point of view, but she was no where as good as he in these aspects. Mechanics, astrology, those she could strive in, but politics had never been her strong suit. He never appeared like he was in need, or that he had such pain.

The first time she realized something horrible was happening was, again, when she was brining him in some tea. He was to just be studying, he said. He was to be looking for new material for his pupil, Jiang Wei. As she neared the door, she heard the crash as her husband collapsed. She rushed in, foregoing the usual traditions. He was trying to right himself, using a table, with paper scattered around him. She quickly set the tea down and helped him. He was angry, pushing her away. He kept repeating that nothing was wrong, he had just slipped. When he coughed, he said it was just a cold. But, that made her watch more closely and she did not like what she saw.

She and her husband had married not truly for love. She had been intelligent, he had accepted that, and thusly she accepted him. The two easily fell into routines, and they were compatible. She enjoyed her time with him, and he let her use her talents. Slowly, she had learned to love her husband and she thought that, in a way, he loved her. They had never said it, speaking more with words then anything. But, her husband had always been more about actions then words. Smarts more then looks, personality over power. Her husband had always been different. He had always been different, finding strength and power in different means. So, when she slowly watched him decay, she grew frantic.

He told her not to tell, that it was nothing. He hid it well from the others, not even their Lord catching the subtle changes. Mostly, because he waited to collapse when they weren't around. He would wait until people who would stop him, slow him down, make him rest disappeared. He made her watch in silence as he died, because she was the only one who would. She did, which was a mistake she knew. But her husband had never asked much of her, and she couldn't deny him. Not when he begged her not to tell.

At first, she admittedly resented him for it. For putting her through the pain. She would leave him at nights with anger in her heart, and she would go to him in the mornings reluctantly. But she found it did nothing, because she couldn't hate her husband. She couldn't hate the man she loved with all her being. So, because she was scared of the hate that still flourished in her bosom, she threw herself into her works, her studies, and her fights. She carried her bow into the battlefield with white knuckles and heated glares. The soldiers behind her would watch with timid glances as she met the foes head on, shooting them down with merciless aim.

She dared not think about the resentment, she dared not sort it. So, as her lord ordered the death of Wu, she was silently happy for another fight, a large fight that would allow her to stop thinking. Her husband was getting worse, he having to stop all meeting with anybody he could, anybody who would not think it too weird. In his free time, he would call to her, They would still discuss the happenings, what the stars would say, or her latest invention, but no longer during long walks in the cool weather but with him sitting in a chair, looking worse then the day before to her.

As they neared the battle of Wu Zhang Plains, her husband was terribly ill. But he got up in the mornings and came back in the evenings cursing the gods. He begged for more time, he prayed to the gods that he still had more to do. She watched with bittersweet hazel eyes. But then, when he would calm, or the pain would recede, he would turn to her and sweetly ask about her. And she couldn't help but calm as well, feeling like things were almost back to the way they should be, and she would tenderly touch his arm as she spoke.

Then he died. After his funeral, she rampaged through the house in tears. The hate she had ignored, the hate she had denied, bubbled to the surface she screamed and shouted in her tears. She cursed Shu; she cursed Liu Shan, the weak emperor who could do nothing without her husband. She cursed him for stressing her husband, for putting such weight on his shoulders. She cursed Liu Bie for putting the guilt of the pompous Pang Tong and Guan Yu, two men who thought they could do all and died for with their egos. Lastly, she cursed herself for doing nothing about it. She cursed herself for not being more supportive, for helping hold such mighty weight, for not forcing him to see a doctor.

She rested her head against his door, sobs racking her body as she cried. The servants watched from down the hall, peeking around the corner, as their lady cried at his door. She didn't move from the spot all night, the tears stopping and starting randomly throughout the night. In the morning, she stood stiffly and met the servant's cautious stares with a bitter smile. She could resent them all she wanted, and she would because she was stubborn girl underneath the faithful wife personality, but she also knew that her husband would not have wanted her to hate their lord. No, he died serving Shu. She dared not let his death be in vain, no matter how much it hurt to see those at fault prosper.

_So yeah, there's those two. I still want to do the other I had planned, but its harder to write then **Little Red **currently is. I also have been feeling like doing some Xing Cai work. Just, no idea what to write. So yeah, who knows. I still won't mark this complete because I don't know if it is._


	6. Guan Ping and Xing Cai

_"Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship - never." Albert Camus_

The first time they met, their fathers were meeting for some leisure time. She walked a little behind her father, mildly curious about Yu's adopted son. But she didn't let her excitement get to her. Her father, although a loving man, was easily excited and at times it just became too much. She made a point not to add fuel to the fire.

They came to the park, her father going on about the rodeo he had been watching before coming. He was no cowboy, but he enjoyed watching the sport. If it could be called that. Some of the happenings during the rodeo were funny, but she couldn't fathom the idea of willing riding a mad bull, but never debated the point with her father.

"Ah, they are already here huh?" his gruff voice said with a chuckle, interrupting his montage about the accident. "Oh well, right Cai?" He laughed. She smiled, nodding her head. The two walked to the group, her father returning the wave.

"Fei," the two adults said happily as they neared.

"Yu, Bie." Cai bowed respectively next to her father, making a point not to stare at the boy standing somewhat behind Yu. He only came up to Yu's knees, but so did she, and since Yu was so tall it really wasn't of any importance, Cai thought as she straightened herself.

"Fei, Cai," Yu said, smiling down at her, "I would like you both to meet my son, Guan Ping. He should be of similar age to Cai, I think." He continued to smile, stroking his long black beard. Ping was three years older then Cai, though she wouldn't have guessed. Her father gently pushed her forward, and she bowed before taking the new boy in.

He had dark hair, which he had spiked making him taller then her. His skin was tanned, and he had brown eyes that quickly looked away when they met her blue green eyes. He was a skinny boy, all knees and elbows. Cai didn't know much about little boys, only the stories her Father would tell her about his time as a child, and from the things her father did Cai was sure if this Ping fellow was anything like him he was surely going to just break from the injuries. But, she still had to be polite, even if the boy probably wasn't going to last long.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Hi," Ping mumbled.

"Well, why don't you two go do what kids do?" Her father said, his hand patting her shoulder before crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes Father." Cai nodded and walked away. She was a little surprised when Ping followed, meekly tracing her steps to the swings. She was so used to the men taking control that she didn't know how to respond at first to the most definitely different boy that was now her responsibility. She didn't have to wait long for Ping to grow bold and take charge. As he became accustomed to his new surroundings, being adopted when Yu had traveled to a local small town, his personality started to show more and more.

The nine year old, when he and Cai would play, would come up with all kinds of adventures and games to play. Some old and some that Cai had never heard of before. Cai could hardly guess which game he would come up with next, and she always anticipated their next play date. Their fathers would often visit while the two played, sitting on the porch and drinking some tea or beer. Cai prided herself in being observant, listening to others rather then herself, and often heard her father and Yu joking about her and Ping growing up and falling in love. She once brought it up to Ping when they were pretending to hide from evil trolls under a bush.

He only shrugged, understanding falling in love as much as she. Cai, however, was not one to be left in the dark. While Ping shrugged it off and just moved onto the next thing of importance in his mind, she wanted to understand the joke between her father and his. A couple days later she was watching a movie about a smart lady falling in love with a fluffy beast man, the woman near the end started yelling about love and then the monster turned man and her started kissing. Quickly the little girl came up with a plan. The next time she saw Ping was a few days later, and when the two were alone Cai dared him to kiss her. She was going to understand this falling in love nonsense, and in all the movies she had watched in those few days about love they kissed.

When he tried she ran away. She never could figure out why, when on the way home she stopped to think about it, but when he leaned in her heart started to quicken and she just dashed away. Ping then thought it was a game and chased her. The dare was forgotten until Cai gained enough nerve to try again to understand the love business. They stayed close friends, going to each others houses to play and sharing all their secrets that were important to little kids for two years all the way up till Ping and Yu had to move away.

She went with her father and Bie to see them off, and she couldn't stop the tears when Yu patted her gently on the head and Ping gave her a hug. Her father, to finally make her stop crying, bought her a new stuffed animal and carried her out of the store on his shoulder. She kept in touch with Ping, sending emails and pictures back and forth. She would sit down at the computer at least once a week, the stuffed lamb her father bought her in her lap, and she would tell Ping all about what she had done since the last email.

Her father and Bie tired to get her and Bie's son, Shan, close as a sort of replacement maybe for Ping, but Cai knew it wasn't the same. Shan was mild mannered, and did all in his power to avoid a fight. With Ping, Cai had felt safe. No matter what evil troll or mean bully attacked, Ping always protected her. But with Shan, Cai felt it her responsibility to protect him. She did become friends with him though, but she used their friendship as an excuse to go to his house for the off chance of getting to see Zhao Yun again. He was an amazingly handsome man who often worked with Bie.

Cai always dressed her best, while still trying not to be overly obvious because she just knew the teasing she would get since she watched the movies, when she knew that Yun was going to be there and often tried to finds something to talk about. He was always sweet to her, telling her she was just as pretty as a doll and he always was helpful and put up with all her antics. Cai believed there was hope for them, despite the fact that she was ten years old and he was probably only a little younger then her father.

She often would talk about him via email to Ping, or sometimes with Shan if she felt she was in the particular mood to. Both boys oddly fell quiet, Ping not returning an email for many days, when she did talk about Yun. But Cai didn't particularly care to think about them. Eventually, when Yun just didn't get the hint, she slowly out grew him and decided to let him down gently one day when he had come to, supposedly, visit her father. He was sitting on the porch, and she had given herself the job of keeping him company while her Father fought his hangover.

"You know, Yun, we'd never work. We both just need to move on," she said after a moment of silence. The conversation had not gone anywhere near them, and so Cai decided she just needed to be blunt about it, but she did so try to let him down easy.

His eyes widened with shock, and he quickly had to suppress a smile that was forming on his face. "Really Cai?"

"Yes sir. But, I would still like to be friends." Cai pouted for a moment then, not liking the way she was picking up her father's more military speech. Yun, however, didn't seem to mind.

"I think, then, that I can go on." He nodded to her with a smile, trying not to laugh.

"Good, I like being your friend." A smile broke out on her face, showing her pretty whites.

"And I yours Cai." Her father wobbled out then, hanging on the doorframe, mumbling something as he nodded to Yun. "Thank you for the company Cai," Yun said with a bow of his head as he rose. Cai nodded, smiling and waving. Years later she laughed about the infatuation, but she never could bring it up to Yun himself. Shan and Ping both seemed happier then, though, when she had gotten around to telling them that she was over the man.

Ping returned with his father when he was nineteen. Cai, her father, Bie, and Shan all awaited them at the air port. Cai was ecstatic, but hid it under a calm exterior. Over the years she had learned to keep calmer then most others. Her father, although had never threatened to hit her, never even came close, he was prone to violent actions and was excited easily. His heavy drinking didn't help any.

Cai couldn't help herself when she saw Ping though and quickly walked up to him. Unsure though if a hug was in order she just smiled as she faced him. He tentatively smiled back, as unsure as her. Cai, unable to take the silence, desperately wanting to hear him, said the first thing that came to mind. "Have you gotten taller?" Ping chuckled, blushing slightly. Not that it was visible with his deep tan.

Cai laughed, and couldn't resist anymore. She gave her childhood friend a hug. He had indeed gotten taller, she thought. She only reached his shoulders, when they had been the same height ten years before. She laughed at the thought, blushing a bit when she saw the giant Yu walk past them with a chuckle of his own. The two quickly parted, Ping turning to face the others. Cai used the time to inspect him.

He had sent pictures, but in person he was different. His hair was a lighter shade of brown, and he let fall loose around his ears. He was muscular now, his casual green shirt not hiding the build body beneath. His large arms gave away what the shirt did hide, and his hands had spanned her hips in the hug. He was no longer the scrawny boy who hid with her under the bushes. Cai giggled, earning a look from him and Shan. She quickly brought up another topic, not yet wanting to talk about past memories. "Ping, meet Shan. Shan, Ping," Cai introduced smiling.

The two boys met each others gaze squarely, and Cai couldn't help but compare since they were now both standing before her. She was surprised that they were of equal height, their shoes probably making the difference. Ping happened to be wearing thicker sneakers then Shan, and used the quarter of an inch to his advantage by looking down at Shan. Not that Cai knew how he was able to look down at Shan without looking snobbish, but somehow Ping had mastered the skill. Shan, however, surprisingly didn't back down from the look.

A little worried, Cai glanced past them to their fathers who watched with curious gazes. Yu finally took pity on her, interrupting the glaring contest. "Cai, my son gets a hug and I do not get a hello? Come over here and let me get a look at you," he said with a chuckle, both boys jumping at his deep voice. Cai smiled, mouthing a thank you to him and she stepped before him.

The two boy's relationship never got better, each one seemingly competing with each other. Not that it was much of a competition. Ping was obviously the better athlete and handy man, the protector and the more talkative one, having ten years of stories to tell. Shan was smarter, not that Ping was dumb, but Shan excelled in school. He was a year ahead then he should have been, having a personal tutor named Liang. He loved to rub such things in Ping's nose, since even the local girls flocked more to Ping then to Shan. Cai always said it was just because Shan attracted the more shy girls, and not to worry about it. But she would watch some of the local girls with a deadly expression. Not quite a glare, but it was almost more like a lethal version of her everyday calm mask, and Shan always seemed to grow sad then.

Cai wasn't sure when she started thinking of Ping as a handsome man, then the boy next door. But the change came as a mild shock to her when she realized it, her and him buying some ice cream and going to feed the ducks at the pond in the local park. The more surprising shock was when she realized she was fond of the idea of being his girl. That had been when he was fixing up her car for her when it had died on the school grounds and some girls decided they wanted to flirt with Ping.

It wasn't surprising that they the girls club had flocked over, Ping being attractive, well built, and only in a white wife beater as he looked under the hood of her car. The four girls all sauntered over, waving their hips. Not that Ping noticed, looking at her engine, but Cai gave them points for trying. They then spoke to her briefly, Ping looking up to see the new comers. That was all the vultures needed and they dived in to discuss things with him.

Cai watched with a raised eyebrow, chin in the palm of her hand, elbow on her knee, as she sat on the island next to her parking spot. At first she felt horrible, hating the way the girls got up next to Ping and rubbed shoulders and other such things. Like dropping pens so their shorts raised a little high, or leaning on her car and flaunting their cleavage. The girls were obviously practiced in the arts of wooing a man. But as quickly as her jealously rose, it disappeared. She glanced from the girls to Ping, and almost wanted to laugh.

Ping looked completely lost, floundering for a way out of the girl's path. He tried to ignore them, to continue working on the car, but the club leader only continued to talk, asking question about cars and accidently rubbing his hand as she pointed at things. Cai watched with a smile, snickering quietly when the girls all ended up walking to their car dejected and looking quite upset. Ping watched them go like a cat would a dog that got tired of barking up the tree, and he set the tool he had in his hand down. He caught Cai's giggle though and turned to her with a glare. "They like you," she teased.

He scoffed. "They could have kept it to themselves."

"Don't like four girls attention? Can't handle the heat, Ping?" He glared at her for that, throwing the oil rag at her and going back to the engine. Cai laughed, catching the rag. He just grinned and shook his head and he finished with her car. A week after that, Ping officially asked her out. Cai had been so thrilled, her father had laughed as she dashed around when getting ready. He teased her, for once not a trace of alcohol on his breath. Ping appeared on time, and yet he still ended up sitting with Fei on the couch for thirty minutes.

Fei laughed about waiting on woman, and how it was something that came natural and was just better then not waiting for the girls. Ping nodded, looking quite happy that he wasn't getting the lecture most fathers, especially a father like Fei would give. He didn't have to wait long, Fei deciding it was time for the speech when Cai was heard running into the bathroom for one reason of another. Fei started to use the voice, the voice Ping's own father had used to tell him he better respect Cai, and Ping instantly straightened in his seat.

Yu's astounding military background had obviously rubbed off on Ping as Fei's did on Cai, for the boy responding to everything with a 'Yes sir' or sometimes a quick 'No sir'. Fei stopped his rant when Cai made her way down the stairs, both men standing to greet her, making her blush. "I'm so sorry Ping," she started, plucking at her shirt. "I tried to be on time… nothing looked good though." She mumbled the last part, and started to yank on the string she had pulled out of the shirt when Ping didn't respond. He only stared, brown eyes wide and jaw a little slack.

Fei smacked him over the head. "You better pay more attention boy! I'm needing my little girl to be in safe hands!" Ping nodded urgently, giving another 'yes sir'.Cai giggled as her father crossed his arms over his chest and nodded once jerkily with a grunt. Ping walked out behind Cai, glancing back himself when Cai waved back at her father. The two continued to date, making a steady relationship. Shan seemed to disappear then, and Cai was somewhat concerned about the boy. But when she did call him, the conversations ended up being short and quick.

Her father said not to worry about it, and he told her time and time again that he was just being a boy. Eventually Cai had to accept it, and she decided she'd let Shan come back to her if he so chose to. She would sometimes mention him to Ping, who wasn't as against her worrying about Shan as she had thought he would be, not liking Shan for whatever reason. He never really told her why, just shrugging and mumbling stupid answers. Cai stopped asking him after a bit, and thought less and less of Shan as the months went by and he did nothing.

She invited Ping for her senior prom when the time came, and was thrilled when he agreed. She herself kept it all inside, but the idea of the romantic night with Ping sent her on a whirlwind of daydreams. It was the closest she was probably ever going to get to a ball room dance, and she just wanted the romantic event to always remember. She wasn't delusional enough to think she and Ping would go on and get married, most high school relationships not lasting long enough to make a good marriage, but she did love Ping. Cai knew she did love him, she just wasn't going to set herself up for the likely depression by thinking their love would last until she was in her mid twenties to get married.

On the day of the prom she, her father got a phone call. She had been in the kitchen, making a dinner her father could throw in the microwave when he got hungry. She was shocked to hear him cursing and slamming things in the other room. He had been getting over his drinking habit, his violent reactions slowly diminishing. Setting the dish she had in the refrigerator quickly she walked out, wiping her hands on her pants. Her father stomped around the room, throwing the phone at the couch. He stopped when he saw her standing in the arch way, the two staring at each other momentarily.

"Father?" Cai asked slowly, stepping forward. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the news, not with the way he looked at her.

"Go get your purse Cai," he mumbled, deflating and suddenly looking very tired and very vulnerable. "We've got to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Yu and Ping were in a drunk driving accident. They are in emergency as we speak. That was Bie on the phone." Cai gasped, but she stopped herself from crying. They would pull through. They both were so strong. Turning, she dashed up the stairs and into her bedroom to grab her purse and then to the garage and got in the passenger seat while her father started the car. Bie was already at the hospital, sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs. Shan was trying to get off work, he had said. Ping died that night, the drunken men hitting his side of the car, and Yu died the next morning. The three in the other car, a Gan Ning, Lu Xun, and Lu Meng, were all out of the hospital in three days as good as new.

Cai, after their funeral, stood before her full length mirror holding her white and green dress up against her, modeling the ruined dress and crying. Cursing, the dress was put away deep in the back of her closet and not seen for a few years. Shan slowly came back to her, making a point to talk to her a little more each week. Her father fell back into his drinking habits, and Liu became a somewhat bitter man. Both were still the sweet men she had grown up with, on most occasions, but both of them grew a hard edge that was impenetrable. Cai said nothing about it, letting her father fall into his drunken depressions, and on the worse nights she often ignored the calls from Shan. She would quietly make her way up to her room and clutch to the little lamb that sat between her pillows on her bed and rock back and forth like she and Ping would do when he had held her on his lap at the park when they would listen to his music.

_That was longer and sadder then I expected it to be. My main goal in this one was to compare her relationship with Guan Ping and Liu C/Shan. I like it. I also really like Xing Cai. Yes, her moveset was not the best, not even close, but I liked her. She had a sweet personality that I liked, and I personally thought she was the prettiest girl in DW5. I was kind of upset with her ending, real and in the game. That, and I am surprised she didn't get a bigger fanbase. She hadn't been there long, but I expected a bigger one._


	7. DaCe and YuXiao

He opened his eyes, and realized three things. It was extremely dark, he couldn't feel half his body, and what he could feel hurt like hell. Experimentally he tried to move his arm and yelped when the pain made tears appear in his eyes. Taking deep breaths, he relaxed the arm and twitched the other one. It didn't hurt as bad. He raised his left arm to find he was buried by rubble.

"Great," he mumbled, pushed against a piece lightly. He somewhat hoped it would miraculously just all fall away, leaving him air to breath and room to move. The slab fell inward some, making him yelp again. Evening out his breathing again, since suffocating wasn't one of the most pleasant of deaths, he tapped the slab one more time. It didn't move. "Yeah, fantastic. This explains why I can't feel my legs."

He lay still for a moment, eyes closed, and tried to think. He didn't have the strength to hold the slab if it fell inwards onto him, and he didn't really think he could reach up and push out enough to make it fall back. But even then, it would land on his already numb legs. And his right arm still burned.

His brown eyes shot open when he heard a distant yell. Wetting his lips he gave a shout. It was worth the air if he could get out. He screamed again and again until his voice cracked. The sound of rubble moving made him smile, but the voice made him cry in relief. "Don't worry, I'll get you out," the man on the outside said, and more rubble was being moved.

The dangerous slab was pulled away, and the light blinded him for a moment at first, but the cool air made him give a small sigh. "Ce? You're so lucky, I don't know if its fair." The man blinked to see. The face peering into the hole looked horrible. The once beautiful brown hair was matted, cut, and tangled. Blood and mud covered his pristine face, one eye swollen badly.

"I've never seen you this ugly, Yu," Ce said with a small chuckle.

"If not for the fact that I've already got you half out I think I'd leave you," Yu said, disappearing from the hole to move some more of the rubble away. Ce gave a small laugh, which died his chest clenched in pain.

"I take it we lost?"

"I don't know. I pulled myself out of a similar position you are in to find the area looking like this. I think, from the looks, neither side really won this battle, my friend."

"Help me stand if you can," Ce said as the last of the mess fell away, extending his good hand up. Yu took it and slung it over his shoulders and half lifted Ce. As they found balance, Ce glanced around. Fog, smog, or dirt filled the air, and he couldn't see far. Everything was destroyed. He could count the buildings that still stood, or parts still stood. Wood, iron, clay littered the ground. As he skimmed over it all he couldn't see a patch of the earth. Everything was covered in the destruction.

"We lost." Ce looked over to Yu, who nodded.

"If nothing else, we did not win." Ce shook his head, hand clutching Yu's shoulder. Neither voiced their concerns about getting out of the dead town, instead hobbling through the destruction together. They moved with a sense of hurry, not stopping when one would stumble but dragged them along until they again got footing. Both silently agreed they had to get out, that staying too long was out of the question.

As they made their way around a group of poles sticking from the ground, not looking at what was stabbed under them, they heard a shrill cry. Tense now, muscles straining further in their fear, they looked up. They slowed to a stop, mouths dropped. "The Worms are here," Ce mumbled, his grip on Yu's shoulder making his knuckles white. The six forms in the sky, barely visible between the dirt in the sky, looped and spiraled as they came closer, the cries growing louder. "Think we could ask them for a ride home?"

"I think we'd have a better chance of asking them to aim at us so the death would at least be painless," Yu said, voice deadpan. The slim line of hope was lost.

"If nothing else antagonize them to aim at us right?"

"You are very good at that," Yu conceded. Ce chuckled, shaking his head as he stared at the ground. He sighed then as he watched the little rocks fell from his brown hair and bounced down the little slope. "Come. Maybe we can continue on and not be spotted."

"Or Lu Bu will fly in and beat them all up only after swearing his undying loyalty to you," Ce said, smiling when Yu gave a small one breath laugh.

"That would be nice, though rather unwelcome." The two stilled when the flap of wings was heard, and then the gust of wind that caused the men to topple over with a crash. Turning, ignoring the pain, they looked up. The wyvern was massive as it perched upon one of the walls that still stood, its wings spread at full length for balance. Its horned head swung a little, the glowing mark upon its skull almost entrancing before its rider jerked the reins and it straightened.

"Holy shit," Ce murmured, Yu nodding. The worms mouth opened, wisps of green spreading from its mouth like smoke, the flames in its mouth lighting its black form eerily. The woman upon its back spoke, her words a messy language Ce and Yu did not understand. She raised her hand, the staff held above her head as her voice rose. The wyvern opened its mouth wider, the flames lighting the area now. "Holy shit," Ce repeated.

The wyvern clamped its mouth shut, the green wisps filling the area in a dance, and it gave a giant leap to another perch with a cry. Yu and Ce covered their ears, flinching. The red wyvern landed with more grace then the black one, its slender body more adapt to speed and lithe movements then the bulky black worm. It extended its long neck and gave a roar, spreading its wings to look larger and swung its spiked tail dangerously.

The two women atop the monsters started yelling at each other in the rough language, the worms becoming antsy as they roared back on forth. Ce, leaning towards Yu, pointed upwards. Yu craned his neck to see three more worms circling around the gathering. The two men glanced at each other both looking ready wet their pants as they inched away from the brewing fight. Their slow escape was stopped by the black whip like tail snapping at the ground near them, sending the rubble flying.

They covered their faces, giving a scream as they curled up. The women's screams got louder as the rubble smashed into the ground, and the pressure of wind informed the cowering men of a third worm landing. Unfolding his arms, Ce twisted the best he could to see the third, getting all he could from the deathly experience. The wyvern was white, speckles of red giving the worm more character then the others. Its long neck extended out to them, its large crystal blue eye causing both men to still in awe and fear.

Its rider joined in the argument, her hood almost falling in her dramatic movements as she argued. Finally the black wyvern hopped away some, the green wisps leaving a trail as it took off towards the sky. The men and the white wyvern rider watched as the red dragon reached towards the sky and gave a long shrill howl after it. "Why aren't we dead yet?" Ce asked quietly, praying the others couldn't hear him. Yu shrugged, still watching with wide eyes as the red wyvern turned to face them, the hooded lady holding her hand to her chest.

"You are… alright?" the soft voice said slowly, the words coming out unsure.

"Excuse me?" Ce said, eyebrows rose as high as they could go.

"Are you alright?" she said again, with a little more force. The woman on the white wyvern said something in the other language and the red rider waved it away. "The Black One did not inflict harm upon you?"

"I don't think she's fluent," Yu mumbled, eyes even wider then before.

"No?" Ce said slowly, as unsure as the woman.

"Very good."

"Yes?" Ce looked to Yu for help, though he doubted he'd get any. The woman on the white wyvern again said something, to which the red replied with a quick answer.

"You must come," the red rider said, turning back to the men.

"Come? Where? How?"

"I'm officially lost," Yu said, looking as bewildered as Ce sounded.

"No. You Zhou Yu yes?" the white rider interjected, sounding far too cheery to be somebody with her job. Both the men jumped and tried to turn, but ended up rolling in pain. "Oh no! They pain!" Ce forced himself to sit straight, and watched in awe as the red rider instructed the wyvern to move before them. If the situation had been any different, Ce would have laughed at watching the worm hop like a sparrow. Ce could no longer see the red rider, the giant reptile filling his view, and he was shocked to see her swing down around the side and land in a crouch.

The sound of walking made him crane his neck to turn, and the white hooded woman walked behind them, a bounce in her step. She said something again to the red girl, pointing at Yu. The red rider replied, sounding almost exasperated. "You ride with me," she said slowly, pointing to Ce. "He ride with her." She pointed from Yu to the white lady.

"What?" both men said together, again looking terrified.

"We ride. We take you to Wu land."

"Ride? On… them?" Yu floundered for the right, inoffensive word.

"No worries. She nice." The white lady clapped, making Ce doubt his earlier guess of her age.

"Yes. Prince and friend are safe now," the red lady nodded. "Come. You must be healed soon. Dangerously pained." She walked forward, reaching for Ce's arm. Ce, in shock, could only comply until the pain hit again. He fell, making the lady fall as well with a yelp. He tensed as the wyvern tensed.

"Alright?" the white lady asked, stepping towards them. The red lady replied in her language, sitting up under Ce's arm with a sigh. The white lady put her hands on her hips and looked to Yu. "I doubt I carry you. Big man," she pointed to him, "little lady" she pointed to herself. Yu simply nodded, still looking dazed.

The red lady stood, untangling herself. Ce trying to help got a look under her hood. A beautiful oval face, framed perfectly by almost black hair had him loosing his breath. Her red lips were slightly parted; her big doe brown eyes scrutinizing her cloak made him suddenly feel very self conscience. He did remember to avert his eyes as she straightened, not wanting her to know what he saw.

"Please, stay brave," she said, turning to him. He nodded, not trusting his tongue. She then nodded to the lady in white and then turned to the Wyvern. She spoke in her language to it, as did the lady in white, and the worms gave a growl from deep in their chests before hopping around to a sage position. From there they lowered themselves to lie on the ground. "We need speed now, please." The lady in red grabbed his arm and tried to support him as she directed him to the Wyvern.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Ce mumbled, watching the dragon with wide eyes and quick breaths, concentrating on that and not the pain. Trying to crawl up onto the beast was painful. The strap was thin that wrapped around its chest to hold the small saddle, and Ce wasn't sure how to pull himself up. With the ladies less then fluent speech he ended up leaning on her minutes as they tried to figure it out.

A crash had them looking back to see the white lady lying on the ground, groaning as Yu leaned against the Wyvern, looking absolutely terrified. The red lady shouted something, and when there was a mumbled reply she went back to trying to instruct Ce. "She's okay?" he asked, interrupting her.

"Yes-" she was interrupted again, but by a roar. They all looked up to see the other four flying low. The lady in red said something that sounded dangerous in her language and shouted to her worm. The white lady jumped to her feet and did the same. The dragons sat up with might roars, heads swooping towards the couples. Ce and Yu screamed as the monsters neared tripped them. Lying on his stomach, Ce stared at the forehead of the dragon, holding onto one of its horns and no longer thinking.

Yu clung to the white wyverns head, holding onto the large goat like horns of the dragon, eyes closed and praying. The girls swung up to the saddles and the wyverns launched into the air. The four other worms started to swoop over the battlefield, their flames lighting the battleground. The wyverns furiously flapped their wings, hoping to escape the heat. The girls sat in the saddles, urging their worms on in their language, glancing back momentarily to watch the magnificent display as the men prayed on the wyverns heads.

The wyverns neared each other, allowing the girls to converse as both guys looked to each other for help. Ways away, the wyverns again landed, hopping until they found their balance. Lowering their heads, they let the men slide off and onto their butts. "I think," Ce started, "it'd have been easier on my heart to of just stayed under the pile of rubble."

"I'll keep that in mind next time," Yu mumbled, laying on his back and covering his eyes. "I'm so lucky I didn't drink anything before the battle."

"That's a plus." Ce nodded. "I still hurt though."

"I've gone numb. I think it's the shock."

"Alright?" the white lady bounced before them, rocking on her feet.

"Why the hell did you save us?" Ce asked, trying to run his good hand through his destroyed hair.

"Paid lots of gold to find Prince of Wu. Friend come along because we assume you decide not to come without friend," the red lady said, more fluent then the lady in white apparently, stepping before them.

"Thank you," Yu said, not sitting up.

"You are welcome," the white lady said.

"Please rest. Me and her discuss plan now." The red lady turned to the other and the two went off in their language, probably trying to figure out how to get the two men home. Ce watched them for a moment, particularly the lady in red before groaning. Yu let his arm fall away from his eyes and turned his head to look at him. Ce started to peel away his armor, grinding his teeth.

"Do you know how freakishly lucky we are?" Yu asked, eyeing the shoulder guard that landed near his head from where Ce tossed it.

"Some would say annoyingly freakish. I say I got skills. Or connections." Ce pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it into the pile. "You don't happen to carry bandages do you?"

"It's already scabbed over. You just need to pray it doesn't get infected." Yu looked to the sky, trying to ignore the pillar of smoke in the corner of his vision.

"I wonder how Pops paid for it."

"How do you know it was Lord Jian?"

"I'm being optimistic." Yu didn't respond. Ce fell silent as well, and started to roll up his pants. He needed to see the damage.

The fire crackled before them, reminding the men all too much of the scene they had fled. The white lady had stayed with them, her Wyvern curled with its head resting on its tail to protect them from wind. The red lady had flown off towards camp to tell the soldiers where they needed to go to pick up Ce and Yu. The lady now hummed as she leaned against the wyvern, hood still up. She had bandaged them both, using up all her and the other lady's bandages.

Ce had never before seen the worms, not many had, and had been just as surprised that the rider was a small girl then a large man. The worms were a species of dragon that lived farther in the mountains. The story went that humans had made a bond with them, and thus the species had been interlinked to the humans of the area for eons. The riders now made money by destroying battlefields, burning the remains forever. From all the stories the riders were none too nice about it. Half of the stories Ce had heard made them out to be as monstrous as demons. Much like the black wyvern rider.

There were many ups though, the whole reason they were paid to do so was to keep away the Scavenger Demons. Dangerous beasts that loved to feed and live in areas like destroyed battlegrounds. They find the grounds by the smell left behind, and in groups were even more dangerous then alone. The worms and there riders burned the grounds to keep the species away, as well as to help the vegetation. The only real downfall was that everything was lost, from valuables to survivors. That and their prices sometimes became steep.

Steeper still were their prices for other things. The Worms could be hired to fight, or scout areas but the prices were amazingly high. They claimed that they did not want to be apart of the petty wars of the lowlanders, but if the price was right they could not refuse. Ce was unsure how anybody got them the message quick enough to save him, unless he had been under the rubble longer then he had imagined, but knew he'd have to thank the person face to face. Slowly, Ce lowered himself to the ground and onto his back. He closed his eyes with a smile, thinking back to the pretty face he had seen under the hood. It was a pleasant, most welcome surprise.

_So yeah, I was really bored and wrote this out in about two hours. Along with surfing the Internet and dinner during the two hours. I kind of like it, but at the same time I'm iffy. In any case, I didn't want to make a whole new story for it so I added it to _**Better Half**_. If it (somehow) becomes my next big story, I'll just take it down from there and add it to a new one. Or just skip the deletion part and just make a new one too. However it works. Yes, the two girls on the wyverns are Da and Xiao._

Worms is an older term for dragons

Wyverns are dragons where their front legs aren't legs but wings. Look it up.


	8. More Da Qiao and Sun Ce

_Okay, these are from my LJ. Or the one's I like, slightly edited. The other ones, I might edit them. But I liked these and wanted them somewhere I at least know they'll be seen._

**New**

The table fell silent as he neared. Every single person at the table quieting and turning to get a good look at him. He, in turn, gave everybody at the table a full hearted glare. Upon his cheek was the bright red mark only a girl would leave upon a man's figure. The remains of a stinging slap.

"What happened to you?" one asked. He sat lazily against the table, brown eyes laughing at his pain. His equally brown hair fell around his face, to his strong jaw. He was the only man at school to have a goatee, which gave the senior much attention. His shirt was partially open, and the school jacket tossed lazily on the table.

"What's it look like?" the senior snapped. His lighter brown hair was spiked defying gravity, green hazel eyes narrowed. He was of smaller build than the other, but hardly any less fit. His uniform was hardly considered such anymore. The white shirt was mostly open, flaunting his many tattoos, and his many necklaces jingling. His jacket was no where to be seen, and hadn't been seen since the first day of school.

"Looks like you're whipped, Ning!" said another. He was only a junior, yet matched him in height. His long black hair was pulled up into a ponytail, dark brown eyes challenging the senior. His uniform fully assembled, although untucked and slightly wrinkled. Ning swung to him, growling. "Who's the unlucky broad?"

"I was canning a freshman, and I ain't scared to can a junior." Ning threateningly advanced. The junior stood up, ready for a fight.

"I'll throw both of you in the dumpster! Sit down, Tong. Ning, how'd you get slapped canning a freshman? Get a girl?" All the men at the table grinned. The school uniform for girls was a skirt, thus when canned everything was open for viewing for anybody passing until she got out. All the girls quickly learned to wear underwear that covered more than not, for a rumor of less underwear could get a girl canned.

"Shuddap Ce," Ning said, but he turned his back on Tong and took a seat. Tong followed, taking his own chair with quiet grumbles. Each one at the table turned to look at Ning, who sent all of them a glare before starting his story. "I was in the hall, late 'cause Mrs. Zhu was giving me hell. Saw Wei. You guys know him right? Kisses up to Mr. Zhuge, total teachers pet. At least, whenever I'm in Anatomy class he does. Stupid freshman. Really don't like him, so I canned the sucker.

"I was trying to decide whether or not I wanted to tip him and roll him down the hallway when a chick stomps up and starts yelling at me. Didn't really listen to her though. She was a cute little thing, couldn't tell what grade she was in. When she finally shut up, I responded in kind. 'Don't know if I should can you or kiss you'. Chick got all flustered, I personally thought she was going to hit me with the books she had in her hands. Luckily, she only slapped me. Books were thick looking.

"Anyway, I stood there shocked and she tipped the can over and helped Wei out. Giving me one of those nasty chick glares, ya know, those ones that only a pissed off-that's her!" All of them turn to see who Ning was pointing at. She walked beside a girl of similar size. She did look a little on the short side, not that many girls were considered tall to them. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a barrette, shorter layers framing her face. Her large dark eyes watched her companion, and she giggled lightly. She wore the traditional jacket and skirt of the school, ironed and pretty.

Her companion was just as tall, and just as neatly dressed. Her lighter hair pulled up into a ponytail, bouncing along. Her eyes a mix of blues and greens looked from the girl to the surrounding cafeteria. The two found an empty table and sat, moving their books so as no food got on them. Ce raised an eyebrow before turning back to Ning with a smirk.

"She what? Comes up to your chest and is the size of a toothpick. How'd she get to hit you?" he teased with a smirk.

"She's a junior," the smallest one of the group said, stopping Ning from retorting. All six at the table turned to him. The only sophomore at the table, he grinned bashfully. He had been Ce and Yu's adopted underclassmen. Thus he was saved from any canning, being stuck in lockers, or any other embarrassing pranks. At least from them. Short light brown hair shaped his boyish face, hazel eyes glancing around the table. Prim and proper, his uniform was fully assembled and clean. "Her name is Qiao Da. At least, if you were speaking about the darker haired one. Her sister is Qiao Xiao. Both of them are juniors. I have Da in my piano class.

"She and her sister were homeschooled, lived to the west. When their dad was transferred here, they came here. They have most of their credits and are just kind of taking electives."

"You know a lot about them, Xun. When'd they show?" Ning asked, leaning on the table with his elbow.

"About three days ago she entered my piano class. She sits next to me, so we talk." Xun shrugged. Ning and Xun continued to talk, Tong entering and starting an argument with a sarcastic remark. Ce grinned before glancing over to his best friend. Yu, however, was glancing back at the two sisters, leaning on his hand. Ce grinned, glancing back at the two girls as well. He had been so busy as of late preparing his prank he hadn't noticed any new kids, and probably had failed three tests. Of course, if he remembered correctly there was one in his photography class, as well as his chemistry and gym. Grin growing, he turned back to watch Tong and Ning get in each others face, nose to nose. Ci, sitting to Ning's left, kicked the chair.

The three boys went down, Ning landing on Tong who had hit Xun's chair. The three were sprawled out in a tangle of limbs and chair legs. The table broke out laughing, Ce and Yu giving Ci a high fist bump before looking down to Xun. The cafeteria glanced at the rowdy table before continuing their lunches.

**Alarm**

He awoke to a light peeking through the closed curtains. He quietly stretched, not wanting to wake the woman lying on his chest so comfortably. Giving a sigh of contentment, he brought the hand that had held her waist to run his fingers through her dark chocolate hair. He had always loved her long hair, and had been so glad that she hadn't ever cut it.

She repositioned herself in her sleep, throwing a leg over him and arm wrapping around his neck. He resisted the need to chuckle. She was always so demure and lady liked, it had been surprising how demanding she truly was. He turned his head to kiss her temple, catching the green light of their clock. He had thirty minutes before the alarm went off.

Scowling, he glanced back down at his wife. With luck, he'd be able to reach the root of all evils. He carefully removed her arm from his neck. She mumbled something, and he soothingly rubbed her back until she fell back to quiet slumber. He then scooted over to the side of the bed, quietly cursing their tangled sheets. Finally within reach, he yanked the cord from the wall and watched with great satisfaction as the green light died.

Of course, now he was on her side of the bed. The alarm had always been on her side, because she never chucked it at the wall. And her side was cold. But he couldn't bring himself to be upset at the discomfort. If it all went according to plan, he'd have an extra day to love his wife. Two days of heaven weren't enough, in his opinion. Call him selfish, but it didn't change a thing. All he had to do was convince his ever responsible wife to stay in bed when she finally awoke. He wasn't going to rush it however, and preoccupied the time with running his hands through her hair.

Her internal alarm went off within an hour. She blinked sleepily, her dark coffee eyes staring at the wall with an uncomprehending expression before she gave a small yawn. He watched as she stretched, resembling a cat, and giving him a lovely view. She groaned and sat back, straddling him. She flipped her hair out of her face and mumbled a good morning to him in the language of 'Monday morning drowsiness'.

"Morning love," he said, hands going behind his head. One of her eyebrows went under her bangs, and she glanced over at the clock. Probably to see what time it was to try and figure out when he had awoken. Seeing the empty screen of the electric clock her doe like eyes widened.

"What'd you do to the clock? That was an expensive one Ce!" She was considerably sober as she turned back to him.

"It's only unplugged! I didn't break it or anything!" He held his hands up.

"What time is it? It's Monday! I have to get to work!"

"No you don't."

"We're getting a new shipment of books today and the kids are coming in to read! I've got-"

"You've got an assistant; she can look over the books. And the kids ain't stupid. They got eyes." Ce rubbed a circle on her hip with his thumb, the other hand behind his head again.

"And what about you! Yu will kill you for not going in! You are important! They depend on you at the fire station!" she chastised, swatting his thumb away with an adorable frown. Their eyes locked in glares. They continued the stare down for moments before she huffed and got up. He frowned, watching as she stumbled around the room and found her nightgown.

She didn't look back as she walked out the room. He lay in bed, pouting. Turning he head, he glared at the alarm clock for no other reason than he needed to direct his anger somewhere. When it did nothing that would deserve a worthy throw, he glanced back at the door. With a long, dreaded sigh, he sat up and gave numerous stretches before grabbing the sheets. Mondays sucked, he decided as he threw the covers to the side. Standing, he spotted his boxers. Pulling them on he was turning to his closet when he spotted his wife in the door way.

She leaned against the frame, a piece of cake that she had baked Friday in her hand. "Da?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She swallowed a bite. "You obviously hadn't called it to tell either of our works that we weren't going to be in. If I'm going to be playing hooky, I at least have to be responsible about it. Yu says he hates you." The grin that spread across his face made it all worth the hassle she'd have to go through tomorrow, she decided. He walked over to her, towering over her. He tore off a piece of the cake and took a bite before giving her a kiss.

**Movie**

Ce walked, arm wrapped around Da. His thumb hooked in the back pocket of her jeans, she leaned slightly into him. They followed the crowd out of the movie theaters, both content with each others presence alone. He gently asked her if she wanted an ice cream when they passed the small ice cream shop, to which she declined. She had filled up on the Dots. They made their way through the parking lot, Ce occasionally looking over his shoulder to glare at some boys with lingering eyes.

Da didn't notice, or at least pretended not to. He was such a possessive man; she had learned to just ignore it all. And to also be glad she had never been the overly flirting type of girl. He unlocked his truck, and being the gentleman his traditional father had raised him to be opened the door for her. It had surprised her to find out that he was such a gent. And neat. His truck was rarely ever a mess.

He helped her up, and when she was situated she pulled out her phone. Ce slid into the seat, and turned the truck on. Instead of pulling out he started to play with the radio. He glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow, when she quickly reached for his phone in his pocket and slid it open. She had never talked on the phone, even to him. Thus she didn't have a lot of texting, nor the internet. Not that he enjoyed talking on the phone; it was just an easy way to get through classes without falling asleep. He had been told he sometimes spoke in his sleep and would rather not go through that.

She continued to ignore him, quickly pushing buttons on his phone. Fed up with waiting, he spoke. "Da?"

"Oh, yes?" she said, glancing up at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" Surprisingly, at his question she blushed. She pushed some more buttons before looking back at him.

"Xiao is going to want a review of the movie," she mumbled. Ce urged her on with a look, enjoying her cute blush. "I don't remember a lot of it." She couldn't meet his eyes. But she didn't need to. She already knew he would have an expression on his face that was only capable by a man. She didn't need to look up from his phone, reading a review somebody had put online about the movie, to know that the smile on his face would only make her blush deepen.

**Floor**

Yu opened the door to his apartment with tired grace. He had been forced to work the night shift when Ning didn't show up and Xun went home sick. Locking the door he pulled his hair out of its customary ponytail and pulled off his jacket. Groaning he walked to the living room and towards his room, not too worried about waking up Ce. As he went to toss his jacket on the couch he tripped. He landed with a thud, face first in the carpet.

"Get off," was the harsh whisper beneath him. Pushing himself into a sitting position Yu looked down at Ce, who lay on the floor with pillows and a blanket. Ce sat up, ran his hand through his shaggy hair, and yawned before looking to Yu.

"What are you doing?"

"Waking up."

"Why are you on the floor?" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Because the beds and couch are taken. And if anybody busts in they'll do exactly what you did."

"What?"

"Da and Xiao have our beds and Shang Xaing claimed the couch 'cause I had to be a gentleman."

"What?" Yu repeated.

"Shang Xaing, if you don't remember, is visiting from Huang Zong. Da and Xiao were over studying, like we had planned, even though you were a no-show. They ended up staying late and just took the beds. I had to be a gentleman, so you can too. Take one of these pillows, find a blanket, and pick a spot of carpet."

"I just worked my shift and the night shift, and I got a test-"

"So, complain to Shang Xaing or Xiao. Complain to those two, and don't even think of trying to crawl into my bed. I personally find the floor not too bad. It's like camping. Besides, Da promised to make breakfast. It'll be our first decent breakfast this year," Ce said with a half awake smile. He then gave a shrug and a grunt before falling back onto the pillows. He then abruptly sat back up, grabbed his blanket, and then lay back down. Yu stayed where he sat for a moment, glaring whole heartedly at Ce, but when all Ce did was situate the sheet, he sighed and stood.

Picking up his jacket and pulling off his shirt he walked to his bedroom. Tossing them in and kicking off his shoes he glanced at his bed. Xiao lay in the bed on her stomach giving off quiet snores. He idly thought about just sleeping in his bed, not even waking the girl he obviously liked. But he was already sure Ce had tried to get in his bed with Da as well, as Ce was trying to woo the older Qiao as he was the younger. Shutting the door he walked to the hallway closet and pulled out a blanket. He then harshly took two of Ce's three pillows, to which Ce let him have with no fight, and found a spot on the floor. He lay down with quiet complaints, missing Shang Xiang's smile.

**Back Alley**

Da hated her sister's condo. Or, not the condo, but the layout of the place. The condo was actually very nice for what her sister paid for it. But, to throw out the trash, she had to walk out the back door, down the little dirt driveway, and into an alley to the dumpster. Both Da and Xiao silently agreed it was a horribly bad idea to throw the trash out at night.

So, under normal circumstances, Da wouldn't have been carrying the bag at arms length down the dirt path in her mismatched PJs at eleven at night. She also wouldn't be cursing Xiao's old dog, a boxer named Marauder. He had been given to Xiao when their old neighbor, Zou Ci from back when they lived with their parents, was moving and couldn't have a dog. Marauder had only been a year old then. Now the Boxer was a nuisance, at least in Da's point of view.

Marauder had carried in a dead cat, proud as could be. Da had yelped and jumped up on the counter, already reaching for the phone. Xiao was at work still, and had merely laughed at Da, saying he usually buried them. All she needed to do was put it in a bag and hang it on the fence. They'd throw it away tomorrow. Da couldn't do that though. She felt bad leaving the poor, dead, cat on the fence. So she told herself how stupid she was for being scared of the alley and almost caught Marauder's nose when she slammed the gate around the backyard shut.

She did however stop to look in the alley, to see if she could see anybody. Which was stupid. If somebody was in the back alley waiting to ambush people they wouldn't be easily seen. But she checked anyway. Still holding the plastic bag at arms length, she marched into the alley way with enough speed to do it quickly, but not enough to look crazy about it. Slamming the dumpster lid shut, and then remembering it was night and she shouldn't be slamming things, she cringed. Glancing around, she stepped back away from the dumpster and turned to leave.

But somebody stood in front of the alley. Her heart sped up. The man, she thought it was a man, slowly walked in. As he got closer, she saw he had a large black trash bag. Giving him a lot of room, she tried to see if she could dash around him. "Marauder get another cat?" a deep voice that made Da shiver had her freezing.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not Xiao." The man stopped, probably surprised. "Sorry. You just kind of look like her. At least in the dark. My bad."

"You know Xiao?"

"She's my neighbor. And I couldn't ask for a better one. Marauder keeps the dang cats away. They were everywhere before she came with that awesome dog of hers'." He grinned down at her. "You move in around here?"

"I'm staying with my sister for a bit."

"Oh? Well, then maybe I'll see you around. G'night." He dropped the bag in and walked out of the alley with a very lazy looking walk. Da watched after him for a moment, still running his voice through her head, before she heard Marauder's barking go off and a cat's hiss. A man laughed, yelling out "Good dog!" and Da broke into a run. Marauder was not bringing in another cat.

**Hot**

Da sat on the old swing, kicking at the ground to keep her swaying in the air. The giant tree provided shade, keeping her somewhat cooler. Her hair had been French braided earlier, but the smaller hairs surely were sticking out, and she officially hated her bras again. She had always loved the warm weather, but when it finally became hot she all but died.

She wasn't somebody who sweated, she just became damp enough that tight clingy clothes, like bras, became disgusting enough that she hated wearing them. Her tank top was too clingy as well, and her little shorts were as close to indecent as she ever wanted to get, but the weather was too hot to wear anything else.

Making another list of why she hated the heat, Da leaned back on the swing to gain speed. Hopefully the speed would create some type of breeze to her and cool her down. She was on reason number thirty-six, all the bugs come out, and making thirty-seven, all the evil poisonous reptiles come out to eat the bugs, when she spotted her long time boyfriend walking down the hill to her.

Her list was forgotten. He was one of the guys who enjoyed the sports, and the working out, and had the body because of it. So when he came walking down the hill in the thin white wife beater and the baggy jeans, she couldn't help but marvel at how good all the exercise did. She did, however, remember not to ogle or drool. No, Ce already had a large ego. Da tried to make it a point not to add. At least, not as often as she would have liked to.

Ce grabbed the ropes that held up the swing, leaning over her with the usual happy go lucky grin on his face, and Da decided that the heat couldn't be that bad, not when her boyfriend looked that good.

**Friend**

Da rushed down the street, her heels making clicking noises against the concrete. People glared after her, but she didn't have the time to be polite. She made it to the cross walk, and whined mentally to the 'Don't Walk' sign. Biting her bottom lip, she tapped her foot. When if finally turned she rushed past the other people to get across.

She couldn't believe that she was doing this. Honestly, she had better things to do then rush over drop off some message for Shang Xiang. Yes, she did adore her new found friend, and Da loved helping people, but running from the coffee shop she was working at during her lunch to the flower shop a block down was not something she was enjoying.

Glancing down at her hand where she wrote out the message, she dodged a person. The flower shop was a very homey looking place, being somewhat open and the flowers sorted in an eye catching way. Da herself had never paid it much mind, not having the money to spend on flowers. She hardly ever had money to spend, making life outside college and work nonexistent.

Taking deep breaths, she came to a stop in front of the little shop. Hand on her chest she tried to catch her breath. Slowly she walked in, taking time to look over the flowers. All the flowers looked lovely, not one withering in any form. She pushed some hair behind her ear as she lightly touched the petals of a lily.

"Do you need some help?"a voice said, making her jump. Turning, Da looked at a young man. He had shaggy golden brown hair, cinnamon eyes watching her intently. He had strong features, a solid jaw and muscular arms, the goatee only adding to his masculinity, making the fact that he sat next to a bin holding a bunch of bell lilies in a large white apron all the more comical.

He seemed to read her thoughts and sighed. "I was wondering, do you know where Sun Ce is? I have a message for him," she said, taking a few steps his way.

"That's me." He put the lilies in the bin, skillfully fanning the stems out so the lilies fell in a pleasing manner before standing and drying his hands on the apron. "What'cha got?"

Da stared up at him, not expecting him to be as tall as he was. "Um, Shang Xiang wanted me to tell you that Quan's appointment was changed, so she wasn't going to be in." Da looked up from her hand, feeling a little self conscience under his gaze.

"Darn it! She's going to make me stay here all day." He ran his hand through his hair with a sigh, closing his eyes. Da clasped her hands behind her back, again biting her bottom lip. "In any case, thanks."

"It wasn't a problem. I work down the street, so it wasn't that out of the way, and I know Shang Xiang would have gone if the positions were switched." Da smiled up at him, not quite sure why she said that.

"Down the- You must be Da then. Pleasure to meet you."

**Torn**

She slowly walked down the hall, eyes downcast. Ever since Ce had come home from the battle, wounded by the arrows, everything had been horribly gloomy. Everybody tried to play it off; everybody went around saying that he was going to pull through. That Ce was strong, and that Ce was going to make it. But deep down, she knew the smiles were fake and that she was not the only one to cry at night.

She came upon Ce's door, and she could make out the doctor in there. She stepped back, and she waited. Nobody came down the hall as she stood there, hands clasped in front of her, head bowed. The halls had seemed so empty and sad since Ce had been brought back. She glanced up when the doctor stepped out, shutting the door behind him. "Lady Da," the doctor said with a bow of his head.

She responded in kind, and was somewhat shocked when the doctor pulled her to the side. "What is it? Will my lord be alright?"

"I am surprised, my lady, that he has made it this long. You are smart, I'm sure you realize that each movement is painful. A few arrows landed near his spine, which is apart of all movement." The doctor glanced out the window before turning to her. "He lives on for you." With that, the doctor took his medicine bag and left with a small bow. Da stood in the spot, watching the doctor leave, tears already forming.

She waited outside Ce's door, staring down the hall, as the tears fell. She couldn't walk into his room already crying. No, she would prove she was strong. So she waited until she was able to stop the tears, she waited until her breathing was normal, and all the tears were soaked into the sleeve of her shirt, before she opened Ce's door and took the small steps in. He lay in his bed, eyes closed, and taking deep breaths. She knew he was in pain, just by the doctor having to treat him, she knew he had to be in pain.

He slowly opened his eyes, and he gave her the biggest smile he could. Da smiled back, taking hold of his hand. Ce wanted to say something, it was easy to see. But Da shook her head, still giving him the happiest smile she could. He tightened his grip on her hand, taking a deeper breath. Da proved herself, stopping the tears. Hardening her resolve, she crawled into the bed.

Ce was of course confused, watching her with tired walnut eyes. Da lay next to her husband, smiling still, and reached over. She gently moved some of his hair out of his face and kissed his temple. "It's alright Ce," she said, so quiet she wasn't sure he heard. "It's alright love. You can let go. I'm here, and it will all be okay. I'll watch over and protect our daughter. I'll stay strong and help her to become a woman. I'll take care of everything, and I will follow when everything is well and good. Go ahead, you can let go," she said it just as quietly, but the way his eyes clouded over, Da didn't have to guess that he heard.

His grip on her hand didn't loosen, and he tried to pull her closer. Da obliged, situating herself next to him. She gave him another kiss, and then laid her head upon his pillow. His walnut eyes closed, and his breathing was a little uneven. But Da kept her eyes closed, and didn't move. She couldn't stop the tears, or the shaky breaths, and so she clung to Ce and lived that night in her memories.

**Cheat**

Ce stared at the TV. He was currently playing on Ning's game, and he planned to beat his record. Ning himself was taking a shower, probably not knowing they were using his apartment since Ning was never awake in the morning. Which was one of the reasons that Ce and Yu decided to come over. Ning had a way of seemingly never having any work to do, yet had the best stereo system, game stations, a nice car, and usually a half full fridge. Ce glanced from the racing game to Xiao who was in the kitchen talking to Yu.

Xiao and her sister had caught his and Yu's attention when they had gone to discuss some happenings with their father, Qiao Xuan. The boys had again jumped at the chance to stay in the area. The two were somewhat local underground celebrities, and news had reached Cao in the upper town that Ce and Yu were taking interest and he was getting forceful. Xuan had asked Wu to watch the girls, swearing loyalty to Ce's father, Jian.

So, now the girls were stuck with them, not that Ce minded, until Cao realized he wasn't penetrating their territory without more power. Wu wasn't too big yet, but they were powerful enough to keep Cao out for now. Though, Cao was gaining power quick. Ce glanced from the screen to Da, and his mind froze for a moment. She was stretching, her flannel shirt lying on the table. Her hands held each other, and were raised to the ceiling. Her back was arched, and her head fell back as she gave a small moan.

Ce stared for a moment, mouth going dry. He gave a long blink as she sighed, lowering her arms and falling back into the chair. "Ce! The game!" Xiao, walking in from the kitchen, stealing a soda from Ning's ice box, screeched. Ce quickly looked back to the screen just in time to see his car crash and explode. He was in fifth place.

"Looks like he didn't beat Ning's record, Xiao. You owe me pizza," Da said with a victorious smile.

"You cheated! I saw!"

Da met Ce's gaze, giving him a smile. "Did not," she said, not looking away. "I only stretched." She gave him a wink, blushing slightly, as she turned to look at Xiao, who stomped her foot and pouted. Ce grinned, deciding that revenge was most definitely going to be sweet. Yu laughed at all three, almost falling out of the stool he sat on.

"What the hell are you doing here?' Ning asked from the hall, a towel on his head. He was shirtless, with only his necklaces on, his pants unbuttoned and barely staying on, broadcasting his red boxers. Da and Xiao blush and look away.

"Thought we'd drop by and pay ya a visit. Thought you might be getting lonely," Ce said with a laugh.

"Did you touch my food?"

"No."

"My beer?"

"No."

"Then whatever." Ning walked passed them all to his refrigerator.

**Disgust**

She sat, looking at the thing before her. Concoction? Monstrosity? Disgusting lump of goo? Swallowing, she glanced around the table. Everybody stared back, grinning like fools. Somehow or another, she had been put into a situation to where she had to eat the schools food. Everybody at the table had flung their food together making something that looked like it had been pulled out of the drain. Using her straw, her fork long having disappeared, she poked the mountain of grossness.

"C'mon Da, eat it!" Tong urged, face twisted into a sinister smile. "C'mon!" That reminded her of why she was going to take a bite of the thing. If she did, Ning had to chug a whole liter of soda. That still didn't make the mountain look appetizing.

"We were nice enough not to put milk in it," Yu said. She glared at him. The milk was the worst, so she should have been grateful. Almost anything without the milk mixed in was downable. Xun, maybe trying to be helpful, gave her a spork to use.

"You don't gotta," Ning said, looking as unhappy as she was. Gagging, she lifted the full spork and had sniffed it. The table cheered. In her mouth, it crunched. It stuck to her tongue, and it crunched. She had nothing to compare the taste to, except that she could imagine Shang Xiang's cooking to taste similar. Everybody watched, leaning forward to see. Swallowing, and gagging she choked a little. Ce, sitting to her left, rubbed her back as she coughed.

Feeling ready to puke, she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, proving she had swallowed. Xun beside her gagged, Ting cheered, Ning groaned, and Ce continued to rub her back. She had to take two more bites. As she readied her second one, Ci handed Ning the liter grinning like a fool. As he started drinking it, the table started placing bets on who would puke first. Da wondered why she and Xiao, who was betting on Ning to puke first, sat at the table as she downed her second bite. Showing everybody, she went for the third.

Sticking her tongue out, Ning had half downed the liter. Da gave a long groan, Xun moving to another seat. Ce however, continued to rub her back and gently guided her head to rest on his shoulder. She would have been grateful, if he hadn't of had the largest grin at that table and had betted that she would throw up first.

_Ha, longest I've ever posted. I think. In anycase, All Characters Belong to Koei. Yadda Yadda and what-not. Let me know which one's you like, and which ones you don't._

_Sorry guys. JeeJayMay pointed out that they didn't all match up. I should have stated this. They aren't all from the same timeline, I guess you'd say. They are a lot of shorts that I just kind of wrote out. Sorry for any confusion._


	9. More

_Alright, characters belong to KOEI, and all that _

**Fight**

Ce knew something was wrong as soon as he walked into the house. King was nowhere. That was unusual. His gut clenched. He dropped his jacket over the couch and slowly walked through the house. Everything was cleaned spotless, the backdoor locked tight, making Ce's dread grow. Da rarely ever cleaned passed vacuuming and dusting during the week.

If he thought the rest of the house was clean, Ce was scared of their room. Everything was organized and sorted. Ce was terrified to enter, for messing it up would probably result in his decapitation. He gently and quietly closed the door, giving a sigh when he heard the click. The evil, for now, was contained to their room. Now, Ce thought as he leaned on the door, he just needed to man up and face his wife. There was only one place she ever hid herself, especially if an argument happened or was going to and she didn't want to argue.

Ce thought it was rather childish of her, but it was a comfort factor she had picked up from when she was a child. Although her parents didn't fight often, when they did it became a yelling match. Da, when she was younger, would take Xiao and they would hide in the tub in the bathroom since it was the only room with a lock besides their parents. That, and Da had said since it would save them in an earthquake is should have saved them then.

As Da aged, the habit stuck. She often locked herself away in the bathroom, taking any pet in with her for comfort. Ce was slightly worried about what would happen when they got kids. Running a hand through his hair, he found the bathroom. She never used the one in their room; Da said it felt unnatural. The door was shut, and Ce was almost scared to see if it was locked, as predicted. Not because Da was hard to reason with, not because the probably impending argument would be overly difficult, and not because he didn't know what was wrong. For once Ce kind of understood her perfectly and knew probably what exactly was wrong.

Ce still dreaded it though. Grabbing the doorknob with a sigh, he turned it. The door wouldn't budge. She had locked it. "Da?" Ce called out, leaning on the door. King gave off rapid barks, at some point learning how not to breathe as he attacked the door. Poor giant rat probably needed to go pee. Ce laughed at the irony of that. Da however did not respond. Growing worried, the fear different now, Ce called again. Cursing, Ce stomped into the eerily cleaned bedroom and snapped open one of Da's jewelry boxes. Finding the key he rushed back to the bathroom and opened the door.

The mutt rushed passed him, running into the wall with his wide turn before continuing to the back door. Ce leaned over the tub and gave a weary sigh. Da lay asleep in the tub, a book laying in her lap and her iPod in her ears. Her quiet breathing is what calmed him, and he gently scooped her up. Tomorrow he knew she was going to lecture him at the same time he lectured her. However, it was late and the clean bed if nothing else looked comfy. He couldn't' say inviting, because it was all just too clean, but comfy was a good word, Ce decided. Except the infernal dog kept attacking the back door.

_This is a small continuation of the Dragon Rider thing I did before._

**Worm**

Ce leaned on the window, staring up at the rising moon. It had been almost one year exact since he had been saved by the Worm Riders. Half the time he wanted to say it had all been a dream, but the scars and long nights told him different. While the scars weren't bothersome, she often found her way into his dreams. Ce wasn't sure if he looked forward to the nights or not.

"The worm isn't going to come," a bitter voice said, and Ce pushed away from the window to see Yu leaning against the wall. His arms crossed, the strategist stared at the ground. His long time best friend was still healing from the experience. While Ce's hair hadn't been long, and so not much had been damaged, Yu's hair was barely reaching passed his shoulders anymore. Some of the hair had to be cut because the tangles were too bad, and some because his hair had been burnt. The smell had followed Yu for weeks. Ce almost felt bad for him.

"Almost as likely as a speckled worm dropping by huh?" Ce said lightly, stretching.

"Just as likely." Yu had seen the white Worm Rider, since the young girl had done little to try and hide her face. From being a klutz and very animated, Ce had seen her face as well more then once during the night.

"I can't believe we're pining over girls we've only seen. How shallow does that make us?" Ce said with a laugh, running a hand through his hair.

"I do believe that would fall under horribly shallow and vain."

"And since its lasted passed a year, I'd say we're unfixable."

"I'd bet on that." Yu looked up with a grin. Ce laughed again, leaning back to stare at the ceiling. "I'd also bet that we're fools."

"I already knew I was a fool. A vain, shallow fool is new to me though."

"We should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Ce rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow will be a long day. We are supposed to be hunting down Lu Bu."

"Well, I'm going to go hunt me down a snack." Ce waved to his friend, who shook his head, and slowly walked towards the kitchen. It was going to be a long night, no doubt.

_**Okay guys I really need your help. ** I seriously want to know what ya'll would like to read. There is a poll on my profile page, and I would love to get some messages. Please Please Please let me know. If nothing else a note in the review would be nice. If that's all in your review, then I'd be pleased.  
_


	10. Wyrms

_Another continuation of the Wyrms (I was spelling them wrong. Its not worm, its wyrm)_

Ce stood a few steps behind his father, looking down at the man before them. The man was tall and lanky, the white cloak large. His face was like leather, but the laugh lines gave him a kindly feel. His grey eyes reminded Ce more of a blind man, but the way the scrutinized the area proved that was out of the question. His hair was long; falling down to his bony knees, and was the same color as the cranes. The man gave a low, extravagant bow before he spoke.

"Lord of Wu, I must apologize for this surprise visit."

"It is of no problem. Surely whatever you bring cannot be more vexing then tracking down Lu Bu, or putting up with Yuan Shao," Jian said, keeping his tone even and polite.

"Then you remember me? I am pleased."

"I could not forget the man who saved my boys."

"All I did was deliver the message, good lord," the man said, giving another bow.

"I hate to be rude, but this has caught my curiosity and everybody else's here, what is it you want? Rarely does the messenger, the payment receiver, come to the doorsteps when there is no need for the services of the Wyrms."

"A good question. A question fitting of a good answer." The man straightened and smoothed out his clothes. "I am sure, as a well informed man, you have noticed the rise in activity in the Scavenger Demons, as your people so like to call them. It has worried our Powers."

"Powers?" Ce asked in a voice he had thought was quiet and unheard.

"The Lords of our land would be the easiest way to explain them," the man said, glancing over at the young man. Ce flushed and looked to the ground. "Since they have been given the task of fighting the Scavenger Demons for all of you, the new movements of the spawn have them vexed. As a precautionary measure, the Powers have made a new order. If the Lords of the Lands permit, three Wyrm Riders shall be stationed in the lands. Most preferably in the capitals, since the movements mimic something akin to army and scouting like, so as the Riders may protect the figure heads and beckons of hope to the humans of these lands."

"Wyrm Riders here?" Jian said, taken back at the offer.

"They would be, mostly, under your rule. Though your affairs should not be theirs, such as your wars, but they will watch for the Scavenger Demons. Protect your lands from them." The man shrugged. "It is your choice, Lord of Wu. If you do not want them, then they shall not stay here."

Jian stilled and glanced around the area. Most around had stilled, the soldiers gathered completely silenced. The tension in the air was thick. The Wyrm Riders were hardly looked upon with kindness, but could Wu afford to disrespect the Wyrm Riders? Jian took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and came upon his decision. "I do need to speak to my advisors first. Such a large decision can not be made by me alone. Even as a lord, I am not perfect. But yours and theirs journey must have been long. You and your riders and more then welcome to stay until a decision is reached."

It was a politically nice way of saying that they would be allowed to stay. Jian just had to appear formal and consult others before making such a decision. Nobody with brains would challenge an army of Wyrm Riders. The man knew this, it was in his smile, but he nodded. "I will not stay. I do have places to be, unfortunately. But the riders shall stay until you make your decision. All three are fluent enough in your language." The man looked to the sky, still giving a small smile, and everybody looked up as well. They started out as circling specks, but the closer they came to the ground, the more shape they took. The wind was painful, and some of the soldiers ran for cover.

The first to land was massive, and no wyvern. It was smaller then the average dragon, but much bulkier then a wyvern with four legs. Its face was square, eyes seemingly a little too small for its body. The vermilion scales down its body were more like spikes then scales all down its body. Long spiraled horns, with likeness to a unicorns shape, protruded on either side of the dragons jaw, curving just slightly down. The monster landed mostly on the cobblestone walkway, the weight cracking a few but mostly just scratching the stones.

When that wyrm was situated and done moving, the next one landed. This one caught Ce's breath, and besides him he could hear the strangled gasp of Yu. A speckled white wyvern awkwardly landed in the court yard, flapping its wings to try and stay balanced. If the speckles and goat horns didn't give the wyvern away, the cheerful giggle as a girl cloaked in white swooping down did. Ce glanced at Yu, to see him staring in slack jaw awe, before looking to the third with hope. He forgot how to breathe when the long red form twirled to a graceful landing on the opposite side of the massive dragon.

Ce made a move towards them, down the steps, but stopped remembering his place. He took a glance at his father, who was still staring with awe. "Pops," Ce started slowly, taking a glance at Yu, "should I go greet the… riders while you finish up your discussion with this man?" Ce hoped that was tactful.

"Yes," Jian replied. His voice was quiet, still in awe, and slow. Blinking a few times, he turned in time to see the smile on Ce's face and him waving to Yu to race down the steps. Shaking his own head, the older man turned back to his guest.

Ce slowed to a stop, slightly out of breath as he reached the bottom. Yu stopped beside him, pushing some of the hair that had fallen out of his little ponytail. The two walked up to the wyrms and their riders, who had dismounted, and gave a bow. Ce watched with fascination as all three kissed their knuckles and gave a deep flowing bow. The five all stood in awkward silence. The white rider fidgeted a bit before walking behind the vermilion one to the other lady. She, leaning on her shoulder, mumbled something to her.

"Shush," the red rider said, lightly pushing her away. She then turned back to Ce and Yu. "We thank you for accepting our…" she started, but floundered for a word. Her accent had lessened, and the words were less harsh now.

"Protection," the third rider supplied, his voice a deep and baritone like.

"Yes. Thank you," the red rider said with a nod. "We thank you. I am called Qiao Da." She gave another bow, kissing her knuckle and all, before pushing away her hood. She hadn't changed much in the year, if Ce's memory served.

"I'm Qiao Xiao!" the white rider said, bouncing forward and pushing her hood away. "A pleasure meeting you it is!" Da corrected her in whispers, making Xiao flush and chew on her bottom lip. Her features had matured some in the year, but still held her child like innocence.

Ce glanced to the man, expecting a name. He grunted, and Ce spotted a slouch in his posture under the cloak. The man reached out, his hand was covered in a fur glove, and untied his cloak. It slipped away, but Ce was more worried about what the man had to say. "One hell of a greeting," the man said, voice gruff but otherwise gave no indication that it wasn't his natural language. The rider slipped past Ce, and the anguish filled battle cry had Ce cursing as well.

The prince spun around to see Ling Tong, a young soldier who had joined the ranks but a few battles ago swinging blindly for the rider, who was making a point to direct him away from Ce and the girls. "I'll kill you! You'll pay for my father's death!" Tong cried out, kicking for the riders face. The rider caught his foot and gave a sneer as he prepared to counter attack.

_This was just something I had in mind that was bothering me to write. I have a plot in mind, but it needs a lot of hammering out. Eh. I might take it and make it an original though. I've only got one vote on my profile (thank you to whoever voted!) and it was for modern if my memory serves. Which is hard. I have to think up a plot (especially since I don't know which snippet to work off of). Yeah guys, this is my subtle hint for feedback._


	11. Seagulls and Plays

_More little stories._

**Seagulls**

"No!" she screeched, wrenching her wrist out of his grip. "Leave me alone!" The large, fat man took a step forward menacingly. But a glance over her head had him stopping. Giving her one more glare he turned and fled. It was surprising how fast the man could move when he had motivation. Holding her wrist tenderly she looked back to see her long time boyfriend stomping up.

"What's going on?" he asked, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He didn't look away from the corvette that was pulling out, the fat man glaring at them as he drove off.

"It was just Dong Zhou. I hadn't been expecting him; I didn't know he was back in town."

"Old boyfriend?" he asked, finally looking away from the car to make a face of disgust at her.

"Ce!" she shrieked in equal disgust. "Of course not! Ew! How could you even say that?"

"Just wanted to make sure. I mean, in any case, your taste had improved if he had been. But still." He joked lightly, but he still held her against him and craned his neck one last time to see the corvette gone.

"He's just a creepy guy who seems to think my and Xiao are his."

"Have you gone to the police, Da?"

"He hasn't done anything." She rubbed her wrist a little, and then dropped it. She didn't need Ce worked up about that.

"He's been harassing you. Not only you, but Xiao as well I'm willing to guess."

"He had never gotten physical with it before." Ce stared at her for a moment, before silently leading back around to the pier. Without food, it was usually a pleasant walk, and it would take her mind off of the tub of lard.

Da had been willing to hope that was the end of Dong Zhou. She not only had a man now, but she had one that was openly willing and able to break Zhou's face. Da wasn't one for violence, but she figured she could look a blind eye for this one. Xiao, of course, was more then willing to track the man down with paintball guns, but everybody else thought that was going a little far too seriously consider.

She could even hope for it with the fact that both Ce and Yu were very curious about the man. Da still believed things would quiet up and all go away. The hope had a quick death. About two weeks after the first incident, the group was walking out of the fast food place, and Ce spotted the royal purple corvette. Nobody else noticed until he started walking in a different direction.

"Ce!" Da screeched as he walked around the car. He looked up with a grin and waved before continuing. "What does he think he's doing?" She turned to Yu, who didn't respond. Yu did however, snicker. It worried Da. Looking back to Ce, she gasped to see him dropping his fries into the sunroof of the corvette. Her boyfriend quickly ducked away, jogging back towards the trio with a victorious grin on his face.

She watched in horror as the flock of seagulls swooped down towards the car. Ce and Yu shared a fist bump, laughing. Xiao watched, more in awe then horror, before laughing as well. The car would never look the same, Da thought. Ce gently pushed her towards their cars. They needed to get out before Zhou noticed the birds attacking his car. Without a doubt, Da knew she'd laugh at this later. But she couldn't push away the sinking feeling in her gut at the moment as she watched the mess.

**Play- In honor of National Talk Like a Pirate Day  
**

He stood tall on the wooden floor, shirtless. His many tattoos caught many eyes, almost as many as his worked body did. He wore loose red pants, the golden sash around his waist lush. Giant bells were wrapped around his waist, glittering in the bright lights, and his red head band was decorated with one colored feather. He was handsome in the roguish manner, cinnamon eyes glinting with mischievous.

"Ahoy, Bofu." He was grinning, something obviously planned.

"Captain Xingba," the newcomer said, bowing exaggeratedly. His brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, leaving his bight brown eyes for view. He wore a loose vest, showing off his chiseled body, his pants similar to the captains.

"Has the booty been located yet?" The captain said, face turning serious.

A third, one dressed like them except a little more covered, jogged to the two. His hair longer then both of theirs, though just as dark, and his eyes resembling amber. He wore a crisp navy uniform, the whites and blues in contrast to their warmer colors. "Boyan has found the chest. He'll be bringing it out." Gongjin said.

"No, ye blubbering fools!" Xingba hissed as a younger boy came walking out with a treasure chest, "I'm not wanting the chest! I want the booty lads!" Boyan, blushed as he stopped, looking down at the chest.

"Aye, fool. I want da booty," Bofu mumbled, but his eyes were else where. They were locked onto the form of Qiao Da, who was walking out of the theatre with her sister. Her dark brown hair was up in a bun, she was dressed in a nightgown like dress with a robe over it to match her part as the noble's daughter.

Xingba and Gongin turned, upon hearing his distracted mumble, and both grinned knowingly. "Aye, Ce, get the booty. Booty's always nicer than the chest." Gongin laughed.

"Lechers! Get off the stage you buffoons! Off, now! We're doing scene six!" the director yelled, walking out waving her hands.

All three turned, Xingba's grin growing. "Usually I'll be taken the booty, but with a chest like that I don't know what rightful pirate could say 'no', right lad?"

"Aye, Captain," both said at the same time, snickering. The teacher, growled.

"Getting off, Ms. Zhu Rong. Getting off!" all three cried, turned, and fled.

**Bofu: Sun Ce**

**Xingba: Gan Ning**

**Boyan: Lu Xun**

**Gongjin: Zhou Yu**

_Hey, here's some more I've written. Also, heres something I think I'm writing as well. I like the idea. _

**_I know what you say about me. You say I'm stupid. Say I'm trapped. Say I'm never going to have nice expensive things. You're wrong. I'm going to have you._**


	12. Learn and Preview

_Here's a little more drabbles I got written._

**Learn**

"Tell me something about you," he said, looking down at her. He was so much taller than her short stature.

"Like what?" She clung to her books, a sort of protection against his charms.

"I don't know. Anything. I just want to know."

"Alright, let's see," she said, biting her lip in thought. "I can't park."

"Can't park?" His brows disappeared into his chestnut bangs, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You know cars. I can't park. I always end up cattycorner between the two lines." She blushed, glancing down at her sandals.

"You park cattycorner?" At her nod he laughed, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "On the bright side, I think that takes a little more talent then parking straight. You stay in the lines."

"Its not talent when I'm trying to park straight," she mumbled. "Your turn. Tell me something."

"I love hammocks."

"Hammocks?"

"Love 'em. Almost sleep better in one then I do in a bed. Though I don't. Shang Xiang and Quan would have a time on that."

"That… You are odd."

"I try."

The two walked in silence, and she floundered for something to say. Bolstering up the courage, she glanced back up at him with her round brown eyes. "Tell me about your family."

"Not much to tell. You know Shang Xiang. A ball of trouble, she is. Quan's my exact opposite. He likes books, is quiet, and is often off with his own little group of friends. Serious too. Pops used to be in the navy, but retired and is now messing with the stock market. Mom died a few years back, but she was a real saint. Put up with all of us. Surprisingly she lay in her casket with a head full of lush brown locks. My aunts had been betting she'd be gray haired before she hit forty."

She giggled. "Sounds like you have fun."

"Yeah. Then there's Gai. He might as well have been our uncle. Best dang babysitter ever." He laughed. "I hadn't really ever thought much of him before I turned seven. He was just a big old man who thought he knew it all. I lived to annoy him. But he was taking me and Quan out hunting one time. We didn't see any animals, let alone get to shoot anything. Though I, more then once, shot at air. Told Gai I thought I saw something. He took my gun away."

"He sounds strict."

"He has his lines," he said with a shrug. "But we were piling back into the truck- Gai refusing to drive in anything that doesn't give him room to move- and we were going home. Me and Quan were depressed of course. So, being the little brat I was, I started to annoy Gai with the whole twenty question game. On the road we saw a deer. Gai, ignoring me, grabbed his gun, opened the door, and let out a shot."

"Did he hit it?"

"Probably not, but the animal was startled. He let out another one, which killed it, and tied it onto the truck. Gai wasn't one to go home empty handed either. I shut up after that. Being seven, I thought he had killed it on the first go. You don't mess with men who can do that. Me and Quan from then on thought Gai walked on water, until we hit puberty of course. Then nobody could touch us. Gai and Pops set us right on that one too."

"Your life sounds full of excitement," she mumbled, eyes wide.

"Just got a big, character filled family is all." He shrugged. "What about you? What's your family like?"

"Xiao, of course. Then my father and my mother. Nothing really special about us. My father is often not home, but he brings in enough money for my mother to be a stay at home mom. My sister and I grew up going to a private school, and spent most time outside of school at one sport or another. Dance, choir, gymnastics, softball, ice skating; if not one thing another. My parents allowed us no time to get into trouble." She shrugged with a wistful smile.

"Sounds like you and Xiao are pretty talented. Never would have guessed."

She scowled at him. He laughed, and she could do nothing but smile in return. When he sobered up, slightly chuckling still, he shook his head and led her into an ice cream shop. A large hand on the base of her back, he opened the door and let her in first. "I thought you were going to tutor me in math," she said, though she did not struggle and got into the line.

"We will. But I'd do better with ice cream."

"Another quirk?"

"Not really. I just want to stay with you as long as possible." She blushed horribly to that, not knowing how to respond. Instead she smiled and let him hold her hand.

_**Preview to a (Maybe) Upcoming story**_

It was a Wednesday, and I had just come home from school. I was slipping out of my school uniform and into my softball clothes. We were just practicing that Wednesday, so my clothes were loose and comfortable. My days had always been full, between school and extra activities. Scholarly clubs, dance on Mondays and Fridays, Tuesdays and Saturdays were gymnastics, Wednesdays and Thursdays had softball planned. Sundays were my music lessons, the violin at that point and time.

My sister had a similar schedule. She played softball with me, but spend little time on dance. She had choir and music lessons on Monday and Tuesday. She didn't enjoy dance as much as I did. She knocked on my door as I pulled on my shorts, walking in with a bounce in her step. She was always cheerful. I nodded as she chatted about her day, hands waving happily. Unlike myself, she had homework that night and was rather peeved. In union we walked down the stairs. We were closer than most siblings. She was and is my best friend.

We walked to the kitchen, checking out water. She grabbed an apple, complained about her history teacher. The doorbell stopped her rant. I walked to the door, our mother up stairs could be heard moving. I opened our large door, staring though our security door at the two men opposite of it. The man in the back caught my attention first. His hair was a dark black, long and smoothed. His expression was stern, hands clasped behind his back. He wore a dark blue, tailored suit. I imagined he was well built, what with his broad shoulders and all. His skin was tanned, giving him a bronze complexion exotic to our part of town. His eyes he covered with sunglasses, masking his identity.

The man in front, though, was the one who had me frowning. Hew was clean, with a same designed suit as the other man. He had mustache and goatee, which was dark compared to his paler skin. His brown eyes shone with a sort of intelligence foreign to me at the time, and his devilish smile made me feel sick. His hair was much shorter then the others, just as black though, and was smoothed back. A few strands falling over his forehead and past his eyes. He looked like a businessman, rich and cunning.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I hope so," he said, voice demanding. He was a leader. "My name is Cao Cao. I was hoping to catch a word with Qiao Xuan." I had heard of him before. My father spoke of him sometimes when he was home. My father respected this Cao Cao, and I felt slightly ashamed for thinking badly of him.

"He is not here. My apologies, sir," my mother said behind us.

"Oh, I missed him?" the man said, though his devilish smile never lessened.

"Yes sir. He shall be home at nine tonight, should work not hold him longer," my mother continued, face smoothed of any expression.

"I had hoped to surprise my old friend. No matter. I shall give him a call. Sorry to bother you ladies." He gave a sweeping bow, the man behind him following his example. He then turned and left. I was quick to shut and lock the door. That was the end of it. My mother looked at us pointedly, glancing at the clock, and we ushered ourselves out. We got our water, our bags, and situated ourselves into my mustang. Father would have his reunion and that was it. At the time, I would have betted money on that.

_Okay, for that story I have upcoming, I was thinking of it being in modern times, but have a supernatural influence. I just am happier writing more fantasy flavored stories. But **Wyrms **still holds an appeal over me. I'd rather not start two (because then I'm less likely to finish them both). Unless you all promise to bother me about both of them to get them up (if people want both). If not, I'm going to pick one and run with it. Save the other one for, maybe, afterwards._


	13. Names

She slowly walked down the hall, lighting the lamps as she went. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a braided bun, for slaves were not aloud to wear their hair loose. Her equally dark brown eyes searched the hall for something interesting, finding nothing but the stone of the castle. Her dress was a little too large for her, an off white color. Slaves did not deserve dyed clothes after all. The clothes were rather thin, and hardly kept out the cold of the night. Not that it mattered, she thought as she reached for another lamp. She was more then used to the discomforts of life.

She was called Da Qiao, for she had no name. Her father had been a worker in the castle, but had died. A horse had kicked him in the head one day. She had been taken from her mother to replace him, and became a slave. She had been stripped of her name at that point, and had been young enough then to not remember what it had been. Her mother then died in child birth with her sister, who was taken as well into the slavery for the castle. She had no name either, but was called Xiao Qiao as she was the younger one. Da had been the one to raise her, with the help of some of the other slaves.

At first having no name saddened her, and often made her feel inferior to others. The slaves that had names. Slaves that were bought, or traded. They had names. Da, coming in as compensation, did not have that right. But, she had easily accepted it after one incident with a troublesome slave. He had listened on one of the magic lessons for the, at the time, youngest prince. He had tried to use it on Da. But having no name, it had no effect. Names were the basis for magic. If the caster had the chosen ones name, then all havoc could be wrought. Da didn't try to delve too deep into the system. Magic was far too confusing when not properly taught. But she was grateful after that. Xiao as well, decided it wasn't such a curse anymore.

Most still looked down on them for being nameless. Scorn, however, was nothing new. They were slaves. Slaves attracted that sort of attention on a regular basis. Da learned to quietly take their opinions, and then let it drift away on the breeze. But, being aloof to their taunts had its downfalls. This was why she was lighting the lamps in the damp lower levels of the castle. The princess had been none too pleased that Da did not break out in rage or tears at her taunts.

Holding the torch close to herself, selfishly hording the warmth it provided, she searched ahead of herself for the next lamp. There were supposed to be 315 lamps for her to lamp. That, though, wasn't supposed to be her punishment. A beast was supposed to be locked away on this level, which explained some of the dust on the floor. The monster was said to have been terrible centuries before. He had killed the people, feasting on their flesh. He even out fought all the soldiers sent to destroy him. The story went though that the princess at the time, schooled in magic, had been able to guess his Ancient Name, and then was able to seal him away. Bigger, more dangerous spells, took more special names. Or so Da was told by another slave that listened in to the magic lessons. Da was never assigned to those rooms during lessons.

The monster was then locked away down in the lower regions. The royal family was supposed to be able to call on it, but had never done so. Da herself didn't really believe it. Stories were over exaggerated, in her opinion. Maybe there was a monster centuries ago, some demon. Possibly, it was locked away down in some room. But the tale was too fairy tale like to her. She knew the fairy tales, often watching over the little children.

She came upon four lamps, and lit them with some difficulty. She had to jump to reach the two on top. The light allowed more vision, she saw the door. One had to show up for the rumor to be true. The demon had to be locked away. And locks usually required doors. Curious now, since the door was made of lovely stone. It was engraved with tigers and cranes. The lake the tigers slept near was vast, filling most of the background, mountains rising with the cranes. Some trees bent over the scenery, creating a sort of arch or frame for the picture.

"Who would go through such trouble and care for a demons door?" she mumbled, lighting running her fingers over the engravings. Of course, nobody answered. Biting her bottom lip, and glancing down the hall, she blew out the torch she held and laid it under one of the lamps. She would relight it after peeking inside. She was only a young girl, barely reaching sixteen. She was still expected to be curious. She was not supposed to abide by her curiosity anymore, but that was a technicality.

Pulling a pin out of her hair, ignoring the girl that bounced against her cheek, she found the lock and started picking at it. Surely the door wasn't the only thing keeping the demon locked away, so it would be alright to open it. Besides, it had to be fed and what not to keep it alive this long. So the door could be opened. Ignoring the fact she really knew nothing about the magic she was relying on to save herself, Da smiled with satisfaction when the lock clicked. She was, however, surprised that the lock was so easy to pick.

Pushing the curl behind her ear, she pushed the door open. It was eerily silent as it opened. Which was a good thing, Da thought with a frown. Peeking around the massive door. The room was very well lit, again surprising Da. Pillows of the warmer colors littered the floor. Lamps hung from each wall. In the middle of the room was an incense burner, currently burning the smell of cinnamon and mahogany. An archway led farther inward. The angle was bad, but Da could make out the sound of water, and could see stone steps from beyond the archway. She didn't, however, see any sort of demon prowling around.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, and refusing to back down, she stepped into the domain. What demon would get these kinds of luxuries, she thought trying to ease her nerves. Surely this was just one get away room for one of the royal family members, and they spread word of the rumor to keep people like Da out. Nodding her head, she gently stepped around the pillows. It was surprisingly warm in the room, almost uncomfortable. Licking her dry lips, she made it to the arch without stepping on anything.

Leaning on the stone, she leaned to look around the stone. What she saw shocked her. When she had imagined the demon, she had expect some hairy mess of a being, with razor sharp claws, teeth like a dragon, breath like poison, drool like acid, and eyes like coals. She had imagined long limps, and a wolfish face that snapped and barked. She had anticipated something hideous and terrifying. What she did see, while still terrifying, was not what she expected.

He was very human like in shape. He had a chiseled body, arms thick with muscle. His skin was tanned, and glistened from the water he lay in. His hair was a simple brown, darker then her sisters but lighter then her own. It fell around his face, touching his shoulders slightly. He had a strong jaw, a goatee growing. He was staring at the wall across from him, she viewing his side, and his eyes looked like a bright brown. Almost glowing. Which was one of the reasons she knew he was a demon.

Another was the fact that the steam swirled around him, like he was some magical entity that the steam desired. Steam didn't swirl normal people. Nor should the pond be steaming. There was no way to heat the water without magic. So, if nothing else, he was a powerful magician of some sort. Controlling elements was difficult for their names were not their essence as a whole. She doubted he was a magician though, because of the giant yawn he gave. His mouth was filled with the fangs of her imagination. Changing he shapes of bone was more dangerous then controlling elements. Any who had done so in the past had died in the process. Even just teeth. The last thing that gave him away, if those weren't enough for her, was the sense of power and danger that radiated off of him. He was a predator.

He yawned in the pool, scratching his cheek for a moment. How often had he stared at the opposite wall? Really, it wasn't fascinating the first time. Frowning at it, he dropped his hand into the hot water. One of the perks to being Demon of the Smokeless Flame, as the humans loved to call him. His body temperature was always warm, but with some concentration, he could have himself a warm bath as well. That and he rarely suffered from any sort of temperature outside. It was a good perk, living in the dank lower regions of the castle

With a bored groan, everything always being the same anymore, he stood and stretched. Really, the only entertainment he got was exercising, and that was just because he could let him mind go blank as he did so. He stopped for a moment, as the steam disappeared as he let his body temperature drop to its normal degrees. A new smell filled his chamber. So used to the damn cinnamon and wood, the smell of flowers and sunshine had his mind reeling. How long had it been since he had something new?

Eyes snapping open, he turned. She stood in his archway, brown eyes wide. Like a deer. Her mouth, lips dry and cracked, were slightly open. Her skin pale, if not slightly dirty, matched her rags of clothes. Her hair was messily put up, and he couldn't stop the smile on his face. Her face flushing, eyes shooting downward and then back up to his face, she screamed and turned. Still smiling, he hopped out of the pond. She tripped over all the stupid pillows, arms flailing wildly. She knocked over the incense burner. But it didn't slow her.

It would do him no good to try and stop her. She was too close to the damn door. The charms on it prevented him from going near it. But, as he picked up the still scalding hot burner and righted it, he still grinned. She was marked; the red welt on her hand was all he needed. He was of the Smokeless Flame. Attracting her again would be of no great difficulty. And it was just what he needed, he though as he straightened and stared at the door. A little entertainment would keep him sane. Now, all he needed to do was find his clothes, contact some friends from the outside, and get her back for a visit.

_Okay. I really like this one. I really really do. But I don't have time for it. Not at all. I've got to work on Wyrms, and the modern one (which honestly is getting nowhere fast). Between that and school (which is again butting its ugly head in my personal time) not to mention writers block, I don't have time for this one. Like, not at all. So, you guess, I'm willing to let people adopt it. As many as they want to. Take it where you will (because everybody will go down different routes). I'd actually feel complimented if you guys wanted to take it somewhere. If nobody does, it'll stay on my archive till dooms day probably. I'm more then willing to help people with it, PM for anything. I'm cool being helpful. Anyway, if you want to take it somewhere, just let me know you are and I'd like to read it please. Thank You. _

_Yes, its a DaxCe fic (at the moment I have Ce as the demon, but since he isn't named you don't have to go that route, FYI)  
_


	14. DaCe and JiYun

**Alcohol**

He was awoken to the world by the throb of music. Not even opening his eyes, he decided it was too loud. Not that it was a bad thing, except it meant his neighbors would probably hate him for a good long time. Mildly, without even opening his brown eyes, he wondered what it was doing so loud. Especially with him on the… couch? With an empty beer bottle in hand?

With a groan, that was difficult to hear over the music, he opened his eyes with surprising difficulty. Glancing around his apartment, he decided many things were wrong. Firstly, he had no idea how he got back to his apartment. His keys weren't in the stupid little bowl Shang Xiang had bought him. Which meant his truck was not home with him. Second, was the empty beer bottle and him being shirtless. That, and said shirt was not in sight. The stereo of course was the next problem. Lastly though, was the cute little butt wiggling to the music in the nicest pair of jeans, cooking in his kitchen.

It had been one hell of a time. Except, he didn't remember a thing of it. Well, if he wanted to be correct, he remembered about his first eight drinks. About. Maybe. Shaking his head again, registering somewhere in the back of his brain that his hair could use a brushing, he stood on somewhat shaky legs. His first priority, though, was definitely that pretty little thing dancing in his kitchen. Long brown hair swaying in a ponytail, a pretty red top, and pale blue jeans that definitely were appealing. Definitely.

She turned around, heading for the refrigerator, and fell back against the counter in shock. Beautiful doe brown eyes grew wide as she stared at him, one hand going to her heart. Somehow or another, she was even prettier when facing him. Grinning stupidly, he turned down the stereo and walked to the kitchen. "Good grief," she said, barely audible.

"Hi," he said, staring down at her.

She blushed, which was endearing to his still groggy mind. "Sorry… I… you weren't supposed to wake up until Yu got back." She glared up at him, hands on her hips.

"What?" He took a step back. Without a word he pointed to the stereo.

"Yu said you wouldn't wake!" She huffed.

"Probably true." He grinned. "So… mind explaining to me what you're doing in my kitchen?"

"Making breakfast," she said, deflating and frowning now. "Yu was my sister and mine ride to the bar, and since he needed to stay here to take care of you, we stayed as well. He and my sister had taken a small trip out to get some tortillas for the breakfast burritos I was making. You were supposed to stay asleep until they… he returned."

"So… you're Da? And Xiao is with Yu?"

"Correct," she said, turning back to the sausage in the pan.

"And the music was so loud because?"

"I do not like your neighbor," she said, blushing again. "He is… rude."

"Gotcha," he nodded, glancing around, before continuing. "Any idea where my shirt is? I rather liked that one. And what happened to Shang Xiang? I think she was at the bar."

"You discarded your shirt in the car ride back here," she said, blushing even deeper, "and Shang Xiang went home with a man named Liu Bei. He became overly drunk, and she volunteered to take him back to his brothers."

"She did what?" He leaned on the bar to look at her face, to which she turned to him fully.

"She went to take care of a friend. Not much different then what Yu is doing for you."

"Yu doesn't need to be here with me. He could go him, if it weren't the fact you were actually cooking a breakfast," he said, mumbling the last part.

"You don't remember? You got in a large fight with that young man Yuan Shu. It got rather nasty, though you did come out on top. Yu stayed to make sure you had no lasting damage. Though you seem fine," she said in a huff, crossing her arms and leaning her hip against the counter.

"Really?" He grinned. "Damn, I don't remember." He ran his hand through his hair, chuckling. Da rolled her eyes and scraped the sausage onto a paper plate. The sound of keys jingling signaled Yu's return. Instead of the tall graceful man though, a short young woman bounced into view with a fit of giggles. Light brown hair bouncing in a side ponytail, and hazel eyes twinkling, he could only smile in return. Her shorts were short, and she wore Yu's jacket over a white halter top, apparently nobody had changed from the bar scene. Except himself.

"Ce," Xiao said, coming to stop, still smiling. "You weren't supposed to get up yet!"

"So I was told."

"You had better have been only gentlemanly towards Ms. Da," Yu said, carrying the grocery bag.

"Course I was. I don't have a hangover, surprisingly." Yu grunted in return, handing the bag over to Da who strutted passed him with a huff.

"You did start drinking heavy when you spotted Shu among the crowd."

"Really?" Ce shrugged. "Makes since. Gives me a reason to beat the crap out of him."

"Being drunk gives you a reason?" Xiao asked, making a face mixed with disgust and confusion.

"Yep."

"How?"

"Leave it alone, Xiao. Tis only man's logic. It won't make sense to those actually sensible," Da said over her shoulder, folding one of the burritos.

"Ouch," Yu said with a flinch. "What'd you do to her?" Ce shrugged, grinning again as his eyes drifted down to the nice round butt of the older Qiao.

**Purple**

She quietly listened as the building started to roar. They were coming. Quickly, with purpose, they were coming. Storming the mansion with their anger and self righteousness. Not that it was much different then her people, her husband. Though he accepted what he did wasn't right all the time. He just didn't care; he took what he wanted whether or not others disagreed. Wasn't that why she had fallen in love with him in the beginning? For his ambition, his cool calculating stare, his acceptance of reality. Smirking at the thought, she stood from her lounge and made her way to her mirror.

She pulled her long brown hair up into a ponytail, making sure it was nice and tight. Checking the room for anything of value, though she was fairly certain there was nothing in there, she nodded and walked down the hall to where her husband was surely raging about the situation. In the main living room, he paced. His short brown hair had the slightest of curl, his body toned under the blue shirt. Handsome as ever, he did appear slightly distressed.

"Husband," she said, catching his and his advisors Sima Yi's attention. He turned to her with the least loving of smiles.

"Ji. It is good to see you. Come. We must retreat." He turned his back to her, heading for a wall with a secret passage. She raised an elegant eyebrow, and he realized she wasn't following. "Ji. Come along!"

"Why? They are just peasants. Men of the lowest class," she said, looking over her shoulder to glare at the giant oak door. "Where would we run? Out into the wild, to become even lower then them? Wanted men with prices on our heads? Forced to scour the land for food, to starve when we found none? Sit in an abandoned home, pretending we would have a chance for revenge later? Or maybe pray that your father will send in some secret scouts to smuggle us out of their land?" She scoffed; glaring back passed Cao Pi to Sima Yi. "I think not. I believe that purple is a good color to die in, good lord."

"Ji!" Pi hissed, eyes narrowing.

She ignored him, as well as the haughty look of Yi behind him, and made her way to the sofa. Tossing the cushions aside she took out the long box and loaded the shot gun inside. "Run if you must, my good lord. I shall not lower myself to the cowardice of the peasants and weak. I shall see again in hell, my lord." She looked over her shoulder, smiling at him before making her way back to the door.

She should have known he would run. While a brave man, and far from weak, he would listen to the cowardly Yi before taking his own advice, let alone hers no doubt. Not that she minded. Dying next to him had never really calmed her down, or pleased her in any sort of manner. Even when she had still loved him, it had done her no good to imagine that. This was likely to happen, unless she again married another lord of another side.

Smoothing her long purple dress, a party had been planned before Shu decided to raid, she sighed. Death wasn't scary. Nor was the pain that came before it. There wasn't much that Shu could do to her that truly frightened her. But it was a rather inconvenient. She has so much planned for her future. Like having kids, maybe leading a semi-normal life for a little bit. Rekindling the fire between her and Pi. Ruling the Black Market beside her lord. But then she was simply woman, and it was not of anybody's care what she wanted.

Turning the corner, she aimed and downed a man in a green uniform. She had once been a simple peasant. Once, a long time ago. She had once been of the lower class, that begged for food and hoped people would want the goods. It had once been very important for her to know how to wield a gun and protect the home and goods. It had once been a burden to live each day. Now though, it was simply a matter of taking plenty of the Shu bastards with her to hell.

Some of her men, she only knew them by the purple uniform, tried to convince her to leave. She ignored them to continue down the hall. Purple was a good color to die in, she repeated to herself. It continued as such, quietly stepping through the halls, killing and reloading her gun. Her shoulder hurt when the place started to go up in flames. Cursing like she used to, a long time ago when she wasn't a lady, she kicked one of the Shu bodies on the ground.

If what one of the soldiers had said, Cao Pi had yet to leave yet. Was he staying for her? Her heart missed a beat then. Maybe it all hadn't been over before Shu came. Or was his escape route simply blocked and he needed another? Ji couldn't help but lean towards the latter. She was no longer the fairy tale princess. She could no longer afford to dream about white knights and soul mates. Her heart was far to tender to take beatings like that. Loading her last ammo, she ignored the heat to continue down the hall.

She stopped down one hall to watch, with a sort of morbid intenseness, as the fire ate at one of her favorite tapestries. The only thing that saved her was the down of the heavy steps as a man raced towards her. She turned and aimed in one move, but never got to fire the shot. He was atop her with inhuman speed, and she fell with a thud. Loosing her shotgun to him, she cursed. Pain shot up her leg, and she glanced down. It was mostly likely sprained, if not downright broken. The man couldn't have been human. His speed was unnatural. But it was beyond Shu to use demons wasn't it? The vile monsters were against their morals wasn't it? Was that why Wei was loosing so bad? Surely not. Wei was undermanned. They didn't need demons.

She glanced up, giving him the best glare she could. He glanced down at her, and gave her a bright smile. I was right, she thought satisfactory. He couldn't be human. Not with teeth like that. Though it really did her little to no good, but it was nice to be right. And if she wanted to be honest, and since she was going to die she decided she would be, he was a very handsome man. Pretty brown hair pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck, lovely summer green eyes, tawny skin, and a good build with nice arms; he was very easy on the eyes. But most demons were.

"My apologies, Lady Ji. I had not planned on being so rough," he said over the fire. He actually looked regretful, which astounded Ji. She was the enemy princess. What was he doing caring, and not killing? Refusing to show her confuses, she glared at him some more. Without a word, the man bent and scooped her up bridal style. Now paralyzed with shock, she let him carry her to safety. Really, what was this mans defect? His wires had to be crossed somewhere, she thought, gaping up at him. Or he was too kind to be a soldier, which was unlikely. His white uniform signaled a higher ranking.

"Hey, there's Zhao Yun!" a very gruff voice said with a chuckle. Craning her elegant neck, Ji spotted the famed general Zhang Fei standing next to the equally famous Liu Bei. Shouting her mouth with a snap, she glared at them all. She would die with dignity darn it, no matter what this foolish Zhao Yun was trying. Because she was sick of people messing up her plans. "And he's got a prize!"

"Yun?" Bei asked as Yun came to a stop. "Prisoners are not usually carried in bridal style."

"Usually they are not woman with a strong mind and will," Yun said with a smile.

"She's hardly a virgin," Fei said, loosing his smile. Ji glared at him, which he fully returned.

"That has little to do with anything," Yun said, a glare sent towards the short, stout man. Fei huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm assuming she is injured, Yun?" Bei asked, rubbing his temple.

"Assuredly so."

"Fine. Give her to the medics. You and I shall discuss her later, after the mansion is secure."

"Thank you my lord," Yun said with a bow and walked passed them. Ji glanced over his shoulder, before up at him with another glare. What did they mean by discuss? Chop off her head and be done with it. Prolonging it might mean she would loose her nerve. What with the adrenaline loss and what not. Crossing her arms she glared at the green tent Yun was headed towards.

_Here's some more I've been working on off and on since my last update. Not that great. Purple was for SilentNinja, who I have been wanting to write a little something for for a little bit. Mostly as a thank you for the review on my first Couples, and also because his favorite pairing was Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji, and I hadn't seen too many of these before. Though their numbers are growing a tad._

_Anyway, still no takes on my last update with the whole servant and demon story. Little upset, wanted to see it written, but I understand. Maybe I'll eventually get to it.  
_


	15. PetCurious

**Pet**

Liu Bei gave a withering sigh as he stared down at his bowing general. Yun had done so much for himself, and for Shu, that he had great difficulty even giving him a disapproving stare. Perhaps it was the dragon in the general, but he was fiercely loyal and has never disobeyed an order. But why the princess of Wei of all woman? "Yun," Bei started slowly and the general looked up. "I… She is… Lady Zhen Ji then will be your responsibility."

"Of course my lord!" Yun said, his lively eyes brightening. "I would have it no other way."

Bei nodded slowly, giving another long sigh, giving a weary smile. "Go, before she says something to set of Fei. I would rather not have him attacking an injured woman." While he said it jokingly, Yun became very serious and nodded. He quickly left the tent. Entering shortly after him was Shu's strategist. Zhuge Liang, an ancient dragon, had sworn to work his knowledge in favor of Shu. Although magical beings in their own right, Dragons had little control over the essence. The only reason he had a human form was because of his wife, the witch. The reason Yun had a human body was still unknown. Bei never remembered to ask the general.

The witch came in behind her husband, making Bei straighten somewhat. While she looked anything but dangerous, even in her true form, she still unnerved the lord. Her current form, the one to her liking, was far less exotic then her natural one. The brown hair had soft curls, falling to her shoulders. She was taller then usual women, with skin darker then her husbands. But she still held the unnatural, magical, dark eyes. Almost black, but with certain thoughts they would glitter green. Her name was Yue Ying.

"Yun has found himself a new pet?" Liang asked, pulling at his inky goatee.

"Pet?" Bei's eyebrows rose. "Sometimes I forget you dragons are ageless and are simply fighting beside me for entertainment for the century."

"That is not so, my lord. We fight to change the world. Not simply for entertainment," Liang smiled.

"I find that somewhat hard to believe, but am grateful none the less. Do you think it is wrong of me to let Lady Ji stay?" Bei noticed, at the name of the woman Ying gave a scowl.

"I believe… it is a treacherous road no matter what you had chosen. This road simply is more agreeable to your conscience and for Yun." Liang turned his head to look out the flap of the tent. "In any case, the land is ours, my lord."

Ji, while still angry, was happy to see Fei leave the medical tent. The glaring contest between her and him had started to become almost tiresome. Almost. Besides, Yun was nicer on the eyes. It was easier to stare, and glare, at him then it was that stout drunkard. Yun had discarded his jacket, his green shirt bringing out his eyes more. Crossing her arms, refusing to let such thoughts, like she noticed that show, she gave a huff.

"I trust the medic took care of you, my lady?" he asked, giving a disarming smile. Or it would have, if his teeth weren't so damn sharp.

"What are you going to do with me?" Ji demanded.

"I planned on putting you in a tent and getting you another set of clothes to wear," Yun said thoughtfully, and Ji almost thought she heard a teasing, flirting undertone. But no. This was the honorable, insufferable Zhao Yun of Shu. She had obviously been mistaken. Stupid green shirt and its sexy abilities.

"Why? Just kill me in this. I rather like my purple over any green, thank you," she said, intensifying her glare.

"Kill you? My apologies if that is what you were looking forward to my lady, but that won't be happening." While he still smiled, there was definitely a dangerous undertone there, Ji thought, loosing her glare to shock. "I shall try to find something other then green for you though, my lady." He scooped her up, again catching her off guard, and carried her out of the tent.

"Damn it! I can walk! Stop touching me," Ji hissed, regaining her vicious glare. He ignored her, still smiling as he held her bridal style. She thought about yelling, and struggling, but the landing was sure to be disastrous. Between being in a dress, that had admittedly seen better days, and all the men in the camp, it was better just to endure him. "Damn you," she muttered, wanting her dignity back.

**Curious**

"So you want me to find a slave girl, who was in here, burnt herself, and ran away screaming? Why do you want to bring her back when she has obviously been through enough?" the elegant man said, picking an apple off of the plate he had brought in.

"Because I need something new," the demon said, reclining on some of the many pillows. He watched as his friend plopped down with as much grace as any other movement. Which in his mind was a useless talent, but amazing none the less. Plopping usually wasn't graceful.

"Ce. I understand being locked in here is tedious, but to bring a young girl into this?" The other man sighed. "Besides, am I not enough?"

"You know I'm thankful for you not abandoning me, Yu. I'd definitely be insane if you'd left. But… she was new."

"I'll bring you somebody."

"I want her."

"Why her? All you saw of her was gaping, screaming, and flailing. That's not a good first impression, for either of you." Ce shrugged, grabbing one of the grape stems. "Wonderful."

"I'm spoiled and picky." Ce laughed.

"So I've learned." Yu let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling. To a point it was understandable. Ce had not seen another being besides himself and a few family visiting in a few centuries. It was not that hard to fathom why he wanted to see the first stranger again. But it was dangerous. Not only for himself, but for the slave as well. Of course though, Ce would hear none of that.

"Who would know anyway? Nobody'll listen to the slave, nobody talks to me anymore. So unless you plan on telling the world, it'd all work out."

"Why would she even want to return?" Yu lifted his head. He took out a chunk of the apple, one eyebrow raised.

"That's your job to figure out. You're the smart one. You're the one who's watched the world go by. You should have figured woman out by now."

"Your belief in me is encouraging, but no. I have yet to figure out woman. Though I assuredly know more then you," Yu said, grinning haughtily.

"That's what I just said." Yu glared at him. "So, can you do it for me?"

"I don't know if I can. But I can try. It could take a while, though, Ce." Yu caved in, tossing the core of the apple back on the platter.

"That's fine. I've waited centuries for entertainment. I can wait longer. Though I fear if you don't make it in time," Ce said with a smirk.

"You mean you can get worse then this?"

"I might get cryptic. Or speak in riddles."

"I shall try to be quick, dear dear friend." Yu laughed. He was cut short though by the sound of a click. Both heads swung to the door. Yu gave a sideways glanced to Ce, who was sitting much straighter. "What?"

"I smell it."

"It?" Yu hissed.

"Flowers and sunshine." Ce closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "So much better then cinnamon or dust."

A girl's voice interrupted them. "Come on Da! I just want to see. If we don't go in, we'll be fine. He didn't chase you, so I bet he can't leave. I want to see the demon. You didn't have to come."

"I'm not letting my little sister come see a demon on her own!"

"Well then shush. We'll both give the door and big push, and it'll swing open, and we won't even have to enter, okay?"

"Xiao. This is entirely unnecessary. I told you everything."

"Well, I want to see it. I didn't believe, but if you saw something, it's true. Besides, if it's a guy, it's our rightful duty to save him."

"But he wasn't just a guy. He was-is a demon!"

"Are you going to help me or-" She was cut off there. Yu opened the door wide, and stared down at the two with a raised eyebrow. She glanced up, mouth forming an almost perfect 'O'. Besides her was the girl Ce had obviously been talking about. She jumped back, looking ready to run. "Maybe he _can_ leave…" Xiao said quietly, voice full of fear and awe.

"He… that's not him…"

"You were right. He's definitely not human-wait! There are two?" Xiao squeaked.

"Hello, ladies," Yu said, in a way he hoped was none threatening.

"He's pretty," Xiao whispered to Da, and the muscle in Yu's jaw twitched. Da grabbed her forearm and pulled Xiao behind her. Which to Yu was laughable. She was no shield, barely any bigger then her sister. But it was a noble move, none the less.

"Please," Da mumbled, "let us be. We shall leave you in peace."

Yu considered playing with her. Toying with her fear. He was a demon, and it had potential. But the fact of the matter was Ce wanted this human for himself. It would serve no other purpose then to anger Ce to scare her off. Sighing, he held his hands up in the universal sign of peace. "I have every intention to leave you entirely whole, good maidens."

"What?"

"Yes, you shall be free to go. Except, my good friend has a need of you. If you two fine young ladies would be so kind as entertain his musing for but some little time, you are welcome to leave."

"And if we don't want to?" Xiao asked, holding onto Da's shoulders.

"Then you are free to return to the upper levels of the castle. No harm shall befall you by my hand. Or his, since he has a good need of you."

Xiao glanced at Da, who was chewing on her bottom lip. Mulling over the idea, Xiao nodded. "Okay."

"What?" Da hissed, and started to spin around. But remembering the demon, she stopped. She would not give him her back.

"They promised they wouldn't harm us," Xiao said, as if that solved all the problems. "And we... or I wanted to know. Isn't it curious that there are two demons down here?"

"No. Not at all. We should forget all about this and return to our chamber."

"I… don't make me do it alone Da," Xiao gave a small whine, pouting.

"… Fine." Da turned to face Yu, her glare impressive for a woman of her short stature. Yu simply smiled in return, and stepped to the side with a sweeping bow.

_Happy Thanksgiving! I think I butchered **Pet **but I sort of wanted to continue the last piece a little. And since I got such a good review on **Names **before, I thought I continue it a little. Kind of as a little Thanksgiving gift. As a thank you for the reviews and all you know? In any case, I am mulling over the idea of continuing it, to get back into writing. But I need help. Who should the royalty be? I have no idea who is should be. Obviously, if you read the first one, one of the princesses needs to be a b*tch. So obviously Zhen Ji came to mind, since she is the worse of the girls. But I'm not totally sure I like that idea. It wouldn't need to follow canon (like I don't mind making Zhen Ji, Diao Chan, and Xing Cai sisters if needs be ya know?) So, I'm looking for help here.  
_


	16. Information and Surprises

_I own nothing _

**(20)Information**

Ce leaned against the wall, watching as the two sisters walked around the apartment with ease. It was hard to believe that these two were the Qiaos. While he had known they were woman, and would not be fighting machines, he had not expected them to be so lovely. Yu, as well, had been shocked into silence when they had found the girls walking around the town. The two girls together covered each side of beauty.

The oldest, Da, had the original beauty. She was elegant and refined. She was pale, with doll like features. Cherry lips and rosy cheeks, with dark almond shaped eyes. Her hair was of the darkest shade of brown, and pulled back into a bun, her dark bangs framing her face. Her outfit was elegant and showed limited skin. Yet it did not hide her curvy figure. Not an hourglass, but it was sensual nonetheless.

Xiao, on the other hand, had a more youthful look to her. While only a little younger then Da, she still held the innocence of childhood. She smiled brightly to both of them, and had chatted to them like she had known them for ages before the meeting with her father had started. Her hair was light, almost a dirty blonde rather then brown, and up in a side ponytail. Her face was as beautiful as her sisters, just as perfect, but entirely different. Her lips more pink, her skin more a peach color, her eyes green with speckles. She quietly hummed a song, bobbing a head to the rhythm nobody else except maybe Da heard. Her little jean shorts and yellow tank top seemed to fit her in most aspects.

Xiao plopped down on the couch, putting her notebook on her lap. Still humming and bobbing her head she waited for the laptop to load. Da, on the other hand, made her way into the kitchen and retrieved some drinks. Bringing out the bottles of water she handed them to the two men before taking a seat in the rocking chair. "So you two are really the Two Qiaos?" Ce asked, twisting off the cap.

"No, we're lying to you. Once you let your guard down we're going to pull out our secret frying pans from our super secret hiding spots and bash you over the heads. Then sell you for lots of ransom money," Xiao said, grinning from her laptop to him.

"Frying pans?"

"Yes. The mauve monkeys that hide in our vents will back us up if that doesn't work."

"Mauve monkeys?" Yu chuckled.

"What the hell is mauve?" Ce asked, almost choking on his water. It was Da's turn to raise her eyebrow at him. Blushing a little, Ce shut up.

"Yes. We are the Two Qiaos, Lord Ce," she said, shifting her feet to get the chair moving. "Please have a seat." The two men found a seat, Yu ending up on the couch and Ce in a recliner.

"I'm sorry, I had just expected… more I guess," Ce said, setting the water bottle on one of the costars and leaning on his elbows on his knees.

"Like what?" Xiao asked, starting to type rapidly on her computer.

"I don't know. You two are just… not what I expected. Neither is your apartment."

"Did you expect wires everywhere, with a large hi-tech computer? And me and my sister to look like two nerds with messy hair, glasses the size of our fists, and pens behind out ears, good lord?" Da asked, with a smile.

"Well… not exactly… but… something like that," Ce conceded. She simply laughed at him.

"Alright. One more time, what did you want?" Xiao asked, not looking away from the screen.

"The Yellow Turbans. They're becoming an annoyance, yet nobody seems to be able to pin point them," Ce said, straightening.

"Can you really do it?" Yu asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl. While she was cute, she did not seem like the type to mingle in the Black Market and Gangs. Nor the type to hack into systems. Honestly she seemed more like the type who would get queasy at the sight of blood and go play cheerleader at football games.

"Would you have come if you really have thought I couldn't?" she asked, giving him a side long glance with a snicker. Yu huffed and glanced over to Da. While Xiao hacked, Da was more said to be the brains. She handled the money, she handled the inside jobs, and she handled surveillance. It was why the Two Qiao's had yet to be caught. Not to mention it was said they both were pretty good with guns. Though again, looking at the two it was hard to believe. Maybe that was why they made it like they did. Nobody would ever suspect these two young ladies of any crime, except maybe breaking a man's heart.

"What do you want to know about them?" Xiao asked, still typing wildly.

"Who they are, what they're doing for the government, who's running them, what they plan. Anything you can get. Except that they wear yellow and don't like the black market. We've gotten those messages loud and clear."

"Right-o captain." The room fell silent save for the clicks of Xiao's computer. After a little bit, she started to chew on her cheek, and then gave an unladylike curse. Still typing with one hand, she reached for the pad of paper on the table and clicked the pen. She started to write, rather sloppily, as she chewed on the inside of her cheek some more.

Ce was finished with his water when she gave a yell of frustration and tossed the pen across the room and started to type frantically again. "You don't need to rush. We can come back," he said, eyeing the pen that Da was retrieving.

"Oh no. This won't take long. Just… one of the stupid government firewalls is being… annoying," Xiao said with a smile. "There's always one that's hard to break. Stupid law enforcers always like to think they're one step ahead." She leaned forward, the light of the computer giving her expression a creepy glow.

Da set the pen down on the pad of paper, smiling. "It is true. It is likely you'd leave and just pull away and she'd break in. You might as well sit around and relax. Are you hungry?" she asked, hands clasped.

"No, I'm good. How about you, Yu?"

"I am fine, thank you though Miss," he said with a bow of his head. Xiao gave him a glance then, frowning. "Is there a problem?" Yu turned to her.

"You're just… way polite."

"You could learn from him, Xiao," Da said with a small laugh.

"I'm poli-okay done talking!" she said quickly typing even more frantically. Da simply nodded and moved into the kitchen. Ce laughed as he watched her type, sticking her tongue out at one point. Yu raised an eyebrow as he watched her.

"So," Ce said quietly, moving to talk to Da.

"It is alright for us to talk. She simply will tone us out," she said, reaching for a paper plate.

"How'd you two get into this whole… illegal ordeal?" Ce asked, leaning against the counter.

"Our Father was a good, long time hacker for hire. "Xiao has a better knack for it then I do, but gained Mothers summoning ability. While I have no talent for the larger, offensive demons, I can summon things such as fairies and imps. Which is just as well. Me and my sister are informants, not mercenaries." She shrugged as she made the sandwich.

"I really was surprised to see you two though."

"Most are. If you are considered a beauty, it is hard to be accepted doing anything but standing around."

"That's not what I meant!" Ce said quickly, face flushing.

"Of course then, my lord. My apologies," Da said with a slight roll of her eyes. Ce frowned as she walked back to her rocking chair, a sexy sway in her hips. Shaking his hair, he sighed and followed to the recliner. Da had finished her sandwich and had started reading a book when Xiao gave a victorious yell.

"In your face Han Tower! I am in your network, plundering your files!" She did a small dance where she sat, before typing again.

"Very good, Xiao," Da said, placing the bookmark between the pages and setting the book down.

"So," Xiao said coyly, "do you boys want the files on a disk or a hard drive?"

"Hard drive," Yu said, eyeing her carefully.

"Did you bring one? Or are we going to have to sell you one?" Yu pulled it out of his pocket. Giddy, Xiao plugged it into the computer. "You know, I should so put a virus in their system. Like… a yellow and pink panda dancing with a mauve monkey to _It's a Small World_. And it never stops."

"Please don't Xiao. You know it gives them a way to link back to you."

"Oh I know. But Han so deserves it. The pompous, stuck up, idiotic, jerks." Xiao stretched.

"Just don't." Xiao nodded her head and scratched at her ponytail. "So, what were you saying Yu?"

The elegant man's eyes widened, floundering for words before giving a huff. "My apologies, Ms. Xiao. I shall not again doubt your hacking abilities."

"Yeah. It's lonely at the top, but you definitely eat better," she said with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow, but gave a smile in return.

Ce laughed, rolling his neck enjoying as it popped. "Thank you for your services girls," he said, standing when Yu got the hard drive back. Pulling out the cash, he handed it over to Da. "I'm sure we'll be seeing you two again. It's always good to have information."

"I'll be looking forward to your visit, Lord Sun Ce," Da said, taking the cash but keeping eye contact with him. She gave a small blush then and stepped back with the cash. She started counting, and after Xiao logged off her laptop, the two girls walked them out.

"Come again!" Xiao said with quick waves. Da bowed, and then the door closed.

**(21) Surprise**

Ce smiled in a way that made Da's heart miss a beat. It was their first moment alone since her return from Italy, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to it. She blushed and glanced away. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked, slipping away into the kitchen.

"Got a coke?"

"Should," she said distantly. Ce stretched as he walked down the small walkway to her couch. Plopping down, putting his arm over the top he rested his leg on the coffee table and took a deep breath. He had missed her apartment. More importantly, he had missed her. She came walking out, carrying a coke can and a glass of tea. "Pick out a movie," he said. She nodded, smacking his leg, before going to her movie collection.

She put one she was sure he would enjoy, at least more then _Gone with the Wind_ or _Titanic_, and made her way back to the couch with the DVD remote. He looped his finger through her belt loop and pulled her almost into his lap. She gave a small 'eep' before settling against him. "Did you have an okay day?" she asked, skipping the previews.

"It was okay. Took forever though, since I planned on coming here."

She blushed. "It was actually kind of nice to just be at home today. Thankfully nobody called. I loved my trip to Italy, but it's getting tiresome retelling my tales to everybody. I'm only glad Xiao went to. I can send most her way."

"You're so evil," Ce said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Now shush. Movie is starting." He whispered the last into her ear, making her give a small shiver. As the movie played, Ce slowly inched his hand under her shirt. Da ended up jumping, but it was Ce's face that twisted up in confusion and shock. His thumb, while crawling its trail up, had grazed over something smooth and round.

"Ce!" Da said, jaw dropping as he twisted around and pinned her on the couch. "What are-stop!" she hissed, her face doing a wonderful impression of a cherry. Ce ignored her, and lifted her shirt just under her bra, simply because he still remembered how modest she was. He was surprised to see a little pearl stud in her belly button. His girlfriend, Da Qiao, had gotten her bellybutton pierced. He glanced up at her, to see her blushing, lips pressed together tightly in anticipation.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" He asked, circling the piercing. Her stomach gave a lurch and she giggled. She was rather ticklish.

"Later."

"Later?"

"When I thought of a way to broach the subject," she mumbled. "Do you not like it?"

"It's shocking, but hell if I don't think it's sexy."

"It was a dare by some of the classmates. Xiao ended up picking to get a tattoo."

"A tattoo?"

"Yeah. They said we had to get a piercing or a tattoo. She got a little panda and a butterfly on her lower back. I wanted a piercing since, if I didn't like it, I could always just take it out." She was almost whispering, and chewed on her bottom lip when she finished.

"I like it. Wouldn't have ever thought you to be the one to get a bellybutton ring, but I'm not going to complain. Though…" he said, trailing off as he stared at the little pearl. Really, it was so going to ruin the moment, but he couldn't resist. He'd probably never get the opportunity again, if he though about it. Unless he wanted to ruin a _real_ moment. Smirking evilly, he glanced up at her. "It does give me a perfect reason to do this."

"What?" Ce lowered his head and blew on her bellybutton. Da shrieked and started kicking and jerking to get away.

_I realized I have been doing a lot of snippets where the characters are meeting for the first time. So, with **Surprise**, I decided to do them while in the relationship. **Information **is in the same of realm as the last two (**Purple **and** Pet**) just a little earlier in the story. That's all. _


	17. Vanilla

**(22)Vanilla**

She blinked. Over and over, she blinked. Her breaths started to shorten, to quicken, her jaw was shaking. She blinked again and again. She couldn't see. No matter how many times she blinked, the world remained the same black. She gripped the bars around her bed, the IV in her hand stinging as she leaned away. The infernal beeping from the machine that had woken her up moments ago, was drowned out by her heavy, panicking breaths.

She couldn't see. She was blind, and she couldn't see. She could feel the warm tears trailing down her cheeks, her jaw still trembling. She gave a shrill scream, broken by a sob, for help. The tears came faster at that point, and she tried to find a way out of the bed. The IV still stung, stuck in her hand. There were heavy steps, and then her door was opened. The smell of mahogany and vanilla filled the room. But it was a man, she knew by the breaths. He grabbed her hand, rubbing a calloused thumb over her knuckles, and gently pushed her shoulder so she was lying back in the bed. "Shush, it'll be okay. Calm down sweetheart, it'll be okay," he said, and he had a smooth voice. It was deep and smooth, and caring.

"Please, help me! I can't see. I can't see! I hurt and I can't see!" she said between sobs, staring where she thought his head was. Where she hoped his face was.

"Don't you worry yourself about that. Just calm down. You'll be okay. The nurses will be here. They'll take good care of you." He continued to rub her hands, and she hadn't realized how cold she was. She tightened her grip on his hands, and she was still so scared, but her sobs and quieted down. Whatever he was doing, it was working. "See, can you hear them coming? They'll be here in no time."

She realized she could hear them. This must have been what the people talked about, a spike in the other senses. "I don't like this. I don't want to stay in the dark," she mumbled, and more people entered the room.

"Oh dear, you poor thing, what's the matter?" one of the nurses asked. She was older, and had a slight accent. Da glanced her way. "Oh dear," she mumbled quietly, probably seeing her eyes.

"I can't see," she said again, this time with less panic. She still didn't let go of his hands, and he hadn't stopped rubbing her knuckles.

"I'll go get the doctor. Sweetie, you just stay calm alright? The doctor is a good man. He'll be here in no time." She left, the sound of her running in the hall alerting her.

"I really am sorry," the other nurse said to the man as politely as she could.

"I'm blind, not deaf," she yelled, unable to control her temper, tightening again her grip on his hand. She leaned forward, glaring in the direction of the nurse. She heard the nurse give a small 'eep'. He rubbed her back before gently guiding her to lye down again. "I'm blind," she said again, far more quietly. The tears fell down her cheeks again, but this time he wiped them away. He was so warm.

"It's okay," he whispered. "It'll be okay."

"I'm blind," she said again, whipping her head around to his direction.

"And I'm Sun Ce. Though if I remember right you said your name was Da last time I saw you," he said a little thoughtfully.

"What?" she said, leaning away from him.

"You forgot me? I'm hurt," he said, his voice faking dramatics. "I'm the fool in the flower shop, Shang Xiang's brother?" Da stared in his direction for a long moment, and then her mouth dropped.

"What?"

"Yeah. You were in a car accident. You were pulled out unconscious." He slowly got quieter as he spoke, and Da guessed he was staring down at their hands. It explained why he smelled of vanilla, working in a flower shop. Sort of. It was a nice scent in any case.

"Let's… can we not talk about that?"

"Sure," Ce said, a smile back in his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not allowed to visit you?" She blushed, or she was thinking she was. Things weren't as awkward when she couldn't see him. "I've wanted to see you, and there were some flowers to bring here. Some were for you. I put them on the table. I came to drop them off after closing the shop."

"I have flowers?"

"Yep. Lot's of them. Xiao and Shang Xiang almost cleaned out the shop for you. Pops convinced them not to, but they tried their best." She giggled. "Yep. Everyday, Xiao placed an order to bring you. Shang Xiang usually delivered them."

"Why do you have a flower shop?" Da asked. Even after seeing him working there, it was hard to imagine.

"It was my moms. Pops couldn't bring himself to sell it, so it's the family shop now. Mom gave me the weirdest of interests. Pops gave me normal ones, like cars, motorcycles, sports, girls. Mom gave me the weirdest." He sounding almost like he was talking to himself.

"Like what?" Da said, desperate to keep him with her. She hated the idea of being alone in the dark.

"Hm? Mom gave me things like flowers, the cello, the trumpet, dancing. Mom was a saint. Quan picked it up better though. He loves making music. Awesome at math too. Mom died too soon for Shang Xiang though. She didn't get a lot of Mom. She has the flowers though. Mom still gave her the flowers."

"That's… wonderful," Da said with a small, somewhat sad, smile.

"I thought so too," Ce said, understanding what she meant. They sat in silence for a moment, Da getting antsy with the blackness and the beeping, then the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Qiao?" he said. "It's good to see you are awake. We've called your sister. She lives in town, if I am correct."

"Yes," Da said slowly, tightening her grip on his hand again. He didn't try to pull away though, and for that she was grateful. She knew the doctor would try to make him leave. But she didn't want him too. He made her feel safe in the emptiness. He was warmth, and vanilla, and strength, and laughter. The hospital wasn't. The loss of sight wasn't. Biting her bottom lip, Da fought the tears. The doctor would make her face it. And it hurt.

_You guys might not remember, but there was a story before (I think it was friend) where Ce was working in a flower shop? Yeah, this is a continuation of that one. Besides that, there is nothing really new. So, yeah. Review please._


	18. Mustang

**(23) Mustang**

Da leaned against the back of her couch, listening to the music on the radio that Xiao had turned on before she had left. It was hard to tell time when she was blind, but it really wasn't of any importance. She was going to fail this semester of college no matter what she did, she couldn't work at the coffee shop any longer, and so had little to do. It didn't really matter what time it was. But Da assumed Xiao had been gone for maybe two hours.

Xiao had moved in after the accident, determined to take care of her. Which was all fine, Da was especially thankful for it, until Xiao though fit to start moving the furniture in Da's apartment. Xiao hadn't meant to be mean, but it had left horribly bruises on Da's legs, if Xiao had been truthful. Moving around the apartment anymore wasn't difficult, the hardest part finding what she wanted from the refrigerator. She had a mental layout of the house and with her cane Da could find her way around without bumping into much. It was traveling outside that scared Da.

The landlord had yet to let them change apartments so Da still needed to go down stairs to reach the sidewalk. Xiao constantly complained about it. Da also could not drive, and that meant she had to walk. So even if she did want to go out, it really wouldn't have been a smart idea. So she was left being bored at home for hours alone. It was unnerving at first. Every sound had made her jump and her heart race. It was terribly not being able to see what was going on in her house. Xiao tried not to stay out more then necessary.

Their parents called often, and Da had to always carry her cell phone on her. They had visited in the first month after the accident, and planned to come down again soon. Da refused to move back in with them. She felt that was like admitting that the world had won. Standing up and grabbing her cane she made her way around to the kitchen. She was hungry. Thankfully she had never been an overly picky eater.

She was trying to find the milk when there was a knock at the door. She slowly closed the door to the refrigerator and tried to breath. With ease and care she made her way to the door. Reaching out with her hand she pressed her palm against the cool metal. She kept her breathing even and kept her limbs from shaking. "Who is it?" she called out, praying it wasn't loud enough.

"Da? It's Shang Xiang! C'mon open up!" The beating on the door stopped. Da stayed still. Did she trust the voice? It sounded like Shang Xiang. It was so hard to tell with the metal door. Da took a moment to marvel at how paranoid she had become since she had become blind. She was so pitiful. "It's okay. I'll call Xiao and…Shut up Ce! I do have Xiao's number!" Da stiffened at the name. Would it be okay to wait for Xiao to call and say it was them?

Chewing on her bottom lip, Da made her choice and opened the door. She fumbled with the locks and then swung the door open. "Shang Xiang?"

"Monkeys and motorcycles?" Shang Xiang said, her voice highly amused. Da, even though she couldn't see, glanced down at her PJs. It was one of the benefits of being blind. It was no longer her fault if she didn't match, or her hair was a mess, or anything else. Though it was still embarrassing with Ce there too. "It's cute," Shang Xiang said with a chuckle.

"I thought so too," Da said with a smile, praying her shirt was decent and covered everything. She then turned and made her way back to the couch. "What brings you here?"

"We're taking you out," Shang Xiang said. "After donuts. Ce brought donuts with him."

"He did?"

"Yep. I think he got the kind you liked. We never had deep conversations about donuts, so I'm not entirely sure. Do you like donuts with chocolate icing? Or glazed? Jelly filled?"

"You guys bought some of everything?"

"Only one's we'd eat too. Or ones we know somebody would eat. We are in college too. We don't have that much money to spend," Shang Xiang said with a laugh and plopped down on the couch.

"I'll take some of the jelly filled please."

"Strawberry alright?" Ce asked, and Da was reminded just how much she liked his voice.

"That's fine. Thank you." Da reached forward towards what she hoped was the box and somebody, she assumed Ce, put a donut in her hand. She found herself a seat, keeping quiet, and was shocked to find a napkin placed in her lap. She looked around, even though she couldn't see.

"So what do you do all day?" Shang Xiang asked, her mouth full.

"Nothing really. I listen to the TV or the radio usually. Xiao will sometimes walk with me. She'll read to me some of the work from college, simply so I don't fall too far behind. When we have the money she plans on getting me some of those audio books." Da shrugged. "If any of the jelly does fall on me, or I get something on my face, please tell me." Sometimes people thought it more polite to let her walk around with food everywhere, though Da wasn't sure why.

"Will do," Shang Xiang said with a laugh.

"So don't you guys have work or something?" Da asked.

"Quan has the shop today," Ce said, making her turn her head in his direction.

"Yep, he's working with the newbie. We finally hired new staff," Shang Xiang said with a sigh of relief. "His name is Lu Xun, a little freshman. You'd like him though. Intelligent little bugger."

Da nodded her head. "So why not give me call? And where do you plan to take me? I don't particularly want to go anywhere."

"I wanted to surprise you. I didn't eve think about… yeah," Shang Xiang said quietly. "And I can't tell you where. It's a surprise. Don't worry though. I'll help you dress and make sure Ce isn't a peeping tom. I'll protect you!" Shang Xiang said with a laugh. Da laughed as well, though was almost frightened that she was having problems remembering exactly what Shang Xiang's face looked like. She knew, and she knew she knew but she just couldn't see it. But she tried to keep the panic of her face.

"Hey!" Ce said, and Da guessed he swatted at Shang Xiang from the sound of it. "Don't put me on your level, Ms. Sneak into the boy's locker room sophomore year."

"You said you weren't going to talk about that!' Shang Xiang shrieked, and hit him back. Shang Xiang was known to take kick boxing and martial arts, so Da could imagine that it hurt since she probably didn't hold back like Ce would.

"I said I would probably not go around telling people. Though I still have Tung's number," he said thoughtfully.

"Don't you dare! I still talk to him!" Da felt the couch shift as Shang Xiang stood. Ce laughed, and Da decided it was a most wonderful laugh, and Shang Xiang gave a huff. She probably crossed her arms and put her nose in the air like she normally did. Da laughed, finishing her donut.

"So you will kidnap me?" Da asked, glancing from the two. She had to estimate where their faces were.

"You got it!" Shang Xiang laughed.

"Then help me dress, like you promised." Da stood and Shang Xiang grabbed her hand with a squeal. Shang Xiang dragged her into her room and Da found her bed to sit on.

"I've never seen your room before!" Shang Xiang said with a laugh. "Though, to be honest I've barely seen your apartment."

"I'm sorry," Da said with a frown.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm not upset. Now come on lets get you dressed up all pretty like!"

"I though you were like The Tomboy?"

"I am. But you're pretty enough that I can play and you'll still look good," Shang Xiang said with a laugh, and Da was sure she was blushing. Her closet door was opened, and the sound of rummaging ensued. "Strip down."

"I'll need help actually with the underwear and bras. It's actually surprising how difficult they can be. I've gotten better," Da said. There was some silence, probably were Shang Xiang nodded, and then realized that Da couldn't see it.

"Right! Don't you worry none!" There was some more shifting of fabric, and then Shang Xiang dressed Da. It was a simple T-shirt, and some jeans. It felt right, so Da couldn't complain. Shang Xiang found her sandals and the two left the room after brushing Da's long hair. Shang Xiang was rambling about some doofus, her word, that was trying to get his wife columbines and daisy's which was apparently very bad in meaning. Da wasn't overly sure what the flowers symbolized, but Shang Xiang was apparently insulted herself that the man wanted to get them for the anniversary bouquet.

"So, you still aren't going to tell me where we are going?" Da asked one more time, reaching for where she hoped her purse was. She really was glad Xiao hadn't moved it.

"Nope," Ce said with a chuckle. Da sighed. The trio made there way out, Ce being nice and locking the door. Shang Xiang rushed down the stairs, two at a time. Ce took Da's arm though and walked with her. Da bit the inside of her cheek to keep quiet about it, using her cane to find the steps. "Hey, out of curiosity, do you remember anybody owning a bright red convertible mustang? Real sleek, the older kind?"

"Why?" Da asked, raising an eyebrow up at him.

"It's a beauty. We saw it driving in."

"It's mine," Da said, glad they were finally off the stairs.

"Yours?"

"What?" Shang Xiang asked.

"She owns the mustang."

"Damn! Lucky." Shang Xiang whistled.

"It was a gift from my grandfather. He was very rich. He liked to save his money. For graduating with honors and such, he bough me a car. Any car I wanted. Xiao got the same deal. She chose the canary yellow bug that's sitting in the parking space here."

"That really does fit her," Ce mumbled, and Shang Xiang hummed in agreement.

"Yes. It's sad, but I'm actually selling my mustang. I have no use for it." Da shrugged with a frown. "And I can't take the payments if I don't have a job."

"But… your eyes can get better!" Shang Xiang mumbled, grabbing Da's hand. Da herself shrugged.

"You can't," Ce declared, making Da jump.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have the money for the beauty. So you need to hold it for me. If you need I can make the payments and all. I just don't have enough to actually buy it off of you. So you can't sell it to anybody else. If they make a deal, don't bother. I'll better it," Ce said. Da raised an eyebrow up at him, but smiled a little. "Can I drive her? Take her for a ride?"

Da closed her eyes, and smiled more. "Sure, I suppose." She stuck her hand in her purse and dug for what felt like the keys. Pulling them out, she handed them to him.

"You suck Ce," Shang Xiang said.

"What?" he asked with no shame.

"I have to take my car so that I can get to my class if it takes that long. You suck. I wanted to ride in it."

"Once he buys it you can," Da said. "Or even before that. I do hope you will visit more."

"Gosh Da, don't be so formal. We're friends. You can loosen up!" Shang Xiang laughed, and she got farther away. "And of course I'm going to visit. You're going to dread the thought of me coming over! I'm going to visit you everyday!"

Da laughed, and a car beeped. Shang Xiang was getting in her car. She glanced up at Ce. "Well, let's go then." She spoke quietly, and Ce gave a chuckle.

"Alright." He walked, and Da slightly followed. She wasn't exactly sure where her car was. They had agreed to let Xiao have the official parking spot. He rushed to open the door for her, and helped her into the seat. Da tried very hard not to glare at him as she buckled in her seat. It was funny, but she really wasn't afraid of cars. At first she dreaded them, but she wasn't scared of them. Ce got in, she could tell by the slam of the door, and started the car. "How do I get the top down?" he asked.

"There's a button-"

"I see it." There was a big smile in his voice, and then the top was down. Da smiled and reached for the glove box in front of her. She pulled out a bandanna and tied it on with practiced fingers. But she couldn't resist asking Ce if it was on right. "Looks fine," he said, a small question in his tone.

"It's to keep my hair from going everywhere," she stated simply. She figured he nodded. He drove fast. Da had no way of knowing how fast, but she knew it was past legal. She ignored it though, and simply sang to every song that came on the radio. She kept her eyes closed, even though it really didn't do anything, and bobbed her head to the beat. Ce sang along to some parts, once a whole song, but was more often silent. It was slightly unnerving having no way to tell where she was or where she was going, but she found she trusted Ce and Shang Xiang.

They came to a stop, and the top slowly made its way back up. Da unbuckled herself and reached for her purse at her feat. Her cane was in the back seat. She reached for the door, only to have it open already. Ce helped her out, and then got her cane before she could even move. She yanked it from his hands with a glare. "I can do things on my own!" she bit out, not sure if she wanted to cry or scream.

"I know," he said. His voice was quiet, and with no pity. "I'm sorry; I was just doing what I was raised to do. Mom always made me want to be a gentleman. She made sure me and Quan were gents. As much as she could anyway. I wanted to treat you with the respect every lady deserves. I'm sorry it came off… differently." She could guess he shrugged at that point. She almost felt foolish. She almost wanted to apologize in return. She almost did. Ce stopped her though. "Shang Xiang is waiting for us at the front door." Instead of taking her arm, like a gentleman, he took her hand. Da blushed.

"Where are we?" Da asked again.

"Sis!" A shrill voice said, and then a body latched itself to Da. Stumbling a little, Ce righting her, Da laughed. "I'm glad I got here before you guys! I was so worried I wouldn't be here!"

"What is going on?" Da asked, hugging Xiao in return.

"You guys didn't tell her?" Xiao asked, and Da assumed they shook their heads 'no' because she continued. "Good job! We're all chipping in Da, for your birthday present! We're getting you a seeing eye dog!" Da was speechless, and then the tears started to fall.

"Thank you guys. It means a lot to me that you would do this."

"Well, Mom and Dad actually got most of the bill, us being college students getting paid not enough. But we are chipping in too!" Xiao said with a clap. "Happy Early Birthday Da!" Da smiled, and blushed when all three gave her a hug.

_A continuation of the Blind Da. Its rather long. Which wasn't bad. It gave me something to do. For those who don't know my internet died so I get limited access anymore. So yeah, hope you all like this one. Review please._


	19. Cry

The young girl grinned broadly when she was handed the fork and shield. Her father nodded his head, looking down at her. He then corrected her grip on the fork, and nodded again. He then proceeded to teach her how to swing and stab at an opponent. She followed his instructions precisely, watching every movement and hanging on every word. It had taken much convincing, and a lot of teaching herself to get her father to teach her how to fight. She was not going to disappoint him now. It was easy enough when she was fighting air. In fact, her father said she was doing perfect then.

Later on, after her father had taught her the basics of the fork, she gained her first lesson in life. One she would learn too well.

She was facing him, for he trusted nobody else with her. She charged forward, giving a big yell. With his spear, he caught the fork and flipped it aside. She stumbled and fumbled with the fork. But she kept her balance. Turning back, she tried again. And again. And again. Each time he flipped her spear away. He yelled at her, telling her exactly what she was doing wrong. Each time she would find her balance and again try a different tactic against him. One time, she clung to the fork too tightly, and she twisted with the fork. She yelled in pain, and dropped the fork. Falling to her knees and grabbing her wrist she gave another scream.

Her father fell to his knee and looked at her wrist as tenderly as the mighty warrior could. "It'll be alright. Just twisted wrong. You'll be alright." He gave a chuckle, and then glanced up at her face. "Don't tell me you're going to cry about this, Cai."

"Daddy," she mumbled, sniffing.

"Come now. Weren't you telling me you wanted to be a big strong warrior like me? Warriors don't cry, Xing Cai," he declared, beating his chest. She nodded her head, blinking away the tears and sniffing. She wouldn't fail her Father. No, she was going to become strong like him. And if he didn't cry neither would she. She'd be the best. She grabbed the fork again, ignoring the pain, and stood come.

"Don't want to rest?" he asked, stepping back. She shook her head no, and took her stance. He gave a deep, approving laugh before taking his own stance.

She grew into a woman, with silky black hair that framed her doll like face. Her almond shaped, ocean green eyes became calculating, and her expression cooled. She grew into her body, gaining the lush curves of the woman, with long legs and full hips. Her temper the opposite of her fathers, her skill great, she became a warrior. A force to be reckoned on the battlefield. With shield and fork in hand, she would enter the battlefield beside her heroes. Beside the great Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun. While not yet on their level, she was planning to reach it one day. Soon, she would tell herself.

It happened when she was getting her arm bandaged. She had her eyes closed, expression void of emotion, and the healer was wrapping the white bandage around her arm. A soldier had landed a hit that would most likely leave a scar. She didn't mind. The pain was nothing, not anymore, and with such pale skin it wouldn't show. Releasing her breath, she turned to watch the healer clean his hands with a smile. He was a happy man. Bowing her head to him, she stood. "Thank you."

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt anymore than that, Lady Cai," the healer said. Nodding she excused herself and made it around the camp. She spotted the messenger running through the camp towards Liu Bei's tent. She stared at the flap for a long moment before continuing away. Later in the day she learned that Guan Yu and Guan Ping had been killed in their siege.

She had slowly nodded when she had been informed, ignoring all the people that stared after her. She had excused herself from the area, keeping her expression calm. She knew they watched her go. She knew they thought she would break down crying. Instead she made her way around to her tent. Dipping in she glanced around. She folded her legs under her, lighting a candle, and closed her eyes. She lost track of time, sitting there lost in her mind. But she was interrupted.

"Are you alright, Cai?" She twisted around to see Yun holding up the flap and staring at her. He had always thought of her, taking care of her.

"I am… as good as could be expected, Sir Yun," she said, her voice even. "It is a sad day."

"Yes, it is." Yun nodded, brows furrowed as he stared at her. "You are sure you are fine?"

"Very much so. The loss is nothing I cannot bear," she said, unfolding her legs to stand. "I shall honor their deaths by moving on and fighting for them." She gave him a small smile, clasping her hands as she moved to stand before him. He stared down at her, expression unreadable, before giving a slow sad nod. He knew what she meant. He knew what she was saying. Warriors didn't cry.

She still didn't shed a tear when she sat next to her dying father. He had a fatal wound, and was not expected to live through the night. Legs folded under her, she held one of his large hands and stared at his face. Behind her stood Liu Bie, Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun, and her brothers. Fei gave a wheeze and then turned to her. He smiled, tightening his hold on her hand.

Quiet moments went by, some pretending he'd make it and other little conversations about memories. But the last thing he said was, "Now remember, Cai, warriors don't cry." He spoke quietly and now looked to the ceiling. "Everybody has to go sometime, and I'm lucky to die a warrior. You keep fighting. Make me proud. You're the daughter of the man who could stop thousands. You gotta live up to that, you hear? Keep fighting. Be my warrior." He glanced over at her, eyes drooping.

"I will father. I shall live up to your standards," she whispered.

"I'm tired now," Fie declared, and let his eyes close. She held tight to his hand long into the night. She blinked for a bit, and gave small sniffs, but not one tear fell. Eventually Yun gently helped her stand. She glanced up at him, eyes bright with unshed tears, and he spoke quietly to her as he led her out.

Liang glanced down at Fei before turning to Bie with a frown. "I would think she might have learned her lesson too well," he said, fanning himself gently. Bie nodded with a frown as well, stepping to stare sadly down at his brother.

Cai stared across the land from the balcony, leaning on her calloused hands. She glanced over her shoulder when Liang slowly made his way towards the balcony. Still carrying his large white feathered fan, he stared out at the stretch as well. He remained silent for a long time, and she was content to keep it that way. He did however, eventually break the silence. "How are you feeling Xiang Cai?"

"As well as could be expected," she said in return, not turning to look at him.

"Our lord has passed on," Liang said simply, turning to her.

"A great loss to Shu."

"A mighty blow," he said with a nod. She glanced up to him then, but kept her peace. "You are the Star of Shu now, Cai. The Light of Hope, our future."

"I do not think I am worthy of such titles," she said, standing now. Keeping her shoulders back, and spine straight, she faced the strategist. "I simply do as I am ordered, and kill my enemies."

"Whether you think you are worthy or not, that is how the people see you. A beautiful child who shines with hope for the future. That is not something you can change."

"You are right," she said with a small shrug.

"I will rely much on you in the future. There are few left who I can fully trust. Many of my trusted warriors have died. Can you handle this, Cai?"

"It is nothing I cannot bear," she whispered, almost sadly. He nodded, searching her face for something before giving up and taking his leave of her. She watched him go, and once he was out of sight, she turned back to the land. She gave a long, withering sigh. Her shoulders slightly dropped. Was this what she wanted? Could she really say? She was a woman, passed the natural age for marriage with no child in sight. A woman who fought besides the men. Everyday somebody died. It seemed somebody dear to her was always dying. Her father was long gone, her uncles were dead. Was this what she wanted?

No, she decided with a shake of her head. This was not what she imagined when she was young and decided she would be like her father. She didn't imagine this life for herself. But what child would? "But I wouldn't change my decision. I still am proud to fight for Shu. This is my place," she whispered into the wind, smiling. She was warrior. She didn't cry. She held strong and fought for those who could not. It was her privilege and honor to do so, and she would continue to do so until she was forcefully stopped. She would live up to her fathers standards.

_I wrote this listening to _Cowgirls Don't Cry,_ by Brooks and Dunn. I'm sure if you've heard the song, you can totally see the resemblance. It definitely didn't come out as good as I had hoped it would. But I need to update something to let y'all know I'm back. Haven't written much, but I do have Internet connection again. Its in Couples because there is a slight Xing Cai Zhao Yun thing going on. Slight, but I see it. (But I'm biased!)_


	20. Chapter Twenty

_I own nothing_

**(24) Trophy**

She sat in the chair, bouncing slightly when the carriage would hit some rocks or ditches. Her sister was across from her, trying desperately not to look out the window and throw up. With a groan, the younger crawled across the carriage and onto the seat next to her. "Hey, Da?"

"Yes?"

"May I lay my head in your lap? Its nicer then any pillow in this… evil contraption of rattling doom."

"Yes, Xiao," she said between giggles. With a groan, the younger girl lowered her head. Slowly, Da started to play with the long, almost blonde hair as she stared out the window. The only other person in the carriage with them was their bodyguard sent by their to-be husband to insure safe passage. Cao Ren was his name, and he was related to their fiancé it seemed. The man was nice enough, but surely wasn't talkative. Da glanced his way before giving the quietest of sighs.

She couldn't say she was happy with the outcome of the agreement her father had made, but she was simply a courtesan, and a woman. She was a bargaining tool for her father and a prize for her husband. She and her sister weren't meant to have minds. It was not as if she had believed she would have been able to of chosen her husband, nor that it would have been true love of any sort. From what she had heard, too, Cao Cao was not a horrible husband. A strict man, who that the ends justified the means, but she could have gotten off worse.

Xiao gave a jerk, and then hid her face in Da's thigh, making the older give another small laugh. Ren glanced her way, efficiently silencing her, and then continued to glance out at the landscape. It was getting dark, which was of course the most dangerous of times. Da had never left the castle grounds before, having no need to, but had heard the stories on the trails. Manticores lived in the forests, with tricky imps and dryads. Even a few wendigo's had been spotted before in the more northern parts of the area, where of course Cao Cao's castle would be.

Xiao slowly stretched and rose from her position, rubbing her eyes and scratching her hair. "What's it doing?"

"Beg your pardon?" Da asked, turning to her.

"What time is it?"

"We are nearing night, dusk is almost over and done. The town is not too far, correct Lord Ren?"

"Correct, Lady Da," the stout man said gruffly with a jerky nod.

"See and you slept the whole way. You'll find no rest tonight, Xiao," Da teased.

"The fireflies are out," Xiao mumbled, pointing to the trees still rubbing her green eyes. Da turned and leaned on the window to see. The carriage moved to fast, but Da was sure that the light was a lantern being held by a dusky figure. She turned, and glanced at Ren from over her shoulder.

"Those are not fireflies, Lady Xiao," he said, staring out his window as well. "Those are will-o-wisps. Nasty little fairies they are. Trick travelers to follow them, deep into the forest, and when they are lost, in a dangerous predicament, the little fairy leaves them to find their own way. Most don't." Da gasped, and Xiao suddenly felt sober.

"That's mean," Xiao mumbled, rubbing her arms.

"Aye," Ren agreed with another nod.

"Is everything around here such a bully?"

"Most." The warrior gave a shrug. "You need to be careful in the more rural areas. But you ladies don't need to worry. Once we get closer to town the guards will start riding beside the carriage, and from there you shall be perfectly save from the heathens and monsters."

"What about right now?" Xiao mumbled, still staring out the window.

"She means no disrespect, Lord Ren," Da said quickly, slapping Xiao's arm.

"It is fine, Lady Da. Most do not ever feel save in the lands. The Wendigo are farther north, for they prefer the snowy lands. Manticores protect the forest, and so long as we do not enter that they should leave us alone. As should the others. On the trails it is only bandits we usually worry about."

"Usually?" Xiao hissed with a raised eyebrow. Ren gave her a glance, but did not respond. Xiao grabbed Da's hand, and they sat in silence. They all believed they were going to get to the soldiers without a fuss, but the horses in the front started to rear back and panic. Xiao gave a scream as the carriage jerked, and then somebody from the outside screamed. Ren gave them an order not to get out and disappeared out of the carriage. Xiao clung to Da's arm, staring out the windows. Neither was prepared for the carriage to tip over.

Xiao landed on Da, who was up against the door. The glass in the window had shattered, and Da was sure she was cut. Xiao carefully moved around Da, trying herself not to get cut. The older sister, though winded, was able to mutter small thanks as she herself sat up. "What happened?" Xiao mumbled, glancing up to the only exit.

"Nothing I sure Lord Ren cannot handle. In fact, I bet the other soldiers are on their way, soon to arrive to fight the threat," Da stuttered, trying to remain strong and optimistic. Xiao didn't say anything. The sound of somebody walking on the carriage had the two ladies gasping, grabbing hold of one another. The door opened, and a man sitting on his haunches leaned in to look them over.

His eyes were the darkest of shades, and his skin tawny. He had a strong jaw, with a brown goatee. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his strong neck laced with necklaces. "Well look there," he said, his voice deep. "Forget the baggage."

"Really? I hadn't thought anybody was in there," another voice said. Not as deep, and far more refined, it only scared the two girls more.

"You didn't hear the screams?" the man looked up and a wolfish grin spread across his face.

"I was a little busy with the running horses coming my way."

"You just need to learn to multitask," the man shrugged with a laugh. He then looked back into the carriage, staring the two over. "C'mon. They probably aren't going to come out easily."

"Oh yes, dragging out thrashing girls from a little rectangular hole in a carriage with glass everywhere and a mechanical warrior probably waking up soon will be so much fun, Ce," the other voice said, sarcasm dripping from his words. The sound of another crawling on the carriage had the two jumping and glancing around.

"They're lucky you ain't fat."

"Shut up, Ce. How do you plan to get them out?"

"I don't know. You're the smart one. Figure it out. I just want my prize."

**(25) **Silvery lavender

_It was a Wednesday, and I had just come home from school. I was slipping out of my school uniform and into my softball clothes. We were just practicing that Wednesday, so my clothes were loose and comfortable. My days had always been full, between school and extra activities. Scholarly clubs, dance on Mondays and Fridays, Tuesdays and Saturdays were gymnastics, Wednesdays and Thursdays had softball planned. Sundays were my music lessons, the violin at that point and time._

_My sister had a similar schedule. She played softball with me, but spend little time on dance. She had choir and music lessons on Monday and Tuesday. She didn't enjoy dance as much as I did. She knocked on my door as I pulled on my shorts, walking in with a bounce in her step. She was always cheerful. I nodded as she chatted about her day, hands waving happily. Unlike myself, she had homework that night and was rather peeved. In union we walked down the stairs. We were closer than most siblings. She was and is my best friend. _

_We walked to the kitchen, checking out water. She grabbed an apple, complained about her history teacher. The doorbell stopped her rant. I walked to the door; our mother up stairs could be heard moving. I opened our large door, staring though our security door at the two men opposite of it. The man in the back caught my attention first. His hair was a dark black, long and smoothed. His expression was stern, hands clasped behind his back. He wore a dark blue, tailored suit. I imagined he was well built, what with his broad shoulders and all. His skin was tanned, giving him a bronze complexion exotic to our part of town. His eyes he covered with sunglasses, masking his identity._

_The man in front, though, was the one who had me frowning. Hew was clean, with a same designed suit as the other man. He had mustache and goatee, which was dark compared to his paler skin. His brown eyes shone with a sort of intelligence foreign to me at the time, and his devilish smile made me feel sick. His hair was much shorter then the others, just as black though, and was smoothed back. A few strands falling over his forehead and past his eyes. He looked like a businessman, rich and cunning._

_"Can I help you?" I asked._

_"I hope so," he said, voice demanding. He was a leader. "My name is Cao Cao. I was hoping to catch a word with Qiao Xuan." I had heard of him before. My father spoke of him sometimes when he was home. My father respected this Cao Cao, and I felt slightly ashamed for thinking badly of him._

_"He is not here. My apologies, sir," my mother said behind us._

_"Oh, I missed him?" the man said, though his devilish smile never lessened._

_"Yes sir. He shall be home at nine tonight, should work not hold him longer," my mother continued, face smoothed of any expression._

_"I had hoped to surprise my old friend. No matter. I shall give him a call. Sorry to bother you ladies." He gave a sweeping bow, the man behind him following his example. He then turned and left. I was quick to shut and lock the door. That was the end of it. My mother looked at us pointedly, glancing at the clock, and we ushered ourselves out. We got our water, our bags, and situated ourselves into my mustang. Father would have his reunion and that was it. At the time, I would have betted money on that. It wasn't until two years later, entering my sophomore year of college that, for a lack of better words, all hell broke loose._

Da sat up in her room, her math text book beside her and notebook in her lap. She chewed lightly at the tip of her pencil. It had once been a bad habit, but her mother had made sure she broke her of it. With a groan, she fell back and with satisfaction watched her few stuffed animals and many pillows all fall from there small pyramid. The sound of rushing feet up the stairs had her smiling and then her door burst open. "Sis!" Xiao launched herself at the bed.

"Yes Xiao?" Da said between giggles as she bounced.

"Mom and Dad are going out again. Some fancy restaurant this time. I think that Cao Cao guy is going to be there again too," Xiao whined, rolling onto her back and glaring at the ceiling. "I don't like him and his little mafia." Cao Cao went nowhere without some sort of man following him in a tailored suit and sunglasses usually.

"Be nice to him, Xiao. He has done nothing to earn your wrath. As for his little mafia, he's just that important to warrant some bodyguards. We should be honored that a man of his caliber is eating with our parents," Da said, making a point not to voice her own thoughts.

"I don't care what he does, which I have yet to learn ya know? He's creepy."

"We have known worse," Da mumbled, trying to fix her pillows.

"Don't even go there!"

"As my baby sister wishes." Da glanced over her shoulder to Xiao. "When are they leaving?"

"Soon. Mom said she was getting dressed. That means we have like forty minutes until the house is ours if she decides to be quick."

"When does mom decide she needs to be quick?" Da mumbled, petting her stuffed lion before setting him next to the tiger.

"Grocery store early Saturdays," Xiao laughed.

Both of them stood in front of the door and waved their parents off. Dusk was setting in, and the sky was bright with oranges and reds. Once inside, Da went to finishing her homework, she had to finish the math and start an English essay, and Xiao found the big screen TV in their parent's room. Da, when she finished, went and joined Xiao on the giant bed. Unlike Xiao, who was laying on her stomach doing the splits holding her head up with her hands, Da folded her legs under her and leaned back on the pillows in the most elegant of manners.

Both jumped when there was a bang on the outside. Glancing to each other, Da quickly was on her feet and at the door. Xiao sat up and turned off the TV, glancing out the window from where she sat. She didn't see anything, other then the night sky. She turned to Da, who was leaning on the banister to look down at the first level of the home. "What do you think it was? It was really loud. Could it have been a gun, Sis?" Xiao asked, stepping next to Da.

"Could have been. But like you said, it was really close." Da shrugged. She moved to the stairs, planning to go downstairs. A crash, the sound of shattering glass, had her stopping. Glancing up at Xiao, she gave a frightful shake of her head. Quickly Da grabbed Xiao's hand. "Get a bat," Da hissed.

"What?" Xiao whispered back, and there was a curse downstairs.

"Do as I say Xiao. Get one of our bats, a metal one, and stay out of danger."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting Dad's gun." Da spun around and raced back into their parent's room. Xiao glanced down the stairs before turning and racing to her room to do as Da said. The two again met at the top of the stairs. Da grabbed her by the hand and yanked her to stand behind. The two hid from the sight of the bottom level with the hall wall into their parent's room, Da holding the gun pointed between her spread feet.

"What do you think he's doing?" Xiao whispered with a small stutter.

"Probably ransacking the house," Da whispered back. "We don't want to put ourselves in danger. Hopefully we'll be able to stay out of sight, and thusly out of danger." Xiao nodded. Everything remained silent, and the gun started to feel heavy in Da's hands. She flipped her head to move some hair out of her eyes, taking deep calming breaths. Nothing moved downstairs. Xiao fidgeted behind her, and all of Da's senses were on overdrive. The bad board that led into their parent's room creaked.

Da spun around, but didn't want to raise the gun with Xiao standing behind her. Xiao made her move though. She swung her bat with the precision of a softball batter, and the sound was horrifying when it hit the man's face. He stumbled and fell back, staggering before leaning against the wall. Xiao was breathing heavy, almost loosing her hold on the bat. "Oh my…! Did I kill him? Da! I killed a guy!" Xiao screamed, face turning white.

"No…" Da mumbled, before pushing Xiao behind her. The man slowly rose from his position, the sounds of bones popping filling the silent hall. Silvery lavender, Da later would guess the lavender came from the bad lighting, liquid dropped from his wounds, oozing from his mouth and crawling down his face. "You… what are you?" Da mumbled.

"That was uncalled for, don'tcha think?" a man behind them, from the stairs said. He was rounder then the other one, who was tall and lanky. On his shoulder he carried a rifle. Da stuttered, pushing Xiao back as she pointed the hand gun from one to the other.

"She ruined by beautiful face!" the tall man yelled, hands rubbing at the, what Da chose to call it, blood.

"It'll fix," the round one said. "Now, you two. Think you could come calmly?"

"What do you want with us?" Da hissed.

"Shouldn't he be dead?" Xiao stuttered, holding Da's shoulder.

"We aren't at liberty to say. But you need to come peacefully. You two can't beat us," he said. Da glanced at the two, the gun shaking in her hand. Xiao let go of her shoulder, and put the bat against the wall so subtly is was surprising the action came from her. Da took an even, slow breath, and lowered the gun.

"Good girl," the tall man said, though he did not sound pleased. As the two stepped closer, Da let off four shots at them. One scream told her she had hit her mark, but neither stayed to look for it. Xiao had the bat back in her hand and swung for the fat man. He blocked it with his arm, but the two girls got through. Running down the steps two at a time, they rushed out the door. Da dug in her pockets, hoping she had her cell phone on her.

"What are we going to do?" Xiao screamed. Living on the rich side of the neighborhood had some ups, but running down the streets screaming rarely got anybody any notice down on there side. Da didn't respond, coming up empty handed. They would be lucky if anybody even was home, it being a party night where all the rich folk left to go eat together and talk about how much more awesome they were then other people.

"Don't stop running," Da yelled back. Xiao gave a small prayer for being in shape. They continued to run, slowing down until they thought they heard the sound of a gun shot again. When they came to an intersection, they were stopped by the bright lights of an oncoming car. The car swerved, and the window rolled down.

"Who are you?" Da hissed, already stepping back and looking for an alley to dodge them.

"Names Zhou Yu," the man in the passenger seat said, and Da was slightly surprised to see he didn't have on sunglasses. "Seems you're the Devils wants." He looked passed them.

"They're coming," Xiao hissed. "The tall one at least. I don't see the fat one."

"Listen, dolls," the man said, "we don't like them. Get in the back."

"Yeah right!" Xiao screamed. She was cut off from her rant when the bang of a gun had them the two screaming and covering their heads. When they looked up, there was a large bullet hole in the door. Another two shots rang, and the girls looked around. A girl, taller then the Qiaos with cropped brown hair ran around the car and shot at the skinny man, and passed him to the fat man aiming his rifle.

"Get in the damn car!" she yelled. Da, confused and running on adrenaline, opened the back door to the car, Xiao and the girl crawling in after her. "Step on it Ce!" the girl yelled, still shooting back.

_Here are two more. Hope ya'll enjoy them._


	21. An Evil Shu

**(26)Rainfall**

Xiao sunk farther into the seat as Da pulled into the customary gas station. Whenever they visited their parents, on the way home they often ended having to use the same gas station. Except that they were far later then usual to visit the 24 hour station, and Xiao couldn't help but decide it was not safe. It looked deserted, there were only ever three cars there at most, and the white lights around the pumps flickered wickedly with the beat of the moths wings. "Sis," Xiao whined, twisting her great grandmother's ring around her finger nervously.

"Oh shush Xiao. You wouldn't be so darn scared if you'd do as I tell you and stop watching all those stupid horror films."

"But-"

"No buts. Go and get us something to drink for the ride home. Something to snack on too. I'll fill up the car." Xiao turned to whine more to her big sister, but Da was already stepping out of the car, her boots clicking on the concrete. Xiao gave a long, hard sigh before rising from the car as well. She made her way into the station, and cringed when the stupid bell went off. She glanced around, noticing nobody was at the counter.

"Hello?" she called before chewing on her bottom lip. "Is somebody working? Ya'll say this is twenty-four hours! Hello?" There was no reply. Xiao took some steps forward, and stood on the tip of her toes to try and look around, not quite sure what she was looking for. She continued to pull at the ring, turning to look over her shoulder at Da filling the car. A loud crash in the backroom had her stumbling over. Righting herself, her head whipped around to stare at the door. It was slightly ajar, and the blood drained from Xiao's face.

A fluffy white cat hopped up onto the counter, and stared at Xiao with the most bored of stares that only a cat could pull off sitting on a counter with Playboy and cigarettes behind him. Xiao glared at the cat as he started to lick his paws, ignoring her entirely now. "Stupid cat. Never liked cats. Giant balls of stubborn haughtiness is what they are. Hope you get your tail bitten off by a dog, you hear me!" Xiao pointed dramatically at the cat that didn't even glance up at her. "Fine! Be that way!" Xiao turned and stomped out of the station to go sulk in the passenger seat.

Da stepped into the driver's seat, and glanced around the car. "The refreshments?"

"Nobody was there," Xiao mumbled, still glaring where the cat should have been had he not moved.

"Alright then," Da nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow at her sister. Slowly she pulled out of the spot and towards the street. Glancing both ways she went to turn. Xiao gave a bloodcurdling scream. Da went to slam on the breaks, hit the gas by accident and then the breaks, both of them and all their items in the back flying around as they came to a dead stop in the middle of the road. "Xiao?"

"Nana's ring!" Xiao cried, holding up her hand. "I've lost her ring! Da!" She wailed, her eyes growing watery.

"It's alright Xiao we will find it. You had it before we left Dad's place right? Then it's either in the car or in the station right? It's okay, we'll find her ring. Don't cry, Xiao," Da cooed. Xiao nodded and turned on the light to look around at her feet as Da tried to get back to the station without crashing. As soon as the car stopped Xiao was up and rushing back inside the station. Da shortly followed, pushing her dark hair over her shoulder and glancing around as she entered.

"Where were you standing?" she asked, scanning the floor.

"Right here! Then the cat scared me and I jumped. It had to of fallen off then. It couldn't of before… I was fiddling with it! It couldn't have fallen off before."

"Okay Xiao. Don't panic. Let's just look for it okay? I doubt the kitty stole your ring," Da said with a reassuring smile. She then lowered herself gently to her knees and started to look. Xiao followed her lead and started to crawl around the floor. Da spotted the cat sauntering around behind the counter, and could only give it a glare as she sat on her haunches. Of course the feline hardly spared her a glance before disappearing again to the back room. Shaking her head, Da made her way to a table off to the side of the counter.

Trying to ignore the bottom of the table, Da bent down closer to the ground to try and see with the horrible lighting. Next to a box cutter and a keychain was a small golden ring. Smiling, giving a small thank you, she pulled out the box cutter and the ring together. It wouldn't do to leave such a thing on the floor. Da wasn't sure, but if children did come around the station it was a hazard.

The bell went off, and Da sat straighter and craned her head to look. Even on the floor, sitting on her haunches, Da could see the face of one of the men. Slick black hair, face red, and a long beard he looked fierce as he glowered down at something. But he wasn't the one to talk. "Get in there!" a rough voice said, and then there was a thud and a grunt. "Don't you be trying any funny business you hear?" More thuds and grunts.

"Oh my god!" Xiao screamed. The giant man's head whipped around. Da pocketed the knife and ring in her jacket and rushed towards her sister, the tapping of her boots giving her away. She couldn't make it to Xiao, but she was able to see what exactly she was looking at. Three men, one she was willing to bet was the owner of the station if she remembered correctly, were standing before a bloody mess of a man curled up in fetal position with his hands tied behind his back.

His caramel hair was sticky with blood, face hidden in his knees and chest. Road rash covered his arms, his sleeves torn. Da covered her mouth as she gasped, stepping back as she looked up at the three men.

"What are they doing here? More of them?" a short, stout man hissed, stepping forward with clenched fists.

"Step down brother. These two are no threats. A hindrance, no doubt, but not a threat," the giant one said, looking down at them from over his nose.

"This is a twenty-four hour gas station," the third said, seemingly the kindest of the three as he glanced at the other two.

"It's far too coincidental though," the heavy one hissed.

"They don't make them that young," the giant shrugged, though still glaring.

"Could've been born into it," the stout argued, grabbing Da by the upper arm. Startled out of her shock, she gave a scream and tried to pull away. Xiao ran forward, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Stop it!" she cried, scratching at his arms.

"Fei!" the giant boomed. "I will not have you attacking defenseless girls."

"Well then what are we going to do with them, if you're so sure they ain't a darn freak?"

"Yu?" the kind, shorter one asked, looking up. "How do you know?"

"Ping has spoken more then once of two sisters, resembling these too. They have gone to see their parents, have you not?" the giant, Yu said, turning to the two.

"Yes," Da said, holding Xiao now. "Yes. Please, don't hurt us. Please." Da fought the tears as Xiao hid her face in her shoulder.

"A bad time," Yu mumbled, rubbing his beard.

"We won't hurt you," the kind one said, smiling gently. "We aren't here to hurt the innocent. You shall have to forgive Brother Fei though. He has been on edge since we have found… him." He glanced down at the man on the ground. "If you will just do as we say, we won't hurt you at all. Come this way," he said, and tried to usher them away.

"And you," the stout one, Fei, kicked again the man on the ground. "Come one. You got to move." He wrenched him up by his hair, and the man gave a strangled scream. Blood dripped from his mouth, and down from his hair. Da gave a gasp, stopping dead in her tracks looking at the damage. He would have been handsome, with a strong jaw and chiseled features. His goatee was dirty, mangled even, and his skin was covered in street, mud, and blood.

Fei dragged him to his feet and pulled him to a pole near the counter to tie him up some more. The man opened his hazel eyes, and after a moment focused on the two girls. "God, more innocents," he mumbled, spitting some of the blood to the side. Fei kicked him, and the man's head banged against the pole.

"Stop it!" Da cried out, rushing towards him.

"None of that!" Fei yelled, wrenching her away. "He ain't trustworthy, ain't worth your heart. Don't be going near him wench!" Da struggled against him, trying to help the man as he let his head drop to his chest. "He's just acting. It's just a play to him!"

"Let her be," the giant said, watching the road. "They'll be less of a hassle if they are allowed to do as they please, to an extent. Besides, they'll all be together. Far easier to take care of if they get any ideas." He turned slightly, showing the butt of his gun.

"Aye, let her go Fei," the kind one said, stepping away from all of them. Stopping behind the counter he sat in his chair and pulled out a book. "The others will arrive in a little bit, and then we can get started. We'll have to move the girls away then, though. I will not stand them being harmed." He glanced from Yu to Fei. The giant nodded, not turning away from the glass. Fei huffed, and let Da go as if she repulsed him and stepped to the beer section of the store.

Da fell to her knees next to the man, Xiao stopping beside him as well. "Get me some wet clothes, please Xiao," Da said, looking up. Xiao always felt better if she was doing something. Returning to the man, she lifted up his head. "Please, sir, I need to see your eyes. It's the only way for me to see if you have a concussion. Please." Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking unsteadily at her.

"You got to get out of here," he mumbled, trying to move his shoulders. They were probably stiff, though Da had no idea how long he had been tied up. "These men, they're loons. You aren't safe,"

"I've got that," Da said, pushing his hair out of his face as Xiao came out of the back with the wet paper towels.

"Here," she said, dropping to her knees unceremoniously. Slowly the two started to wipe away the blood.

"I'm not kidding," he said, trying to get away from the cold paper. "These guys think I'm some kind of werewolf that's killed people." He spoke quietly, under his breath. But Fei had come back, a bottle in his hand.

"You have killed people!" he roared, shoving Xiao away and giving him several kicks. "You killed my wife, you bastard!"

"Stop!" Da yelled.

"You're crazy, damn drunkard!"

"You'll pay for her! You mongrel! Blasted dog!" Fei struggled to get his gun out of his holster.

"Stop it Fei," the giant said, taking a few steps their way, the kind owner already around the counter. "We need him alive."

"I don't condone beating people, but I understand it Fei. I understand you're in pain. But Brother Yu is right. He's our only link to the others. You've got to calm down. Put the gun away. You're scaring the girls. Calm down," the owner said, hands raised in the universal sign of peace.

The gun shook before Fei spit on the man and stuck it back under his jacket. "Don't you doubt it. I'll make you pay." He turned and stomped away. Da watched him go before reaching for Xiao.

"I didn't even know he could have a wife," the man said when he stopped coughing blood. Xiao gave a small smile.

"What did they do to you?" Da asked, patting the cut on his head again. "Xiao, get him some water won't you?" Xiao nodded and rushed again to the water.

"I was walking, and they jumped me. Nothing overly complex," he said, staring at the floor. Da dropped the bloody towel and sat back as Xiao tried to give him some water.

"Don't be getting attached," Fei grumbled.

"I must agree with him," the owner said, though with a frown. "We plan to show the world the truth. They turn when they are in danger, though he has been very good in showing no signs. You girls need to realize he is a danger to society, a monster and a beast. If he did not think you could somehow help him, then he would not be so kind."

Xiao twisted around and glared at them both, and consequently spilled some of the water. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's not as if my pants were clean," he said slowly, as if talking was hard for him. Xiao chewed on her lip, and wiped away the tears before they could fall. All of them were surprised when the thunder clapped outside, but only Da and Xiao jumped.

"Damn," Fei mumbled.

"It shall take longer for the others to get here now," Yu mumbled, pulling at his beard as he stared up at the sky.

Da glanced to Xiao, and reached in her pocket to pull out the ring. "You're going to rip your lip. Stop it Xiao." Xiao grabbed the ring with a smile and gave Da a hug before slipping it onto her finger. Da slipped her hand back into her pocket and laid it on the handle of the box cutter thoughtfully. The man seemed to read her expression, and gave her a large disapproving frown.

"Should I get more towels?" Xiao asked, appearing much calmer then before. Da glanced her way, and then to the outside where it had started to rain. If they were going to get out, they had to do it before reinforcements came. But Da couldn't think of a plan. Mutely she nodded to Xiao who stood back up and made her way to the back. Da glanced at the three watchers. The owner was reading his book again, the giant was still watching the road, and Fei was getting drunk leaning against the counter. He was the only one with a good view of Da and the man. Xiao came back empty handed, and made her way slowly to the counter so as not to freak out the already tense Fei.

"Sir?" she said to the man reading.

"Yes?" He smiled to her, putting a finger in the book.

"There are no more towels in the back. I have some money; can I pay for some from out here?" She pointed in the general aisles of the stations.

"Why yes, of course. Please, help yourself." Xiao nodded and jogged over towards the front where the paper towels would be. Da watched her go, the man's brows furrowed as he tried to see the top of her head.

Xiao made her way passed the giant, who paid her no mind as he glanced in the direction she assumed the others were coming from. Spotting the paper towels she reached for some generic brand and smiled at them before turning. Looking out into the pumping station, she screamed and fell back against the shelves. The giant reacted the quickest, jerking around to see why she screamed. "There's something out there! It moved! It saw me and disappeared. But it was there! Oh my god! Its real isn't it? Oh my god!" Xiao repeated, tears forming as she clutched the paper towels to her chest and tried to stand.

"What did you see?" Yu asked, kneeling with his hand on his gun. Fei and the other rushed over.

"I don't know. It was big and looking kind of round, like arching… Its eyes… they weren't human. Human eyes don't have that kind of blood lust does it? Ho my god. It's… this is a joke right?" Xiao tried to breath. "We're all going to die!" She buried her head in the paper towels, still trying to remember how to breathe.

"I didn't think more of them would come. How'd they know?" Fei cursed.

"And with the rain, it shall be even harder to fight them. This is bad," Yu said with a nod, looking out into the pumping area as well. "You. Return to your sister. Take her to the back and hide. This isn't good. You only saw one?"

"I think so," Xiao mumbled, rubbing her eyes, her jaw shaking. He yanked her to her feet and she stumbled away from the glass, looking over her shoulder and desperately looking for the shape again. She slid to her knees when she neared Da, smiled, and winked. "And you said horror flicks were bad for my health," she whispered. Da smiled back and pulled out the box cutter to try and get the man untied.

_I have no claim on the characters. _

_This one is actually pretty long, and I like it. Got to love a cunning Xiao. And, amazingly, I found a way to make Shu the bad guys!  
_


	22. ShotFound

**(27) Shot**

Da held her dress, watching as Ce hoisted himself up on the horse. He looked back at her, with that cocky grin of his, and tipped his hat at her. She wiped away a tear, and he turned his horse. She tried to stay calm, to be collected and supportive. He was doing this for her, he said. But she couldn't help it. She dashed forward, yelling "Ce! Ce Promise me one more time! You'll come home!" He looked over his shoulder, and smiled at her.

"Of course I am Da," he stilled his horse.

She ran to his side. "Say it."

"I promise Da. I promise I'll come home." He caressed her cheek before straightening his coat and the bandanna around his neck. "I love you Da. I wouldn't just leave you. I'll take care of that scoundrel, and come back."

"Be sure that you do," a sultry voice said, and both of their heads turned to see Ji, Da's half sister, though nobody would know looking. Da and Ji looked the same, obviously gaining their looks from their mother. It was Xiao, the youngest, who had resembled Lady Qiao's husband. "I won't forgive you if you hurt my sisters." Looking at Zhen Ji that would mean nothing. She was a curvy, sultry woman who had men lining up at the door. But Ce knew her. She wielded a shot gun like a man, and slapped like girl. Her threats were to be taken seriously. Since she was around, it was slightly curious that Xiao wasn't.

Ji read his thoughts. "She is currently stalking Yu to make sure he doesn't leave her and follow you." Ce grinned. "You realize what you are getting to, don't you?"

"Yes, Ji. I know what I'm doing. I'm not as stupid as you seem to like to think."

"When to two men meet, only one can return," she stated almost cryptically. Da sniffed behind Ce, trying not to cry.

"I know," he sighed.

"Good. Then go. Your lingering is not helping her any. Off with you." He tipped his hat at her, looked once more, longingly at Da before digging his heels in and his horse raced off. Ji watched him go, before walking out and hugging Da.

"Why does he have to go?"

"Because he is going to make the world safe for you, and eventually your kids," Jii mumbled into her hair.

"But… I just want him."

"Men don't seem to realize that honey." Ji gave a bitter laugh. "But you should be fine dearest. What do I always say?"

"There are only two types of men," Da recited, "the deadly and the dead."

"While I do not entirely approve of Ce, he is a deadly man. He will reach his goal. He is as stubborn as he is foolish. Now, cheer up. You need to keep everything at its best, and be a dutiful woman. Be here and ready to awe and coo over him when he returns. So stop those tears, dearest. Come on. First we must save Yu, and then you need to cheer up. Xiao is good at that." Ji gently lead Da away, only once looking over her shoulder towards the way Ce went.

Xiao sighed when she saw Da sitting beside the window, staring off towards the north. It had been a month since Ce had rode off after the bad guy. Even Yu had started admitting something might have gone wrong. He had even rode off to look for Ce, much to her dismay. Xiao ran her hand through her blonde hair, quickly moving to sit next to Da. "Sis," she whined, holding her hand. Da turned to look at her. "C'mon. Let's go into town, kay? Ji planned on going in anyway. Let's go."

"Alright, Xiao," Da gave in.

"You need to get dressed! We'll find you something pretty to wear." Xiao dragged her back towards her room, her fake smile almost looking real. Ji sat in the kitchen, watching them run up the stairs. She had been their legal guardian for two years, since their father had died. Xiao still didn't like her all too much, but things weren't as bumpy as they were in the start. Ji sighed and pushed her dark hair back. Apparently she was going into town.

Da let Xiao drag her all around town, looking at finery and pretty dresses. Ji said she had business in the bar and had left. But Da just couldn't bring herself to really care about the dresses and jewels. Neither could Xiao, though, Da thought. Her happy-go-lucky was just an act. Da wondered how much Xiao believed it though. Shaking her head, and fixing her hat before it fell, Da followed after her as Xiao made her way to a stand. Neither of them realized they were across from the slaving sale until they heard the bidding. They both turned to see the group of people crowded around the stand.

The slave chained on the stand was sold, and guided none too gently off. Da couldn't hide her hatred when the man got up on the stage next, grinning broadly and proudly as he looked down at the crowd. "Next up is our northern slaves. We picked these ones over nicely you see. Traveled the countryside to find the special people. Though unused to such fine climate as this, they are hardy folk who will work well. First up is…" Da didn't hear the rest. She turned to look at Xiao, who was trying hard to ignore the slave traders before walking over towards one of the 'guards' on the side. He saw her coming, and the lusty grin on his face was enough to make Da want to turn around and run.

"Excuse me sir," Da asked, giving a curtsy before continuing. "I heard you had been up north."

"Aye," the man said, still eyeing her form.

"I was hoping you could tell me if the bandit, Zhang Jiao was still around?"

"That old fool? Naw, killed not too long ago. Justice finally caught up with him. Bravest man to face him made his way up, and the law rang out, they say."

"The only law he knew was that of a gun," Da said slowly, reciting the saying that came with Zhang Jiao.

"Aye. That old cook and his cult are gone," the man chuckled, puffing out his chest in a manly sort of way. But Da paid him no mind. Ce had done it, she thought. Ce had killed the bandit!

"That man who killed him-"

"Nobody knows who done it," the man sighed.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, ain't nobody heard word of who done it. Lots o' people claiming to have though. Had a slave in saying he had been shot while shooting Zhang Jiao, but I ain't believing it."

"You found a man… what did he look like?" Da asked, feeling out of breath as she wrung her gloved hands.

"Eh," the slaver shrugged, glaring down at her now, "brown hair, brown eyes, brown skin."

"Did he have a goatee?" she pleaded.

"I guess." He gave another shrug.

"Is he here?" She tried to look passed him.

"Naw ma'am, sold 'em already."

"… Oh," Da's shoulders slumped before she looked back up to him, "was another man with him?"

"Naw. Found him alone in the plains. Now ma'am, I've got work to do. Begone with ye." Da glared up at him, before turning haughtily and almost running into Xiao. The look on her face told Da she had heard enough to know what had happened. Grabbing her hand, Da and her raced towards the bar to find Ji.

**(28)Found**

Ce could only sigh as they came upon the ruins. Pulling himself up and over the edge of the cliff he gave a deep, pointless laugh. Beneath him, his other adventurers grunted, one smacking his leg. "Move, idiot," the man said, and Ce laughed again. Standing up, he slowly walked towards the wall that had once been an unbreakable wall. The other three stood behind him, staring at the ruins with as much awe as him.

"This is it," one said, stumbling past a dead tree to stare up at the crumbling wall and the arch where a great door had once stood.

"I bet it was easier getting down," Ce said with a groan, rolling his shoulder.

"They probably had a trail then," the third agreed.

"Well, c'mon Yu, Ci," Ce rushed passed them and through the arch. "I can't believe we really found it." Inside, the ruins were as bad as the wall. Under the setting sun they turned a cold blue, the dead branches of trees reaching for the blood red sky. The first building was tall, taller then what was left of the wall, and the top was a dome.

"This was the ceremonial spot for the King to greet his royal guests," Yu stated in awe, gently resting his palm on one of the pillars, the dead vine wrapped around it turning to dust.

"The whole town is here," Ci mumbled, hand resting on his large sword as he looked around. "Anything could be living here now, and it will take us ages to look through it all. We don't have enough food do we?"

"Not really," Ce sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"But we know where it is now. We can return. The town isn't that far," he mumbled at the end.

"But the climb is a killer," Ce finished for him.

"It does explain why they were never defeated in battle. One trail up, heavily watched no doubt. No army could easily make its way up here. Though the trail is gone now."

"It's been years, weather got rid of it," Yu groaned. Ce laughed at them both, and slowly made his way forward.

"Let's find the castle. We'll look in there. Best stuff must be there right? There or the temple," he said, coming to a stop with that thought.

`"We can split up, and meet back here," Yu said, walking beside him. "Ci and I shall check the temple, and you can take the castle. Ci is just as good as you, so you don't need him. And I know you've always wanted to check the castle for the sleeping princess."

"It's just a story," Ci sighed with a roll of his hazel eyes.

"I know it is," Ce mumbled, turning to look at the beautiful castle towers. "But every man has to have his own little dreams right? That is why all of us are here."

"So you're going to crush your dream by proving it is just a story?"

"It all comes to an end," Ce shrugged with a goofy grin. "Alright. Meet back here when the moon is at its peak?"

"Then we'll get some sleep, and finish up tomorrow." Yu nodded. They clasped hands, and then parted. Ce almost ran toward the steps that led to the main door. Rushing up them, he stopped at the wooden doors. One was barely holding on to its hinges, the other was gone. Turning, his back to the setting sun, he could see the entire town. The temple was to his right, the white stone gold and blue with the light. Pushing his shaggy brown hair back, he turned to face the castle.

Ci had been right; anything could be in the town, waiting to attack them. But Ce knew he needed to do this alone. This had been his dream since his mother had told him the stories. The princess of the invincible kingdom sleeping soundly in the castle, shielded by their God for protection. It was a fairytale, and deep in his heart Ce knew it. But he was going to live it. He was going to find her. Grinning again like a fool, he stepped around the door and into the castle. He had to find her tonight, if he wanted to be alone. The Temple was smaller then the castle and they would probably finish. Tomorrow all three of them would be in the castle searching.

If everything he knew was true, her room was in the upper chambers. Using the map in his memory, he started racing through the halls and up the stairs. He couldn't resist stopping to look in the throne room, taking a few moments to sit in the king's chair. But he tried not to get too distracted with the ruins, and forbid himself from looking in closed rooms. Reaching the room he knew to be it, if the stories and rumors were true of course, he stopped to admire the door. It was still standing, though warped and cracked. The hinges were rusty, probably only barely holding on. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he closed his eyes, and gently pushed open the door.

Opening his eyes, he gasped. The room was marvelous, and unchanged from the stories. The furniture was crafted elegantly, and of the finest wood. The lamps flickered, and the doors to the balcony were closed, the glass perfectly intact. A sheer veil covered the bed, but a form could be made out. His heart missed a beat. Wiping away the sweat on his brow, Ce slowly stepped towards the veil. Could it be? Was it the princess? Were the stories true? How could she be here? Ce forgot how to breathe as he stood before the veil. With a flick of his wrist, the veil was gone.

The girl in the bed was undoubtedly beautiful, her features serene as she lay in the bed. Her dark golden hair looking like a halo. Her skin porcelain, cheeks rosy, and lips parted in the most innocent of manners. Ce tried to breathe, tried to think as he looked down at her. The only thing that got him moving was the way the charm around his neck started to burn his chest. Somebody was casting magic. Spinning around, he barely had time to get up a decent shield. It shattered, and he felt his inside burning with pain as he stumbled back. He fell back on the bed, the veil falling on him. His necklace was stinging again.

Kicking away the veil, he rolled behind the bed and pulled out his sword. He preferred his spear, or tonfas, but he was darn good with a sword. The spell never came. Of course, he thought. They didn't want to hurt the princess. Calming his breaths, he created a shield, somewhat better then the last as he didn't learn much magic, and stood to face his opponent. He was shocked to see a woman no bigger then the princess in bed. Her hair dark pulled back in a bun the bangs framing her face in an elegant manner. She held herself regally, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight from the balcony.

"You will remove yourself from the castle grounds, retrieve your friends from the temple, and leave the Kingdom," she demanded, her voice almost ethereal.

"Two people survived?" Ce mumbled.

Her dark eyes narrowed dangerously, "I will not repeat myself, you fiend. Leave now." Ce fumbled for some words, eyes briefly falling onto the princess. It was in the mirror on her nightstand that Ce saw the new threat. Spinning around, he saw the five mean break through the balcony doors and attack with their own blades. The small woman screamed in outrage, and the necklace against his chest told Ce she was making one heck of a spell. Raising his blade, Ce blocked a sword and rammed forward. Twisting around, he slashed at another man, and stabbed for the third. The man getting up from the fall met the sole of his foot, and when Ce stood up again, he saw the last two men jumping off the balcony in flames. He looked back to the woman to see her cradling the princess. She watched him with dangerous eyes, her hand glowing with another spell.

Ce briefly wondered how many she could throw at him, or enemies, before she would pass out from the strain. She watched as he wiped the blood off his blade, eyes narrowing again. "They were not with you?" she asked.

"No ma'am…" he said slowly, staring at the bodies turned to dust. What a curse, he thought, and a safety precaution.

"They came in with you, and followed you up," she said, gently moving some of the princess's hair. "But it matters not. What I said still stands. You will leave these grounds, alone or not."

Ce turned to fully face her, comforted by the fact that the necklace wasn't burning. "I will leave? So you may sit in here alone under whatever curse or blessing is on you, to guard the sleeping beauty?"

"Yes," she stated with such firmness that Ce had nothing to argue with. "You slew those men, which is why I will not fight you out. Leave peacefully, good sir." Ce sheathed his sword, and looked once more on the sleeping princess. But the temple exploding ruined the moment. Both he and the woman faced the flames, and Ce gave a roar as the thought of his friends being in there.

_Alright guys, I was hoping I wasn't going to have to do this, but REVIEW PLEASE. I seriously right so much quicker if I get reviews. These I almost had to force myself to write even though I had the ideas sitting around waiting. I still update,_ Heroes_ is proof of that, but I write quicker with reviews. So, please push the little button and review these, and any other stories you want updated. _

_On another note, I really really like the second one. The first one isn't bad, but the second one! Almost as good as _Names.


	23. TestRainfall

**(29) Test**

Xiao sighed as, once again, the two boys went at it. Thankfully at least, she decided, resting her chin in her hand, that it wasn't in a class room. Or the lunch room. Or the boys bathroom. Tong was speaking again, not that anybody was listening. Most gathered were waiting for the actual fight to break out. Xiao idly wondered what security was doing. Or the teachers. Somebody behind her was already placing bets. "How quaint," Da, sitting beside her, groaned quietly. This is what they got for walking with Ning, Xiao thought. Tong somehow always found him to start, at the very least, an insult throwing yelling match.

If it wasn't for the fact that there was already a circle around them, the two girls probably would have already left. But everybody in the school seemed to have radar on Ning and Tong. People were pulling out their cell phones to record the fight when it started. Unlike most school fights, Ning and Tongs usually actually got bloody. It was disgusting. One of the tables in the lunch room had broken because of the two idiots. The bell rang to get to class. Da cursed, spinning to see if there was a way out.

"Great," Xiao whined. They were going to be late. "Just great."

"They're so stupid!" Da huffed, stomping her foot in agitation.

"They aren't stupid. They're possessed by retarded ghosts," Xiao mumbled, flipping her hair. Da snickered. Tong shed the schools uniform's jacket, raising his fists. The circle roared. Ning, never wearing the jacket, simply smirked, raising his nose to look down at Tong. Tong rushed Ning.

"Security!" somebody yelled. Everybody started rushing to get away. Except Ning and Tong of course. They tried to kill each other in the two minutes it took security to get to them through the crowd. Da stumbled, trying to keep the skirt in a modest position and to not loose her bag in the rush. Xiao simply tried to stay standing. She kept most of her junk in her locker. Or she tried to at least.

The bell rang again. They were officially late. "I'm going to kill them both," Da swore, pushing the hair that fell out of her braid away from her face.

"Painfully I hope," Xiao mumbled with her own sigh.

"If I get in trouble for being late because of them-"

"Huang'll probably let you off," a voice said behind them, "if we get there soon enough." Both girls twisted to see Yu walking behind them.

"You got stuck too?" Xiao asked, beaming now.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Better for us," Xiao cheered, "Mr. Huang likes you. If you come in with us, he'll surely let us off the hook!"

"That does take off some stress. Though I still hope we have time to finish the test by the time we get there."

"Test?" Xiao stopped, Yu running into her. "Test?"

"You didn't study did you?" Da snapped. "This is half of our grade, Xiao!"

"What are you going to do? I don't think it's a two day test," Yu said.

"Well," Xiao sighed, "I think I wore my lucky sock today." She grinned, trying not to panic. How did she forget about the test? Mr. Huang had been roaring-he roared, he didn't yell or talk- about it for the whole week. Suddenly feeling sick, Xiao wasn't happy when she saw room 1209.

Mr. Huang held out the stack of tests, staring down at all of his students. Everybody was of course silent. His military background made him quite scary, especially in a room full of chemicals. He had been a bomb expert back in his day, which, while during stories and labs was quite fun did not make it any easier to cross him. He made his way around the room, returning the test. Everybody remained silent, nobody talking about their grade just yet. It only made Xiao more nervous.

He handed it back as usual, face down on the desk. Xiao simply stared at it. From the corner of her eye she saw Da beam at her packet across the room. Xiao couldn't see Yu. He sat behind her by some seats. Xiao picked at the corner of the paper, and rolled it up with then bell rang. She didn't want to see it in class. She met Da and Yu outside, leaning against the railings. "How'd you do?" she asked Da and Yu, holding the rolled up paper against her chest.

"I got 92%" Da said giddily.

"A 96," Yu said. Da glared up at him.

"And how much did you study?" she sighed.

"I read my notes for a few days before the test," Yu said with a shrug, trying to hide his smile.

Da rolled her eyes, but smiled to Xiao. "How about you?"

"Um…" Xiao slowly unrolled the packet, "A 98!" Her jaw dropped. "I-ah, well, wow!"

"98?" Da screeched. "You didn't study!"

"She must be the luckiest girl in the entire school," Yu laughed, reaching for the packet to take a look. Xiao, feeling like the world could no longer touch her, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Releasing him, Yu falling back looking more then just astonished, Xiao spun around and screamed to everybody on the first floor, "I'm the luckiest girl in the school! I'm acing AP Chemistry!" Most people ignored her, but some stopped to stare.

Ce walked up, wrapping his arm around Da's waist. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, ignoring Xiao screaming and dancing, instead paying more attention to Yu.

"Xiao kissed him," she giggled, leaning into him. "She's high off of happiness. She got a 98 on Mr. Huang's tests that she didn't study for."

"I wish I could guess like that," Ce sighed.

"Don't we all?" She stretched on her tip toes to give him a kiss. Ce kissed her back, a peck from both, and then slapped Yu on the back.

"Dude, stop drooling and make her shut up. I want to go get lunch." Yu stumbled, and glare over his shoulder at Ce.

**(30) Rainfall**

She watched him fall to his knees, sword ringing as it hit the ground and fell out of his hands. Then she looked to the princess in the bed. She hadn't stirred. Narrowing her dark eyes, the lady closed her eyes, and Ce's necklace burned again. He glanced up at her, though he didn't move. "Five people still walk the kingdom," she said, eyes opening. "Three are walking away from what is left of the temple. Two in the direction of the castle. Meet them at the bottom and tell them to leave if they know what is good for them, stranger." Then, without another glance to him, she turned and started to fix the veil around the princess's bed.

She stilled when the princess in the bed twisted a little, repositioning herself. "That wretch," she screeched, making Ce jump out of his skin. The woman threw the veil across the room, and glared at the door. Pressing her hand against it, she chanted, "Passage of the damned, may the portal open here." The door twisted and morphed in a hypnotizing manner, before it was a simple, sturdy looking wooden door. The only thing that made it different was the head of a ram carved from steel on it, the eyes glowing red and the mouth open and forked tongue hanging out.

She stepped back, and the door opened. Ci and Yu stepped through, Ci's sword held out dangerously for anybody attacking. "The hell?" Ci said, glaring around the room. "Where are we? Ce?"

"We were just walking into the castle from the garden," Yu mumbled, eyes wide. The woman, looking almost sickly from where she stood before the bed, glared at him.

"Guys!" Ce said, pushing himself to his feet. "I had thought, when the temple exploded-"

"Yeah, thankfully the place was sturdy," Ci mumbled, still staring at her. "She ain't friendly is she?"

"Not really," Ce said, sheathing his sword.

"You will give me that statue," she demanded, pointing to Yu. In his arms, wrapped in his jacket, he cradled it away from her.

"Pardon?" Yu said, raising an eyebrow. "That temple blew up because of this apparently. I'm not just handing it over to some devil woman."

"Yu, just give it up. This girl's probably got at least ten more spells before she passes out." Ce stepped back, and Ci stepped in front of Yu, his sword pointed for her throat.

"She's already swaying, Ce. Besides, I bet this is an illusion by the bandits that roost here. Or used to. It wouldn't surprise me that curses still linger in the area." Yu grinned, and some of his jacket fell away. "Besides, look at this beauty Ce! Carved masterfully from Fairy Stone, the Goddesses Nu Wa!" Yu grinned and kissed it.

"You wretched, foolish man!" the woman screamed, and from her glowing hand out shot a string of light. It traveled quickly, under Ci's arm, and hit the statue. The Fairy Stone exploded, turning into fine dust in Yu's hands. His gloves shredded, his hands now tender, Yu shrieked. The woman spun around, her white robes shuffling as she sat on the bed of the princess and held her hand with the most sorrowful expression.

"That statue!" Yu yelled, shaking his hands.

"What do I do?" Ci asked, glancing to Ce. "I imagine she has plenty of shields put up with charms. Somebody that versed in magic has to have that at least."

"I'm a brawler, not a mage," Ce whispered back, "I have no clue how to fight her in this little space." They all stilled when the golden haired princess rose from the bed, yawning and giving a stretch. Even Yu silenced himself.

"Is it all done, Da?" the princess said, blinking a few times and yawning again.

"No Xiao. It is not done. But you have awoken anyway."

"What?" The princess looked crestfallen in the bed. "But…"

"The fools from this era did not see fit to let history rest in its place." The dark haired woman glared over her shoulder at the three. "And with them they brought another enemy."

"Another one?" Da nodded with a frown. The princess got out of the bed, Da releasing her hand, and stretched one last time. Her nightgown was frills, reaching her knees. "Um, Da?" she said, freezing mid stretch. "Why is the temple on fire?"

"Because of the cads behind you." Da pushed herself to her feet, and when she stopped swaying, she moved to the balcony. Ignoring the broken glass she looked up to the sky. She took the opal that hung around her neck, kissed it, and tossed it up to the sky. It shattered with a burst of light, and in a moment, the rain broke from the clouds. The steady rainfall brought in a cold gust of wind, and the princess gave a slight shriek as she jumped back into the bed.

"How the hell can you control nature?" Yu yelled, pushing passed Ci.

"I have no reason to explain myself to you," Da snapped back, looking dangerous. But then she deflated. She looked tired, and she looked like she had lost a war. The sorrows on her face reminded Ce of his father, when his mother had died. And on the mothers when their sons hadn't returned from war. It looked like what he had seen on farmers when it didn't rain, and on children when they disappoint parents. But she said nothing, instead moving across the room and opened the closet to reveal the royal clothes.

"Come Xiao. Let us get you out of that gown and into something warmer." All three men had the decency to blush.

"Da," the princess said, plucking at the threads in the cover, "what's going to happen to us now? Won't he know I woke up?"

"Yes. The tremor in the magic plain will tell him. I do not think he is free yet though. He probably will send what minions he has on this plain of existence here to try and capture you."

"What about you?"

"I will protect you the best I can." Da pulled out a dress, and she handed it over to Xiao. "Go get dressed. Awake now, you must be decent."

She took the dress, and stared at Da. "So you're not going to leave me?"

"Of course not. Go. Men should not see you dressed as such." Xiao blushed, and rushed into the bath room that connected on the opposite side of the room. When the door shut, Da again turned to the men.

"Why," she asked, sounding just as tired as she looked, "are you still here? Go loot the castle and be gone with you."

"We can't just leave, can we?" Ce asked, turning to the other two.

"The fairy tale is real?" Ci snapped, lowering his sword and staring back at Ce.

"I feel a horrible headache coming on," Yu mumbled, hand against the wall to steady himself.

**Rainfall_ is a continuation of _Found_ in one of the last chapters. How painfully obvious is it that Sleeping Beauty played a role in it? Although I am proud of myself for not making Da the Sleeping Beauty. Again, I'm worried about my Taishi Ci. He always has such a one dimensional personality (By My Honor, I shall Forever serve Sun Ce! Darn it, he died. Guess Sun Quan'll have to do...Crap, I died) Probably why he doesn't get a lot of love here. _**

**_Please Please Please Review!  
_**


	24. 31 and 32

**(31) Shock**

Da sat up in her bed, stretching. The light from the morning sun steamed in from her window, looking like ribbons. Her room was messier than usual, she thought, running her fingers through her dark hair. Her desk was covered in papers, the essays and journal entries all askew. A few clothes were on the floor, but mostly it was books and her music sheets. Her cello leaned against the window seat, her camera next to it. Her stack of photos had also fallen in the night.

Frowning, she glanced around again. Her room had been messier than usual, not totally disorganized. She scowled, until, from the corner of her eye, she saw something white dash under her bed. She froze for a moment, before tenderly looking under her bed. Hands flat on the floor, butt in the air, Da tried to maneuver herself to see under her bed. "There's a bunny in my room!" she said, staring at the fluffy white animal that was nibbling on a book. She carefully reached for it, but the bunny saw her and darted out from underneath the bed.

"Holy…" Da froze. That sounded like a man. Da then realized she was only wearing her tank top and undies. Holy crap indeed, she thought, face red.

Ce had followed Xiao into Da's room. She was supposed to be up, Xiao had said, working on an essay. So it was all good, Xiao had said. They could look for AnnaSophia. Da would want them too, instead of leaving the bunny in there to leave messes and destroy things. So, he had agreed to help her find her bunny. He hadn't expected, when the door opened, to see Da's fine, tight cheeks in the air.

He wasn't complaining, though Da would never look him in the eyes again probably, but he wasn't complaining at all. He looked away, mumbling a small curse, when Xiao shrieked, "AnnaSophia!" Xiao ran into the room, trying to catch the bunny. Ce continued to stare at Da, who was sitting now on her legs, back rigid and still facing him. Xiao gave a squeal, holding AnnaSophia to her chest. "Sorry Da," Xiao said, turning to face her, "she got out… in the… night… I thought you were up?"

"I was supposed to be," Da mumbled. "Get out."

"Um… Okay. Are you going to make breakfast?" Xiao asked, scooting to the door.

"Yes, fine, whatever. Get out." Xiao slammed the door shut. She then looked up at Ce, petting AnnaSophia.

"Well," Ce said, glancing back at the door, "does she work out, or is she naturally that fine?" Xiao kicked him in the shin and continued toward AnnaSophia's cage.

**(32) Strain**

She stood beside her sister, their hands clasped together tightly. It was always terrifying, the internal feuds and the rituals after them. Although the two had grown up around it, arriving upon the pagan land when they were but knee high to their father, their mother had never adapted well to the change. It had worn off on the girls. Unlike their father, a world worthy man. He had grown up in the town of Sequoia. His mother a whore in the hard town full of bandits and mercenaries. He had quickly learned the power of a battle, and was not new to the idea of raids or killing. Upon moving to Keyohtee, a financial expenditure, he had easily made his way up the ranks and gaining power.

The oldest listened intently as the beat of the drums sped up. Qing al Shi made his way through the ranks, the grin on his face matching the sisters own when their father returned home with exotic gifts. He wore fine furs, his hair falling loose down his back. He was a bigger man, and walked like a king. He was gaining a great amount of land, which was the cause of the celebration. He had won it, of course, by defeating the previous owner in a fight. Shi was now gaining all the land, the defeated man's wives, and any other possessions.

They both shrunk away from him. He had killed the other man brutally. He had thrown a war hammer at his head, when Xun al Heng had been stumbling to regain his footing. Heng's head had exploded like a fruits. Shi stood now on the hill, arms outstretched to the sky. He gave a long, deep laugh before stopping for long deep breaths. The drums had not stopped. He turned around, still smiling, and waited like the rest of them. Slowly the crowd parted, and through came the honored guest and her escorts. Leading the way was the two sister's father, Xuan al Qiao. He made his way forward, and gave a bow to Shi who graciously returned it.

Stepping behind him was a young woman, not much older than the two sisters. Her hair, long and black, was tied up in loops. Her dress was one of the finer one's, plundered during a raid no doubt. She looked strong, walking after their father. But then, under the dress, nobody could tell if she was shaking or not. "I present Nuoi na Zi," Qiao said, and the young girl bowed. Shi grinned, and again spread his arms.

"Today," he said, "in front of all our witness's, Nuoi na Zi, former wife to Xun al Heng, will be sacrificed to the land. And here, where cold blood was shed in a home, fields and plants will again prosper." Qiao brought forward the sword, handing it over to the girl. With pale, shaking hands, she took it. The two sisters tried not to look. They're mother never stayed after the official transition ceremony, always scared that the sacrificial rites would take place, as they had here. As they had known would. Their father was specifically asked to lead in the girl. As the sword gently sliced the side of the girls swan like neck, the eldest mildly wondered about her age. It was not often that they were the younger wives of the dead men. The new lord usually wished to have them for himself. The girl collapsed. The red slowly seeped through the white gown, creating a morbid swirl of color.

They both turned away, the eldest starting up another hill for some air, the youngest following. Standing atop, taking deep breaths, they quietly began to talk. "I don't think I'll ever get used to bloodshed," the youngest mumbled, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"I've said it before Xiao," the oldest said, rubbing her arms to try and get rid of the chill.

"Oh I know Da. But it just amazes me how Father deals so coldly with it."

"He grew up in an entirely different world than us, than Mother."

"I know," Xiao said with a long sigh. "Hey, Da…" The eldest turned and looked in the direction Xiao pointed. Over the hills horses raced towards them, the men on their backs yelling. In the wind, the girls caught the roar.

"It seems," Da mumbled, her face going white, "that the strain of the peace treaty has finally snapped." Xiao's breaths came heavy then. Together, in unison, always in unison, the sisters turned and fled down the hill, back to the ceremony where the people had gathered to watch Nuoi na Zi's burial. Their father turned when he saw them, his weathered, though still holding his roguish charm, twisted into something that could have been worry.

"What are they doing, Qiao?" Shi asked, turning away from the body.

"Give me but a moment," he said, turning to him with a grin, "and I'll let you know." He didn't have time to ask the girls. The war cry told them everything. The crowd dispersed in frenzy. Da and Xiao ran into their father's arms and were quickly guided away towards the homes where their mother waited. The two were to go with their mother, away from the warriors. Qiao was going to stay and fight for his home.

"It is a first for me. How could I miss it?" he said with another of his charming smiles.

"Do make it back to me," their mother had whispered into his chest. He kissed her head, hands threading through her hair.

"Now why would I leave you?" Qiao said. He gave another chuckle. "Go, my darlings. Go to safety." Da nodded and grabbed her mothers arm. Together, the trio left their home and made it down the trail. They didn't look back. Couldn't look back. Not as the loved man of the house charged forward to defend their passage to safety.

They sat with the others who had fled in the forest, hems of their dresses dirty from the damp floor, the foliage rusting in the wind. Every one of them jumped at any sound in the forest. Da and Xiao sat on either side of their mother as she cried into her knees. She wasn't the only one shedding tears. Da pushed some of her dark brown hair out of her face, too tired to try and fix the bun. Everything was silent again, save for the quiet sobbing of the women. That would never end. _T'is a woman's fate to cry as it is a man's to fight_ as the old saying went.

The birds above flew away in a flutter; everybody's heads craning back to see into the sky. The birds were flying away from their home. Something got caught in Da's throat. "Come on," Xiao said, already on her feet. "We must move! The birds are a tell tale sign of trouble! Come Mother. Please, stand up." She gently tugged on the older woman's arm. Others were standing as well, a murmur going through the group. They didn't have a chance to move. The men raced through on the backs of the horses, surrounding the woman. Everybody panicked. The women quickly grabbed the children and ran. Enough of them got passed that the warriors gritted their teeth in anger.

Da followed after her mother, who was being pulled by Xiao. They could still hear the sounds of the horse's hooves against the ground. It sounded like the drums. Da started to panic. Their mother was stumbling, and Xiao was running blind. Da just knew this was a horribly road of fate. Da couldn't truly imagine anything worse, until the man on the white horse reared back in their path. He wore the armor of the enemy, his brown hair short and pulled into a ponytail. His goatee matched his brown eyes, his grin matching their fathers. Da held their mother as Xiao glared up at him, all three slowly backing up.

"It seems," a man behind them said, and all three spun around to see another man, on a chestnut war horse, "that we have caught us three beautiful women, Ce."

"So we have," the man on the white horse said with a laugh.

_So, yeah, here's 31 and 32. I don't think they're that bad really. Shock isn't my best, and I'll make no excuses for it. I kind of like Strain though. Please, tell me what you think of them! Review!_


	25. Blue Lights and a Bad Boy Past

**(33) Blue**

I used to live across the street from the prettiest girl. I'd always end up watching her, never telling her what I knew. I don't think it would have mattered to her though, either way. That's what I tell myself. What I'd tell myself as I'd watch her go to school with long turtle necks and a little too much make up.

I always saw the blue lights. They'd come quick and take her away. Her father standing in the yard. He was a stout man, with a messy black beard and big hands. I'd met him once or twice. He smelled like alcohol. I avoided him a lot. It was easy to avoid them both. They didn't seem to want to be spoken to.

Through the front window I'd watch friends and family visit them. A large man with a long beard and a red face. He'd bring a boy, and he and the pretty girl would walk down the street. A smaller man, clean cut and happy looking. Together the adults would go into the house. They always seemed happy. I don't think they knew either. It made me angry; when I saw the friends pull up.

Later on, during school, she didn't show up once. She hadn't been taken away, so I became worried. It got announced that the big man and the young boy she had walked with had died. The big guy was a cop, and some people hadn't been happy with him. Taken him out on the job, and who was left from the shooting took out the boy later. It was on the news. She had been at his funeral. She didn't go to school a lot after that, and only I knew why I think. Others, the adults, made a point I think not to notice.

At home, I heard it more. The blue lights came less though. One day, when my parents were out for their anniversary, I was watching TV while trying to do my math homework. I still know the problem I was having a hard time with today. I looked up and out the window, and I saw her hit the door. Than he fell to the floor. She collapsed in the yard, tried to crawl some I think, but then just fell. I shot up and across the street I ran. She wasn't breathing I think. I was able to see inside. He was looking out, blood crawling down his chin and some pooling around his knees. He was crying. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at her, the prettiest girl.

I saw the gun beside him, and I neared him. I don't remember what I was thinking. I don't know if I was really. I took up the gun, and could smell the alcohol again. He didn't look at me, until I turned to leave. "She's…" he sobbed. Talking must have been hard, with the gun wounds. I didn't respond. I ran back across the yard to my house and called the police. She was pronounced dead on the spot. Her father dropped into a coma, and was pronounced dead himself some days later. The cops never found the gun. I don't know why I took it. Maybe, to try and keep her name safe. I didn't want her killing her father. She didn't need that. Not when she knew her fathers love like she did the back of his hand. Such a sad story didn't deserve more. I think, I hope that's why I took it.

Her funeral was announced at the school, but I hadn't the nerve to go. I went by myself, after I got my license, and slowly made my way through the cemetery. I reached her grave, but somebody was already there. That happy man, except he wasn't so happy anymore. He was resting a rose on her tombstone, but he wasn't crying. I hadn't thought to bring flowers. He looked over to me, and smiled. "Are you a friend of hers?" he asked voice hoarse.

"Sort of," I mumbled. We talked a little bit, and I learned that he paid for both her and his funeral.

"I had suspected," he said after some long silence. "He was an alcoholic, and was violent. But I didn't want to believe he would have hit her. No matter how she came, he did love her."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Her mother was underage, and he had been nineteen I think at the time. He was put up for rape, probably by her parents. After some years, her mother died in a car crash, and he got custody of her," he said quietly. "He was so happy."

"It got worse," I said slowly, crying, "after the big man died." It was the first time I admitted to knowing.

"Yu was always our center," he said. I never saw him again after that. Some other family moved into the house. A good family from what I saw. She was talked about sometimes. I never joined the conversation. Sometimes, I think about her. I've moved, and have gotten through college and have gotten my Masters. But, sometimes, I still cry.

**(34) Past**

"I don't want to point fingers, but-" she said, however he interrupted her.

"You wouldn't be bringing it up if you weren't," he snapped. She flinched, and glared at the floor. He instantly softened up. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. I'm trying. I'm really trying. I've not yet solved my problems; I've still got my past attached to me. I know. But I'm trying baby." It sounded false, and he knew it.

"I know Ce. I know you're trying." She tried to get her hair back up into a ponytail. It didn't work. "You know I want to support you. You know I wasn't to have faith in you. But I don't have it yet. I'm not strong enough. More than anything I want to prove to my parents I was right. You're sure to be real good man. But, you're still that bad boy my parents saw. You've got to help me Ce. I'm not strong enough." She tried to look him in the eyes. Looking down at her, he felt his hear break. She was his everything. He wanted so much to see her happy. But she stood before him with dark rings under her eyes. Her hair didn't have that luster it used to, and he knew she wasn't eating like she should be. All because he had habits.

He had been the perfect bad boy. He looked good, partied, tried a few drugs-only got addicted to cigarettes though. He got in some bad fights, ditched school. Then he fell for her. Ms. Popular. She was the girl walking around the halls in brand names, heels, and her make up perfect. She was perfect. And she gave it all up for him. Her parents hated him. Her sister disapproved ho him. But she stayed with him.

"I don't know what to do," he said finally. That was the crack that broke the dam. She fell to the floor, letting her long hair dark hair fall loose and cried. She tried to stop the tears. She tried to wipe them away, to quiet the sobs. He slowly sat down, and held her chin. Carefully he wiped away a tear with his thumb. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. You know I'd leave. Just tell me, baby. I'll leave." He felt his heart breaking with each word. He could leave her, but could he live without her?

She shocked him though. "Don't go. Don't leave me. I love you. I love you so much Ce. Don't leave me." She sobbed, looking up at him. He had nothing to say to that. That was raw emotion, a tender spot. All he could do was pull her into his lap and kiss her.

Out of breath, her resting her head on his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm going to try Da. I'm going to try real hard. For you baby, I'm going to win. For you." She continued to cry, but it was soft tears. She didn't' shake anymore, sitting in his arms. This, he thought, was reason to fight.

_The narrorator in Blue really isn't anybody. Or, I had nobody in mind. If you think of somebody, let me know. Past was me trying to give Ce and Da not the perfect relationship. Everything so easy to Ce, I figured he wouldn't always be the good boy. But for Da, if figured he'd try to change (or cut back a lot). So yeah, that's all I've written. Reviews and thoughts please._


	26. 4 in 1

**(35) Mine**

Da sat underneath the large tree, her skirt nicely brushed so the wrinkles had disappeared. Her hair was pulled back into some twists and clips, her bangs framing her pretty oval face. Her dark eyes stared down the hill from underneath her lashes. Her was content, her rosy lips spread into a quiet, serene smile. At the foot of the hill was a young man, flipping his hair free of the water.

Everybody who ever saw him, always wanted to know him. They'd always weasel their way around him. And everybody who had ever known him was smiling. He was a star, a focal point for Wu. Everybody knew his name. And everybody watched him when he walked in. He was the topic of much discussion as of late, so many people trying to describe the young man.

She had heard people once call him handsome. He had rippling muscles all down his body. His hands large and strong, yet easily gentle and steady. His eyes, a simple brown really weren't simple. They glittered when he was happy, laughing with the rest of his body language, and became dark like a storm when he was angry. His skin was scarred, dark, and rough against the touch. He was a man of work. He was happy when he had something to do, and it showed in all of his body. His smile lighted the whole room, his laugh echoing throughout the halls.

Others called him full of charisma. He was always kind, to whomever he was talking to. He was always happy to be the butt of a joke, and was quite alright with laughing at himself. He loved to play games, riding the horses and chasing the children around the estate. He was able to talk politics, and still be respectful if he chose to. He was somebody who found something to be happy about, and it showed in those around him.

A few of the men called him brave. He was already leading his father's army. He backed down from no fight or duel. He did not cower from Cao Cao or Yuan Shao. He was willing to voice his opinions with who ever was in the room. He had big plans, and would discuss them with whoever would ask about them. He had not once shaken at the thought of fighting the magicians of the Yellow Turbans. He was full of challenges, and full of ambition.

Some of those same men had called him arrogant. He flexed his muscles around the training courts. He boasted his skill, and was happy to fight who ever stepped forward. He'd laugh when it was done, he standing victorious on most occasions. He'd punch the air, and never speak about loosing. It was always winning with him. His best friend beside him, he'd speak of those magnificent plans of his. Failure never the topic. He was boastful, and he was full of pride.

Some of the others have called him stubborn. He was bull headed, and never backed away from a goal or challenge. He worked himself ragged; would continue to punch the air on the training court until he would fall over. In arguments, he would not back down until proven wrong in all sense of the words. He took strong steps in the direction he wanted. He was not to be shaken by wind or earth. He roared with the tigers, and fought tooth and nail until he could not.

She watched with appreciation as he pulled himself out of the water, muscles shining with the droplets of water under the summer sky. He didn't put a shirt on, instead flipped his hair once again and strode up to her with a cocksure grin. She giggled behind a hand at the sight, mostly because it was breathtaking otherwise. He stood over her, and shook himself. She squealed and tried to get away, yelling at him to stop. He laughed then, falling down next to her. Then he sighed, until she lightly slapped his arm with a smile. He grinned back at her.

Looking at him, she knew there was no way to explain him. He simply was. His greatest achievement would be to exist in the imperfect perfection that he was. But more than that, more than being arrogant or handsome, he was something so much more. He was hers. That was all that mattered. That he was hers and she was his.

**(36) Steal**

Everybody stuck their heads out of their cubicle to see her stomp down to the elevator, face tinted red. Even in her heels and skirt, with her short stature, she looked fearsome as she waited for the elevator. She only looked back to give each of them a menacing glare before the ding of the elevator doors. Everybody ducked back in, whispers filling the hall.

She ignored the young man in the elevator, who leaned against the opposite wall staring at her. Ling Tong was working for the summer, until school started up again. And for once, he was smart enough to remain quiet. She was fairly sure it wasn't entirely her own glare. She wasn't all terrible looking. She knew it. But he was wary, no doubt. It opened and he dashed out with some mumbles that she chose not to hear. Again, the little box started up, towards his office. The door dinged open again, and she stomped towards the fated door.

The secretary glanced up at her, before shaking her head with a sigh and nodded. She gave her a slight glance before slamming opens the door. "You," she hissed.

"You know, you're supposed to knock. I know it's hard to go without seeing me, and the withdrawal can be hard to cope with, but you gotta follow some rules, Ms. Qiao." He was leaning back, his feet up on the desk with some papers in hand. She shut the door and then stomped forward to lean on the desk, glaring at him over his polished shoes.

He set the papers down, and she started the ritual. "Give it back."

"Excuse me?"

"You petty little thief. Give me back my glitter ball."

"You're what?" He faked an innocent smile. It might have worked, if she hadn't known his little sister.

She smacked his shoes, and he dutifully dropped them down to the floor. "I know you took it. You need to stop and buy your own. And leave mine alone. Now give it back."

"No need to be so harsh, Ms. Qiao," he drew out her name, the wolfish smile growing over his handsome face. "I'd stop if you would."

"Would what?"

"Go to lunch with me," he said, changing the topic, his tone as well. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Excuse me?"

"Go to lunch with me," he repeated.

"Lunch for my glitter ball?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll pay."

"Okay," she said slowly, falling back onto her heels, feeling a little lost. His smile grew. "My ball." He nodded and reached into his drawer, tossing it to her when he straightened. She got it with a squeal, staring at the glitter twirling in the ball.

"Today?" he asked. She looked back up, eyes wide.

"Ah, sure I suppose." She could always use what she brought for tomorrow. He smiled again, and she blushed. She then meekly left his office, bowing a good bye and shutting the door quietly. He propped his feet back up on his desk, and leaned back in his chair. Things would have been easier if she hadn't of stolen his heart, but he was willing to get her back. An eye for an eye, they said.

**(57) Dance**

Da wasn't competitive, and so most of the sports just didn't sit well with her. She was never going to become anything in those. Other girls excelled in those. Xiao had some talent in softball, but both girls were to excel in other fields. Gymnastics, to Da was fun, but much more something to relax by. Yoga was something she later found, in college that she loved, but Da was never going to make it into the Olympics through gymnastics. She didn't have the heart for it. Both girls like to paint, to mold with clay, to draw, but other boys and girls excelled at those. Far better than either of them. Their mother stopped pushing that, seeing it as a lost cause. The girls lost their tutors in those, and only took it up in their idle time after that.

Xiao found her calling, as her mother called it, in music. She played all the instruments she could. She learned the violin, the fiddle-she insisted that they were different, was excellent on the piano as well the guitar. She was trying to find a way to buy the flute when she was almost through high school, as well as to try and haggle from their grandfather his old cello. She was always in the choir, but could never bring herself to join the confinement that was the band at school. There songs, she said, were nothing of what she wanted from herself. Her mother didn't push it too hard, seeing the miniscule band in both schools as anything but an opportunity for her youngest daughter.

Da, like her sister, took up a form of art. She was a master at dance. Her mother put her through all the classed. Ballet, classical, the newer street dances, belly dancing-Da went through all of it. Her red shoes, her dancing shoes were always red by her insistence, were kept up in a box in her closet. When she would need a new pair, be it that she out grew the old pair or they were too worn out, she would nicely fold them in a cloth and put them up and away. She treated each pair, the only actual memento she had of the classes beside her memory, as her treasures. She took up dance classes in high school, but gained more by the classes she took up outside of school.

The classics were her favorite. The flamingo, fox trot, tango. Each one held a place in her heart. But she rarely showed such favoritism. She danced anything she could, and was always willing to learn something new. Her inherit grace, something she had even when she was a little person, allowed her to shine in the classes. A natural, all her teachers said. And absolute joy, they said. Her mother was always pleased. Da strived to be an obedient daughter. She was mild, even when she didn't like the class or the teacher. It wasn't her place to argue, so instead she learned. She learned all the dances.

But so caught up in these classes, in school, and in success, she missed something. She became unaware of a lot of things, so lost in her goals and lessons. She missed one dance with a lot of boys. But she wasn't one to notice. She didn't notice when she started to fill out, except that she had to find sturdier under-armor. She didn't care that she was called pretty by classmates. She didn't ever stop to see that, to listen to what others said.

And so, when he showed up at one of her night classes, a year through college herself, she was a little shocked at him. He was handsome, with dark hair and tawny skin. A strong jaw, and brown eyes, with a barrel chest and rippling muscles. He wasn't somebody who was accustomed to dance, she had thought. He was going to be clumsy. He wasn't though. Which was actually what made her start to pay attention to him. He was graceful. Not like some of the other men in the room. He was too big for a lot. But he could dance. He was able to accomplish the foot work.

He was only in there, he said one day, because he had to dance at a wedding. A best man. It wasn't an unusual story. He had laughed at that, but agreed full heartedly. Da and he danced a few times. She was almost too small compared to him for it to work out fully. But it did. The two danced together, and the teacher was always pleased with the outcome. Da would leave those nights happy and giddy as she drove back to her apartment. She never guessed that on those nights, he was having different thoughts.

His thoughts went to a different dance. One of darker nights, surrounded by velvet. He planned, each time he saw her, every Tuesday and Friday, to teach her a different dance. Once she didn't yet know. But he was willing to teach. He was even happy to teach her that dance.

**(37) King**

She stood in the open field, the white flowers that filled it bowing gently to the wind. Her hair fell loose around her, the dark strands curling lightly at the tips. Her bangs formed to her pretty, doll like face. Her eyes like the night sky were closed, a smile on her rosy lips. Spreading out her arms, she craned her head back to take in the Holy Lands.

She always felt calmest here, in the middle of all six statues of the Goddess. Her people had carved each one, in honor of Her. Each one was situated at one of the points of a Will Circle, adding more protection to the Holy Land. At the highest point was the Mother. To her left the Child, and then the Lover. To the Mother's right was the Avenger, Luck, Trickster, and then opposite of the Mother was the Demon. In the spot she stood in, arms stretched out, was said to be the exact spot that She had emerged in their world, and where she had thusly split into the Six. The Will from such an event was what created the white flowers that glittered and glowed. It was what made the area so beautiful, and what made the Forest so sentinel.

Then the wind circled around her, whipping her dress around and pulling at her hair. The Forest groaned and whistled. The tree tops shaking and the trunks moaning. Opening her eyes again, she looked westward. Everything had fallen silent. It was not like the Forest to react so… humanly. To be so telling. But she was simply a protector, and she was no in a place to deny Her forest, no matter how odd it was. She shot off from the ground, feet barely touching the earth floor. The Forest hurried her on, the ground seeming to push her along when she did touch bottom.

As she neared the Ring she could hear its shrill scream. The warning that somebody had crossed over onto their side. She came to a stop, and with a wave of Will, silenced the Ring. He lay sprawled out on their side of the Ring, but was human. She tentatively made her way to his side, kneeling down. He lay on his stomach, two arrows sticking out of his shoulder and thigh. She dared not say it, but the smoky feathers belonged to the Punishers demons. The armor, magnificent even under the scratches and dirt, made him look huge. She wasn't sure she could carry him with it. But she couldn't leave the armor for her kind to find. It would cause alarm. Unless they knew too.

The Forest moaned again, the wind pushing her. "Then I shall need your help," her musical voice said, barely above a whisper. "I do not have enough Will to teleport both myself and him." The wind gently pushed her again, and she nodded. She would ponder later how much the Forest was pushing her on. Why this human meant so much to the Forest. Hoisting him up, face red with the effort, she took Will from the Forest and teleported to wherever the Forest would put her. Teleportation was usually tricky, the Forest always deciding where exactly to put them. But at this time, she was counting on it.

His armor lay off in a corner of the cave they had been put in. She leaned against the cave wall, looking him over. She had used most of her own Will to fix his wounds. He had lost a lot of blood, and she couldn't wait for him to heal the natural ways. Most of his more gruesome ones now already looked like they had been healing for weeks. He lay in the bed of herbs and moss she had made for him, bandaged up and still unconscious.

Without his armor on, he didn't seem as big and intimidating anymore. He must barely be an adult for the humans, she had thought as she had bandaged him. Face still a little boyish, muscles and limbs lanky still. He hadn't yet grown into his body. Which again brought up the question why the Punisher's demons were after him, and why he got through the Ring. The Forest shouldn't have been so alive just for a human.

Pushing her hair out of her face, the strands wet with sweat. She didn't have the energy to hike back to the home. She'd have to call on her sister, she thought. She pulled herself to her feet, and used the wall to walk out of the cave. At the edge, she turned and waved her hand. The roots and rocks formed around the opening, stopping any animals or curses that tried to reach the boy inside. She then turned and opened her mind. _Xiao, help me. I don't have enough Will left to make it home._

_Da? What are you doing all the way out there? And without Will? Never mind. I'll get you home. Don't move, 'kay?_ Da smiled, closed her eyes, and waited. Unbeknownst to her, she had just saved the life of the new, young King of Wu.

_Alright, look at this! A big update this time here. My favorite is King, then Mine. Let me know what you think._


	27. 38 to 40

**(38) Pout**

He smiled down at her, and she laughed lightly. She felt the blush grow. He had offered to take her out after a dance practice. Usually she would decline on such offers, but in college now, she was running low on money. She felt bad about using him for a free meal, but what could she do? Surprisingly, she was rather glad he had offered. He was a joy to be around. He waved to some guys as he left the bar, and made sure the door was shut before the cat calls started. She pretended not to notice.

"Want to go to the carnival?" he asked, pointing to the lights down the street. She turned, watching the wheel slowly turn in the sky.

"I'm…"

"Please Da?" he said, bending slightly to look at her face. He stuck out his lip just enough that the pout worked. She blushed again, refusing to look at his kissable mouth. She wanted to turn away. She had avoided men, ignored what it was they brought with them. She had ignored it all, delving into her dance. Dance was safe. School was safe. Men came with a price tag. Especially men like him. She was, to put easily, scared of becoming attached. But, instead of politely declining, and making it to her car, she nodded. And smiled.

She again blushed when he gave a cheer. One hand going around her waist, he led her to the carnival. She felt her heart start to beat faster as he continued to walk holding her. She couldn't _not_ lean into to him. He paid for their tickets, the carnival man smiling knowingly. He then led her in, having her choose where they were to go. She kept telling herself that it was wrong. That Ce was not right. That something was wrong with the picture. But, she didn't listen. She didn't seem to listen to herself very much anymore, she thought, grinning up at him.

**(39) Windy**

Ce growled, pulling his coat closer around him. He kept looking at the side walk, half to make sure that there wasn't ice. Also, it kept the wind form drying out his eyes.

The wind fought against him. Pulling at the trash, wrapping it around his feet. Yanked at his hair, blowing dust in his eyes. Not to mention that it was cold wind. Not just brisk, or chilly. It was cold. Ce wasn't made for the cold. He was made for beaches and palm trees. He liked surf boards and hammocks. Which brought up the question of why he was up in an area where, the only reason it didn't snow was because they were too close to the ocean. Which only made it colder.

As soon as he found out, and got to the stupid bar that was too far from his apartment, he'd fix the mistake and return to his hammock and girls in bikinis. That was a nice thought. It almost made him feel warmer, against the horrible wind. "Sir!" a voice cried out. His head shot up and he walked straight into the light pole. He fell onto his back, eyes shut tight with curses. Hand going to his head, he opened his eyes again.

The young lady looking down on him was breathtaking. Or that could have been the whole running into a pole. But he was thinking it was her. Her hair was pulled up, her bangs flying in the wind. Her brown eyes were hidden beneath long lashes. Her scarf and jacket pulled against the wind. One small hand tenderly brushed against the red spot on his head. Her hands were warm.

"Sir, are you alright?" she said, pulling her hand away.

"Could be worse," he mumbled. He could have woken up to the wind, or some ugly fat dude. That would have been worse.

She smiled. "That was quite a hit you took."

"Must of looked hilarious," he said, flinching as he stood up. Now he was going to have a headache. And go into a bar. A headache and bar. Wonderful mix, he thought snidely.

"I'll admit, it was worth a giggle," she said. She was kneeling next to him, smiling so beautiful. He couldn't help but stare. She wore fancy clothes, specifically tailored to her by the looks. The diamonds in her ears also looked rather expensive. She wasn't just some dandy of the streets, he thought.

"Well, at least something came out of it. I can take the pain, if it brings such a pretty smile to such a pretty girl," he said. She gasped, still smiling, and blushed. He grinned. Then she looked up, passed him.

"Oh, sir. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Please, be careful." Still blushing, she rose to her feet, the boots looking just as expensive as the rest of her outfit, he noticed, and quickly walked away. She looked back once, but the closer she got to the hotel, the stiffer she got. Ce got to his feet, leaning on the cold pole to watch.

A tall man stepped out, eyes going directly to the young lady. He had on a business suit, his black hair slicked back, his goatee prim and proper. He reached out for the young lady, and she easily fell into his arm. But she no longer was smiling. "Da? Whatever are you doing waiting outside in this dreadful weather? You should have waited inside the lobby. Your sister started to fret," he said.

"I just wanted some fresh air, sir. I do not like all the cigar smoke inside."

"Of course." The two turned, and out walked another young lady. Obviously the Da's sister. They looked the same, her coloring was just lighter. Behind the blonde haired girl walked out a tall man with long slick black hair, a blue suit on, and sunglasses. The four then walked up to the limo and slipped in. The car disappeared in the traffic. He remained where he stood, staring after the car for a bit. So her name was Da, and she was with Cao Cao. That wasn't something he should get mixed up in. It was one thing to taunt and tease another gang. It was another to try and steal the big mans girl. But then, maybe he had been called up to finally ruffle Wei's feathers. He grinned, thoughts going back to her blushing face.

**(40) Touch**_**- same AU as Alarm**_

She walked in, kicking off her shoes and pulling at the ponytail. She then made it to the kitchen, reaching for the water bottles in the back of the refrigerator. She heard him shuffle in from the couch. He didn't have to work for the next two days, his fireman schedule giving him three days off. He was, of course, shirtless. His nice jeans, torn of course, hung low on his waist. His hair a little messy, his smile content. He made his way in to her, reaching to wrap his arms around her.

She gave a coy smile and danced out of his reach. "You aren't allowed to touch me anymore," she said, twisting the lid back on the bottle. He was suddenly awake, eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me?"

"That's right. The kids told me so. You're a boy, and you have cooties," she said, just like she did way back when _she _was in second grade and taunted the boys.

"Did they now?"

"Of course. Would I lie Ce? I tried to tell them that you didn't, but all the little girls were so sure you did. And I can't take anymore sick days, so I just can't risk catching your cooties, Ce. I'm sorry dearest. No touching. You sleep on the couch now." She made sure she was opposite of him, the island always in between as he lazily walked around. Licking her dry lips, an act he didn't miss, she glanced over and made a dash for the couch. She didn't really expect to make it, but she tried.

His arms wrapped around her waist, hoisting her up easily. She gave a squeal, trying to keep her skirt decent. He carried her, dropping her over the couch and lowering himself above her. Slowly, he trailed his knuckles from her cheek, down her neck, and lightly grazed it over her collar bone. He stopped there, and she tried to breath. He lowered his mouth to her neck, kissing it ever so gently. The butterfly kisses trailing up to her ear. Her hands shot up to his chest, dragging her nails down the muscles. He made strangled noises in the back of his throat.

"Oh no," she said breathlessly. "You're cooties." He grinned, biting gently on her earlobe.

"I'm sure you'll be alright," he said, hands trailing to her hips making her gasp. "You girls got enough shots back in third grade that I'm sure your immune." He pulled her up into his lap.

"Hm," she leaned into him, kissing his strong neck, up to jaw. "You sure?" Her fingers scratched down his chest, pulling gently as the belt loops on his pants. He grinned, hands moving a little lower, grabbing her back side nicely. Instead of responding, he leaned back to turn off the television and picked her up again, this time towards the bedroom.

_Last one is a little frisky. But I don't think its anything ya'll can't handle. Most people liked _**Alarm**_so ya'll should remember it to sort of peice it to this one. It doesn't follow to closely, since neither of them have a real plot. Anywho, I kind of like all of these. No real favorite among them. Review please._


	28. Oops, I thought I posted these!

**(41) Train**

Da let the train jostle her as she stared at the graffiti on the back of the seat in front of her. She could still hear her cousin's voice in her head. _I couldn't believe he wanted it in the little club house… oh wait. Wouldn't want to spoil ya'll virgin ears._ Ji was very talented. One of her best skills was being an amazing bitch. Da glared at the black swirls from the sharpie on the leather. She couldn't even read the graffiti, it was written in such weird bubbles and designs.

Ji constantly made it a point that she was never without arm candy. She always had some sort of boy toy trailing her around like some lost puppy. But above that, beyond the fact that Ji was constantly with a man- for a hook up or as an actual man it didn't matter, Ji also constantly _talked_ about it. She loved to point it out. She loved the idea that she could get any man. At times, Ji was actually nice. At times, she wasn't such a witch. But Ji had such moments that it drove Da crazy listening to her smug tone about men.

And now Ji was coming in. Already, Ji was teasing them about not having a man. About not dating. Da had only ever had two boyfriends. One of which probably didn't technically count. Xiao had three. Ji loved to point out that she didn't even count anymore. It was infuriating really, when Ji would get into her little moods. Absolutely infuriating. "Sis," Xiao said, leaning against the window, "everything cool?"

"What? Of course," Da said smoothly, smiling. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You have that stupid look in your eyes. Like you're going to do something stupid."

"Don't be an idiot, Xiao. Everything is cool." Da leaned back in her seat and took a deep breath. Both of them glanced up when they heard the commotion. The jocks were getting on the train. They must have been partying, Da thought with a sigh. They were supposed to live in the dorm. Their football team this year was doing great. It was a 13-3 season. The college was ecstatic. She watched as some of the jocks passed their seats.

Ce, one of the best players this year-who had been slowly pulling the team to the talent they were at with the help of his friends, walked passed with a laugh. He ran his hand through his hair, and then shoved one of his friends, she was guessing Ning, into a seat with another laugh. Then he sat down, arms over the back. He was a big man, as was customary for the jocks in college. His shirt was open a little. Da stared at him for a moment, and then chewed on her lip for a moment.

"Da? That stupid twinkle in your eye just got brighter," Xiao said with a frown. Da just smiled at her, and waited quietly until the train came to a stop and the people pooled out. Da slipped away, and waited on her tip toes for him to come out. He stepped out, and she called for him. Ce stopped, turning to look. When he saw her, he looked none the less confused, but smiled. Ning, behind him raised an eyebrow. Slowly the two other jocks piled out, Ci and Tong.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She glanced around him; she couldn't exactly look over his shoulder easily.

"Yeah." He jerked his chin at them, and they left laughing and placing bets. Da blushed, ignoring the sound of Xiao over the crowd screaming for her. "So…"

"My name is Qiao Da, and I was wondering if I could use you for a night."

"What?"

Da blushed, realizing exactly how that sounded. "I mean, that I needed you to… um… pretend to be my boyfriend for a night so that I could get my cousin to shut up…" Da slowly got quieter, her blush getting brighter.

"Really?"

"Oh… yeah." She really wished the ground would swallow her whole. Stupid Ji, she thought, staring at the ground. "It's a barbecue, and we have the pool…" Might as well finish what she started, she thought, wringing her hands. Maybe she wouldn't look as much a fool. Hopefully. She could just imagine the story going around the school after this.

"So, you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend to rub it in your cousin's nose."

"Just for a night," she mumbled. "It's free food… and the pool."

"Oh, do I need to go in the pool?" Da blushed some more, shrinking even more. He laughed. "What time?"

"Really? You would? I mean, ah, June twentieth."

"I think that's open," he said thoughtfully, grinning. "Though, I think I'll need your address… and number." He stooped a little to see her face.

"Ah," she stumbled back a little, but couldn't not smile back. "Right… of course. Thank you so much Ce" _for not making me look like a complete fool_ she wanted to say, but didn't. "Here." She dug through her bag, pulling out a pen and paper, quickly jotting numbers down.

"I'll be sure to be there," he said, folding the paper and sticking it in his wallet. The train gave a whistle, Da jumping, and slowly started to pull away. Da watched it go, and then glanced up at Ce who was staring at her. He smiled again, a red tinge on his cheeks, with a wave. "Got to go! I'll call you." He winked with another grin, and ran off through the crowd to his buddies. Da remained stuck in that spot, face red.

A whistle behind her had her jumping and turning. "I didn't think it was going to work," Xiao said, hands on her hips. "Damn."

"Don't use that language!" Da said, more out of habit then anger. Xiao laughed.

**(42) Change**

"Good… What happened? Where am I?" he mumbled, blinking from the light.

"You are dead. This is the afterlife. I am God. I am here to talk to you about how absolutely horrible a person you are. Especially towards your best friend, and brother. Should I start from day one, young dead prince?"

"You're so full of shit," he said, sitting up and rubbing his head, but smiling. "Get off of it, Yu."

"I'm still rather hurt about that."

"You were a small little scrawny boy reading a book on a summer day. Your parents were with my dad. I was supposed to leave you under that tree? All alone?"

"You weren't supposed to dunk me in the dirty river by the port, and hold my head under."

"It made you tougher."

"I've still not forgiven you." The prince laughed, falling back onto the pillow. "But more than that, I wasn't going to forgive you for leaving me with emissary at the party last night. But I do think I'll thank you instead Ce."

"Thanks," the prince huffed. "If I'd known she was going to over react like that-"

"And hit you over the head with the platter?"

"Yeah. If I'd of known that, I think I would have invited you along."

"No. It was funnier from where I was standing." Sun Ce glanced up again, glaring at him. "Your sister hasn't forgiven you either. She is rather protective of her friends."

"Yeah, I got that when the platter hit my head."

"Thought I would clarify that for you. You might still be a little woozy still."

"No. No, I'm good. Things aren't spinning anymore."

"So, out of curiosity, did the change in scenery help your extreme case of boredom?"

Sun Ce closed his eyes, remembering the small woman who had been standing beside his warrior sister. The two were opposites really. She was small, and soft. Gorgeous standing beside his sister, giggling at something she said. Zhou Yu wasn't talking about the women, not specifically. He was more teasing about how they had traveled north for new scenery. And so when Sun Ce opened his eyes, he gave a crooked grin. "Yeah. It helped lots. Should I thank you, God? Or save until I cross to the light?"

"Your undying gratitude and adoration will due for now. Start bowing and chanting my name please," Zhou Yu said, waving his hand in a haughty manner. Sun Ce punched him in the shoulder.

**(43) Cash**

Xiao squealed, holding down her long skirt as the men of Wu zoomed passed her on their bikes. She spun around to watch them continue on the twisting road. She laughed, waving to them. It was sometimes hard to tell who exactly was racing; their helmets looked identical when they were speeding passed. They'd come around again eventually on their own race track.

She turned and rushed up the steep hill to her sister who was sitting and watching. It was just another day, really. Even as people stopped to watch the men on the motorbikes zoom passed, it was a normal day. Racing was a usual part of life. It was something that was entertainment, war, and death. The tournaments brought so many good lives to an end. The internal wars in teams brought so many deaths and fights to the streets. But everybody loved racing. Everybody watched. Everybody held their breaths for the final laps.

Xiao sat down next to Da, smoothing her skirt like her sisters and waited for the red bikes to come by for another time. She had judged them wrong when she had tried to cross the street. She was surprised Da hadn't said anything about it. She glanced at Da from under hair, chewing on her lip. Da just stared out on the road, holding her knees. Finally, Xiao couldn't help it. "Sis?"

"What is it Xiao?" Da turned to her, smiling.

"Ah… nothing?"

"Oh, stop fretting. I saw you almost get run over. I just don't feel like lecturing you right now. One of the boys will take care of it when they get off their bikes." Xiao sighed, shoulders sagging. Da was right of course. She'd hear it from them too. But she hadn't been scared. The men of Wu, for some reason Da refused to call them men, were good. One of the Big Three. They were one of the three teams that were new, and causing quite a stir among the town.

"But…"

"But what Xiao?"

"I… they wouldn't of hit me."

"You are right of course. They wouldn't hit you. They'd just end up crashing to avoid you. How would you feel then, Xiao? To see half the team taken out and put under special care? Then they'd miss the Yellow Turban and loose all the money? How would that of made you feel? You wouldn't have been hurt though."

"… I'm sorry. I hadn't thought of that."

"Of course not, Xiao. You don't think like that. You don't think about others getting hurt. You don't think they can be hurt or something like that. But you have to stop. I know you care about them, but you're not the only one who can break an arm or skin a knee."

"I know." Xiao plucked at the hem of her skirt with a sigh. The guys were thrilled to be entering the Yellow Turban. If they missed that tournament they'd be devastated. And it would have been her fault. She gave another sigh, pouting. Da reached over, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead. "I try to be good."

"We know Xiao. It's why we love you." Da continued to hug her, resting her cheek on her head. Xiao rested her head on Da's shoulder, and the two sisters waited for the men to come around again, this time stopping and getting off the bikes. After getting their helmets off, their bikes staying up, all of them started to march up the hill, obviously aiming for Xiao. She ducked, hiding her head in Da's shoulder now.

"Aye!" the biggest one said, glaring down even as he was walking up. Huang Gai was the oldest man at practice that morning, his dark skin matching his dark eyes. He didn't look angry as much as upset. That settled down Da.

"I've already reprimanded her. She knows and understands. Don't yell at her anymore," Da ordered, giving each of them a glare.

"It was dangerous and stupid," Xiao said, glancing up with a nod. "I know. Please don't be angry."

"I demand ice cream in return," Ce said, swooping down to sit next to Da with a grin. "Two scoops."

"Okay!" Xiao said, eager even to get it.

"Be nice Ce," Zhou said, pulling his hair out of the braid he had put it in. "Stay there Xiao. I'll go get it for the jerk."

"It's so awesome that he's finally dating a chick he cares this much about. I can get him to do so much now."

"Ce!" Da swatted at his arm, gasping.

"I'm kidding, love. He doesn't always fall for it." Ce leaned in, stealing a quick kiss. "Sometimes he catches on." He winked at Xiao. She giggled, nodding. The tournament, Xiao knew, was going to be big. And it was going to get them on the map. And then Wu would rule the streets. She smiled, waiting for her man to come back with their ice cream.

**(44) Torture**

He learned more the summer day when he skipped his father's classes. He learned more than he would have in that classroom as he sat on the sandy beach. He had dragged out his sworn brother, who had been rather reluctant at the start. He had been out in the ocean, letting some of the girls try to flirt with him.

She came around that time, when he was sitting on the towel and eating an apple. At first he didn't really see her. She was a little off to the side. But when the other girl she was with started to bounce around. She was the lighter one, with dirty blonde hair and bright eyes. She easily slipped out of her little dress and ran towards the ocean, yelling back at her sister. He turned to glance at the dark one, grinning. He thought he saw her glance at him, but then wasn't sure.

She turned back around, away from him to set up her little spot. And then it started. She was just out of reach, standing in a place he couldn't touch. It was almost like she was ignoring him as she worked her way around. Her little dance made it hard to do anything but watch. Each move was almost sensual. She set up the umbrella, spread out the towel, and fixed the ice box. All he wanted to do was go talk to her. To hear her.

Then she started to undress. Slowly shimmying out of those shorts. Pulling that top over head and just tossing it away. She started the sun tan lotion ritual. Sun Ce forgot how to breathe. It was too hot. He couldn't sit still. And he couldn't look away. It was painful. It was sin. It was beautiful. And all he wanted to do was talk to her. Touch her. Maybe just take her away. And when he rethought about, he wasn't ashamed to admit that he replayed what he saw more than once, he was sure she knew exactly what she was doing to him. And that just made it more exhilarating.

That's when he made up his mind, when she stuck the bottle back into its bag. He was Sun Ce. What woman wouldn't be happy for him to go talk to them. Of course she was teasing him. He stood up, dusting off his swim trunks and went to take a step. But it ended there. That man came walking down, and he said, "Yo," he said, and the beauty turned to him, unbraiding her hair.

"Yes, Wei?" she said, her voice almost ethereal. He snapped his head in the monsters direction. Short, stout, bald and all muscle. It was Dian Wei, the bodyguard of Cao Cao. Sun Ce leaned back, falling back into the shade of his umbrella with a glare. What was she doing with them?

"The boss wants to talk to ya," the ogre said, holding out a phone. The conversation was short, with easy answers. "Is he happy?"

"Yes Wei. And with Xu with him, completely safe. You know I am honored that you are here protecting us," she said, almost stationary like. Which wasn't much of a surprise to Sun Ce. Dian Wei wasn't exactly a ball of fun. But for the Wei bodyguard to be out here for two girls was something else.

"I was honored to be chosen to protect the Two Qiaos," he said, puffing out his chest. She giggled. Ce went into shock. The Two Qiaos. How had he mistaken them for anybody less? The two prettiest girls from the West. Given to Cao Cao. It had hit the underground news like a bomb. And he had been ogling her. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see hers watching him as Dian Wei went back to his position. She met his eyes fully, almost examining him. Then she smiled, waved, and left towards the ocean.

He continued to watch her as she disappeared in the crowd. He had come to the beach to skip classes. And in all honesty, she taught him more than he ever did in that stifling atmosphere.

He learned about sin and lust. He learned about want and women. But it was days later, when he confronted her, that he learned more. He learned what real torture was.

_I had thought I posted these! Dang. There is more to Change on my LJ I believe. (As is a little bit of SW one shots I've written.) So, start from the beginning:_

_Not sure how much I like Train. Its cute, but I don't know. Something about it doesn't sit right with me._

_I like Change because its some more interactions with Zhou Yu and Sun Ce. Which, I don't usually right their Bromance very often, so its good to try every once in a while._

_Cash was me trying to take a twist on the usual Gangfics with DW. I rather like it._

_Torture I like as well. Like Windy (already posted) its sort of my take on Romeo and Juliet._

_Anywho, reiviews welcome! As are comments on my LJ._


	29. 45

**(45) Postpone**

She sat at the edge of the party, getting her wine to swirl in its glass. She was skimming over each and every one of the men in the room; hoping beyond hope one would just jump out at her. Call to her. Announce themselves. It was 11:45 and she had to find a man to kiss. Under normal circumstances she would have tried to have found a way out of the dare. However, if she was able to kiss the first man she sees at midnight on New Years Eve, the girls would chip in on her birthday. While it wasn't saying much, Da was pretty sure all of them chipping in with a nice sum of money would give her a glorious twenty second birthday.

So, while she wasn't really looking forward to the idea of kissing a stranger-couldn't you get diseases like that?-she was wanting a good birthday. Her twenty first had been rather lousy, though she wasn't one to complain about that. She didn't want a guy that looked like he'd take it wrong. And she wanted one that was attractive at least. Hopefully his breath wouldn't stink. She really didn't think she had too high of expectations. She glanced around. Zhen Ji had already latched onto a man. Diao Chan had a boyfriend-long term. Da thought it unfair that she was in the game. She couldn't find Xiao though. She wasn't twenty one yet, so it was likely she was in a corner with a soda trying not to be babied.

11: 56, Da thought as she glanced at her watch. It was time to panic. Downing her drink, she set off into the crowd in desperate hopes of finding somebody worth kissing. She was jostled as she started to swing around, looking for somebody. She ran into him, her back leaning against his broad chest. She glanced up, face red between the wine and panic. Maybe a little bit of embarrassment too. Possibly. He grinned down at her, making her legs shake. He was the most gorgeous man. Carmel hair falling around his face, almost like a surfers. Skin tanned, a goatee just finishing the rough look. "Ah," Da said, fumbling for a word or two. The ball dropped, and the confetti was thrown into the air.

He bent down, one hand around her waist the other gently laying on her neck. Their lips touched, and Da lost all thought. His lips were soft, gently massaging against hers. His hands slightly roamed, and he smiled against her lips when she squirmed some. He pulled away then, licking his lips as he stared down at her. Da pulled for air, still leaning against him for support. The only words that came to mind were _hot damn!_ Suddenly he stiffened behind her, and was looking out into the crowd.

"Sorry, Princess," he said, bending to whisper in her ear. "I couldn't resist. But it seems they aren't agreeing with my choice. We're goiong to have to postpone this little engagement. I'll find you again, next year." He kissed her cheek, then her temple, and finally on her lips one last time before he was gone. Almost like he had never been there.

Da stumbled back, trying desperately to hold her balance in those heels. If it wasn't for the feelings on her lips, and the way her legs didn't want to hold, she'd have sworn she'd have imagined the man. Tenderly pressing a finger to her swollen bottom lip, she smiled.

**(46) Pining**

Da Qiao sat besides the large window, watching the clouds from the lounge. Her younger sister watched from the doorway, frowning. Slowly, Da Qiao pined away. Each day she looked less and less there. Ever since her and Sun Ce's daughter had grown of age, being married off to Lu Xun it was like Da Qiao had just given up. And all anybody could do was watch. Everybody was worried for those closest to Sun Ce since his death.

Zhou Yu was the same. If it wasn't for the fact that Sun Ce had made him the grand strategist of Wu, it was likely that he too would have fallen into a depression. Listening to the two talk was heartbreaking in itself. Xiao Qiao was just glad the two hadn't gotten together to throw a pity party. The younger Qiao jumped with Da Qiao turned to look at her, giving a small, still sad smile. Gathering her courage, it was just her sister after all, Xiao Qiao walked in to sit on the lounge with her. "Guess what?" she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"What, Xiao?" she asked, turning back to the window.

"They are saying that Zhuge Liang is coming! You have heard of him right Da? They say he works miracles on the battle field."

"I believed in miracles once," Da said, this time meeting her sister's eyes. Xiao Qiao's shoulders slumped, frowning. It was horrible the way Da Qiaos life seemed to be nothing without him, she thought. That he had consumed her so much that since his death she too had given up. As soon as their daughter hadn't needed her anymore, her Big Sis had given up. It hurt, really. The fact that Xiao Qiao could do nothing to ease the pain as her Big Sis slowly died. And it was with her husband as well. Not as bad. She meant more to him. But a part of him had died as well, with Sun Ce. And Xiao Qiao could only wonder if the Little Conqueror had known this when he was with them.

But then it also brought the question of, what if the positions had been switched? What if it was Da Qiao that had died? Or Zhou Yu? How would the Great Sun Ce have faired? She couldn't imagine he would have been much better than them. Except, he'd either have his sworn brother, or his wife to support him through it. They only had her, it seemed. And that thought made her want to get angry with them. To yell and cry. But at the same time, she knew she couldn't. They were trying. The fact that they were still there, still moving around, joining festivities meant that they were trying. It just didn't always work. Sun Shang Xiang didn't even try anymore.

"Um," Xiao Qiao said, trying to find something to say. When Da Qiao looked back out the window, she jumped for it. "It's such a bright day! Do you want to go fly a kite? It's sorta windy. We might be able to."

"No thank you Xiao." She didn't even try to make excuses anymore. The little one sighed, and without another word left the room with shoulders sagging. When the door shut, Da Qiao looked up again to the sky, a frown on her pretty face. "The world seemed brighter with you."

**(47) Wrong**

She made her way around the halls, glancing in some windows with a deep frown. She had forgone a tour guide, not liking the way they talked about the merchandise. It wasn't right. She glanced down into the recreation yard. Some of the men were benching, others walking around. A few actually playing in the court. She pushed a curl behind her ear, and continued on. How was she supposed to even pick one? Especially when she didn't want one. It just never seemed humane to her. Besides, she thought, what would she do with one?

She took a left at the end of the hall, pulling at the gloves on her hand, before pulling it back on her hand. Her little sister had already had one. Given to her as a birthday gift. Surprisingly, the little Qiao hadn't been as vocal as herself in _not_ wanting one. Somehow, a relative had slipped her one. Xiao had been none too pleased about it. She heard the commotion before she saw it. Quickening her steps, she glanced around. The men in the white coats had one of them surrounded. Pulling at the ropes, trying to subdue him no doubt. She could see the blood already, and the way the ropes were being yanked she knew the skin around his neck and wrists was already raw.

One of the men in coats kicked him again, in the ribs, yelling at him to get up and move. The Butler spat back at them, pulling again against the ropes. Unable to take the beating, she strode forward with the pride and power that her name gave her. The men stopped, hearing the tell tale clicks of her heels. They all turned, a few mumbling apologies, not knowing she was there. The others simply looked away. She did what she was taught to do with men, ignored them. Instead she grabbed the chin of the Butler, inspecting his face. If he hadn't been in shock, he probably would have fought her about it.

"Good Lady," one said, obviously the leader. "He is-"

"Perfect for what I need. My parents will no doubt approve of the choice." She flipped her wrist, as was usual, and stared down the man. It was sometimes funny, when she thought about. She was so much small than them, yet they were always the first to look away.

"I apologize. But he is to be sent to the Detention Center." He pointed to the ropes.

She glanced at them, and then scoffed. "I have made my decision. And I _am_ Lady Qiao. If you do not realize it, I will spell it out for you. The Ruling Member of our household is the Governess of this town. If he has not learned it already, our household _will _teach him how to respect the women. I am taking him. Prepare him." She reached down, snatched his number from his belt, and sauntered off. She heard one of the men curse, but paid it no mind. She wouldn't let another Butler be tortured in the Detention Center. Especially since she didn't really want one, so something good had to come out of this scenario.

**(48) Rattle**

She had been sitting in the upper levels of the summer home, painting. It was something she had always rather loved. Though lately most of her paintings would have been considered dark. She knew why, her sister knew why, but other than that most would just assume she was going through the usual hard times of a lady. She usually scoffed at them, and then ignored them. They would never understand what it was.

She was officially finishing the background of her newest master piece when it started. The whole house began to shake. The rattle of china and furniture caused much alarm. Dropping the brush into the water, more out of habit than thought, she raced for Xiao, calling out her name. They were too early, she thought in a panic. Nor was Xiao ready for them! Xiao was downstairs, she thought, mostly using the wall for support. She crossed the hall, hearing a crash and squeal. She froze, still leaning heavily on the wall. The shaking had stopped.

She stared in shock at the family now standing in their guest room. The Nethergate finishing its vanishing trick behind them. Only one person in the room, besides Xiao, could appear a perfect human gentleperson. He, Zhou Yu stood behind Sun Ce, in a perfect dark suit that complimented his pale skin with his long glossy hair pulled back in a ponytail. Beside him was Sun Ce's sister. Her short hair already singled her out from normal woman. As did her bronze skin. Her silken red dress, which perfectly complimented her large breasts and skinny waist from years of fighting, was vibrant. She wore no jewelry or make up, her natural beauty shining through.

Sun Ce was holding up the book case that had almost fallen on Xiao, who sat under his arm with her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. Like Zhou Yu, his sworn brother, his suit was perfectly human. But too high class for somebody with his bronzed skin. His hair fell around his strong jaw, a goatee adding accent to it. He was no longer looking down at Xiao, but had turned to smile at Da, who was admittedly staring. "Love," he said, pushing the book case back. "I've decided I would visit you this winter. They came because they said I needed bodyguards." He pointed a thumb back at his entourage.

"You are going to remain in the human world? For the whole winter?" she said, shocked.

"Da! Which one is your husband?" Xiao asked, glancing from the two men with cheery merriment, holding the toothbrush now.

"Lord Sun Ce from the Nether Lands. The… man that saved you from the tumbling bookcase, Xiao." She said, smoothing her own dress now.

"Wow! Really?" She turned back to him, eyes even wider than before. "I knew some Netherland lord had to look better than your last couple of suitors," she giggled.

"Xiao!" Da said with a blush. Ce simply chuckled down at her. "You're really going to stay, m'lord?"

"Of course. Would I lie to you, love?"

"Boy, we sure are lucky we can convince Mother and Father to let us come with just the usual summer servants this winter." Xiao stopped there, thought about it, and then corrected herself. "No. That they let us come to the summer home for the winter festivals with the some servants. Who are the rest?"

"My in-laws," Da said. "Lord Zhou Yu, the sworn brother of my husband. And Lady Sun Shang Xiang, sister to my husband."

"Wowses," she said, chewing on her toothbrush now. "I should probably go get better dressed, huh Sis?"

"Please?" Xiao giggled, scooted over the books, stood up, and dashed towards the rooms. "My lord. It would be indecent for a man nobody knew to live in the same house as two ladies," she said.

"So nobody knows we're married?"

"No," she said flatly.

He laughed at that. "Alright love. Then I'll play it by human standards, in public. Sorry about the mess. It's easier to open the Nethergates closer to you than to walk around finding you." He tipped his hat, and the three of them left the house with their inhuman speed. She remained standing in the room, sighing with her shoulders sagging. Xiao, who hadn't changed, walked around the corner she had been using to eavesdrop and hugged her.

"I'm glad I get to meet him finally," she said.

"I don't want _him_ here, Xiao. I don't want _him_." Da said with a quivering breath.

"I know Da. But… at least he seems kind." Da couldn't stop the laugh, letting her head fall back onto Xiao's shoulder.

**(72) Velvet**

Sun Ce stared in the mirror, pulling at the neck of the human suit. "Why is it all so bloody tight?" he hissed.

"I rather agree with this attire," his sworn brother, Zhou Yu said, stepping in with the hat and cane. His smile spoke wonders. "It's elegant."

"It's confining," Ce snapped.

"You're the one that wants to go," he reminded.

"And I ain't changing my mind, Yu."

"You do realize your father will, at a later point, send a few more to escort you around the human lands."

"I ain't worried about that. Though I want to see who he's going to send. Only a few ain't going to complain about these damn jackets." Yu laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Ce!" Both men turned to see Sun Ce's little sister standing in the door way, one hand on her breast, the other on her ribs. "My boobs hurt and I can't breathe!" she hissed. The velvet dress hung to her body, tightening around her already slender body and pushing her already large breasts up and close to her ribs. She was tall, like most of those in the Sun line. Her hair cut short around her pretty face. Ce knew she was going to stick out, and probably be ridiculed by the other ladies. Had told her so as well. But she insisted on going.

"And just think of the heels you get to wear as well," Ce said with a laugh.

"_This_ is torture! I am going to recommend this to Daddy," she said between breaths.

"And look, it even slows down the talking. Human men are smart," Yu said, holding his chin thoughtfully as he looked her over, stopping over her breasts for a moment. _That_ would draw attention that Ce would no doubt _not_ approve of. For any of his ladies.

"How do they breathe?" she gasped, fanning herself with her hands. "This is crazy!" Ce just laughed at her, his thoughts matching Yu's.

_Rattling and Velvet are more like my Persephone (I spelt that wrong. The greek chick who causes winter with Hades) story. Velvet is them in the Netherworld, getting ready to go. I rather like them. None of the others specifically do anything for me. Reviews encouraged._


	30. Peachs Pillows and Bugs

**(49) Pillow**

Xiao smiled as she leaned against the window. Those from fiery depths had made a point of introducing themselves quickly to the Qiao summer home. Lord Sun Ce had been around much since then, his sister and brother usually tagging along with not much else to do. Or, if they weren't visiting the home during appropriate times, they'd periodically run into the sisters during a walk into town. Xiao was fairly sure Lord Sun Ce had some kind of radar on her sister.

Not that he seemed to enjoy time in the town. The ladies flocked to him and his brother. An oddity, they said. An amazing man, they said. Such a handsome lord, they said. The only one who found it funny was Lady Sun Shang Xiang. Lord Zhou Yu took it all in stride, but of course seemed to have no interest in the mortal women. Lord Sun Ce laughed about, joked with them, talked to them, but obviously wanted nothing to do with any of them. She had noticed, watching him, that even surrounded by all of the girls, he would constantly turn his head in whatever direction Da was. It was cute, really.

Outside the window Lord Sun Ce was talking to Da. More like cornering her, and then making her talk. Da always seemed rather reluctant, timid around him. Xiao wondered sometimes what it was about the situation that bothered Da so much. That she hadn't of had a choice really? But, they never would have, Xiao thought, letting the needle still in her fingers. They'd never have a choice who their husband would be. So that really couldn't have been it. Was the Nether world bad? Sighing, Xiao turned away from the window to stare down at the pillow she was trying to embroider.

She jumped when she saw the body from the corner of her eyes, falling back against the cold window in a bit of fright. Lord Zhou Yu stood, staring out the window with his intelligent, bright golden eyes. She admitted, to herself, silently, that she loved those eyes. They were magnificent in all meanings of the word. Not to mention a tad frightening. All three of them had beautiful, bright eyes. But she liked his the best. He wasn't looking at her now, and so she decided it would be alright to stare a little. He did wear the vest and suit quite well, in her own not so humble opinion.

But then he turned to her, and smiled politely. She blushed, fumbling with the needle. Only to stab herself. Wonderful, she thought as she watched the spot of blood ooze out. She popped the finger into her mouth, pouting down at the image on the pillow. He chuckled above her, and she jumped to stare up at him. "My apologies, Lady Xiao Qiao. I do not mean to offend." He did a small bow, and she nodded.

"Not to worry, Lord Zhou Yu," she said with a giggle. "I'm not one to be so easily offended!" She shrugged with a smile.

"What is it you are making?" he asked, gently taking the pillow from her lap, glancing at her.

"Ah, it's supposed to be a tiger," she mumbled, blushing again. It wasn't horrible really. You should have been able to see it was a tiger. It was just, not exactly fierce looking. Or very beautiful either. Really, she pouted, why couldn't she be as good as Da? Da was wonderful at the arts. She peeked up at him, trying to figure out what he thought about it. "It's… not very good," she said finally, trying to get some sort of response out of him.

"May I sit?" he asked, and she nodded, swinging around so her feet touched the floor. She then leaned slightly over to watch. He gently ran a finger over the design, and then glanced over at her. "The stitches here," he pointed, "are already coming out." He then showed her how to properly stitch, smiling gently as he fixed pieces of the tiger.

"That… sort of makes sense," she said, watching as her tiger started to look a little more like how she had planned. She beamed up at him. "Thank you so much my lord!" She tenderly took back the pillow, making sure to take note where the needle was.

"Anything to see such a pretty smile," he said, bowing his head. She blushed again. But they both jumped when there was a crash outside. Twisting around, the looked to see Sun Shang Xiang yelling at Sun Ce, a pot smashed, and Da disappearing inside. "Oh dear. It seems that our prince has again done something wrong. Please, excuse me Lady Xiao Qiao." She nodded, watching him until he disappeared. She then giggled, hugging the pillow close. Only to again be stabbed.

"Darn it all," she whined, rubbing the blood away from her collar bone. "I'm just so clumsy." Not that it mattered, she thought as she looked down to the tiger again. No longer feeling like sewing, she jumped to go find her sister and hear the news.

**(50) Peach**

She carefully walked beside him, her hands clasped and her head bowed. They were in the garden, avoiding the loud noise of the ballroom. He was careful not to touch her, hands in his pockets. She did give him credit. He really was trying to 'play it the human way' as he said. Which was generous of him. She _was _his wife. He didn't really have to. He was glancing at the bushes, every once in a moment she would catch him turning to stare at her.

"I must thank you, my lord, for escorting me through the gardens. I apologize for the nuisance I have caused. You really do not have to-" she didn't get to finish her sentence. He pulled her forward by the arm, dipping down with a step and stealing a kiss. She stumbled, holding herself against him so as not to fall, grabbing hold of his arm. He pulled away slowly, grinning down her, licking his lips. She gasped for air, coming to her senses before glaring up at him.

"I hadn't realized you liked peaches, honey," he whispered, gently rubbing his nose against hers. "I'll have to remember that."

Still glaring at him, she stepped back and smoothed her dress. "Thank you my lord. I must have stumbled on an unlevel stone. I don't want to imagine what would have happened had I fallen." She bowed to him, taking deep breaths. He shouldn't affect her so. He was of the Netherworld. He forced her to marry him. He was taking her away! She gained her calm again, smiled up to him like a good lady, and they continued their walk. Just like any other normal possible suitor going after a woman. A good image, she thought.

**(51) Bug**

She easily slipped out of her VW Bug, happily pulling her jacket around her. Spring was coming, but that didn't make in any less cold. She glanced around, seeing nobody she knew, and gave a little sigh. This was what she got for being prompt and proper, she thought, pushing a curl behind her ear and made her way around towards the large crowd of people. She couldn't believe she had gotten tickets for the concert. Her little sister was supposed to be on her way, if she hadn't been lying in the text she had sent. Xing Cai had said she could make it as well, though she didn't see either of them.

"Damn. Promise you'll always wear those heels," she heard, the voice familiar_. _

_I couldn't resist. But it seems they aren't agreeing with my choice. We're going to have to postpone this little engagement. I'll find you again, next year._

She stared at him. He was leaning against the wall, giving her a radiant smile, hands in his pockets. It was him. The same man she had kissed months ago at the new year's party. A slight blush creped over her cheeks as she stared at him. She glanced around to see other girls staring, telling her that he was real. She wasn't making him up. She had kissed somebody; Diao Chan had vouched for her from the party. But she had thought he was some drunken fantasy she had used. It was a relief to know he was real, though also slightly embarrassing.

He pushed himself off of the wall and walked across the couple of feet between them with predator like grace. She clutched her purse tightly with one hand, taking a step back when he got into her personal space. "Aw, don't be like that honey. We've already kissed," he murmured, leaning over slightly to meet her eyes.

Her blush deepened. "Indeed," she muttered, leaning away from him.

He laughed at that, throwing his head back. "You and Yu would get along fantastic, you know that Princess? That's something he'd say."

She blushed, falling backwards when she had leaned back too far. He caught her easily, pulling her back up with an arm around her waist. In the heels she fit perfectly against him, and she had to admit his God like appearance wasn't just his face by what she was feeling. The man was chiseled. Biting her lip, she ignored the sound of giggles from girls walking passed them. "Thank you," she mumbled, trying to pull away. He of course didn't let her. She glanced up at him warily, unsure what to make of the situation.

"A thank you? That's all your hero gets? I feel wronged," he said, voice low and seductive as his face came dangerously close to hers. She couldn't help but stare at his lips, blushing horribly. He laughed at that, giving her an Eskimo kiss. She tried to remember to breathe. He pulled back to stare into the parking lot, and scowled. "I'm going to have to take my leave again, Princess. That is my signal."

"What?" she said shocked out of her trance.

He chuckled, and she glared passed her embarrassment. "Sorry, Princess. But if I'm going to break the rules, I really need to not be caught." He yanked her close, stealing another hot kiss. She opened her eyes when his lips left hers, only to see him wink and then he was gone.

_**Bug** comes from after **Postpone**, which is is the last update I did. **Peach** and **Pillow** are with **Velvet** and **Rattle**. Nothing else to really say though. Reviews appreciated greatly._


End file.
